Les anges meurentils?
by aniae
Summary: ils s'aiment mais tous n'est pas si simple...un douloureux passé enfouit pendant des siècles, qui remonte à la surface et tout est a reconstruire. YuexSakura Fic terminée chap 17 en ligne!
1. Default Chapter

Résumé : Sakura après avoir traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, s'est mariée avec Shaolan. Elle vit heureuse mais son ciel s'est assombrit quand elle a apprit qu'elle ne mourrait pas en même temps que lui à cause de ses pouvoirs. Kero et Yue, ses deux gardiens immortels sont toujours à ses cotés. Toya et Yukito vivent maintenant ensembles. Toya ne se soucie pas de la présence de Yue malgré le fait que Yukito ne soit qu'une création pour le cacher lui.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

46 ans plus tard :

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Aujourd'hui, il faisait un temps magnifique à Tomoheda, c'était la fête de l'automne. Autrefois Sakura adorait cette fête, se promener avec les gens qu'elle aimait sous les cerisiers qui perdaient leurs dernières feuilles. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas le cœur aux réjouissances !

Sakura était devenue une superbe jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, ainsi que de grands yeux vert émeraude !

Cependant au fond de ses yeux une lueur s'était éteinte à tout jamais !

Toya : Sakura ?

Sakura : ………..

T : Sakura je t'en pris, reprends-toi ! Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois si malheureuse.

Sakura avait dans ses mains une photo dans un cadre. Elle se trouvait sur cette photo, elle était heureuse, elle souriait ! A coté d'elle se trouvait un vieil homme aux cheveux gris, aux traits fatigués qui tenait une canne. Mais sur son visage brillaient des yeux extrêmement vifs et enfantins.

S : tu ne l'as jamais beaucoup aimé…..

T : je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce morveux c'est vrai !

A ces mots, Sakura sourit légèrement, elle se rappelait sa première rencontre avec Shaolan et la tête que faisait son frère à chaque foi qu'il le voyait.

T : …mais je dois reconnaître qu'il te rendait heureuse et que j'ai fini par l'apprécier !

A coté de lui se tenait Yukito.

Yukito : Sakura tu es sûre que ça va ?

S : je vous ai dis que oui !

Sa voix résonnait d'une manière étrange, elle était incapable d'en vouloir à son premier amour!

Elle le regardait, le temps n'avait eu aucune emprise sur lui, comme elle, il n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours l'air d'un jeune homme aux cheveux éternellement argentés.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas son frère non plus n'avait pas vieillit. Soudain les larmes inondèrent de nouveaux son visage. Yue, qui voyait la scène à travers les yeux de ce dernier, ne supportait plus de la voir dans cet état. Etait-ce pour son maître qu'il était inquiet ou pour la personne ?

Soudain yukito se retrouva avec Sakura dans les bras, ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Sa surprise passée, il s'empressa de consoler celle qui, malgré son jeune âge, avait toujours été là pour lui.

Yk : vous avez vécu de magnifiques années ensembles, c'est ce dont tu dois te rappeler

Sans relever la tête et la voix pleine de sanglots elle dit :

S : Tu as raison mais toutes ces morts en même temps ! D'abord papa, puis Tomoyo, Mei Lin, tous mes amis et pour finir l'homme de ma vie, Shaolan. J'avais finit par croire, même après 46 ans de vie ensemble, qu'il ne mourrait pas !

Elle lâcha le cadre de photo qui était dans sa main et son cœur se brisa en même temps que celui-ci au moment ou il toucha le sol.


	2. Un ange étrange

_Alors voilà le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçues !_

_Au passage je fais le disclaimer que j'avais oublié de faire._

**Disclaimer : **_Je jure que rien n'est a moi ! ça me fend le cœur !_

_**Luna amy :** merci beaucoup ton enthousiasme ma fait super plaisir ça y est, je rougis, c'est malin ! lol_

_**Jusdepomme :** moi aussi ça fait longtemps que l'idée de voir ces deux là ensemble me taquine ! Vont-ils réussir ? Y a trop de suspens ! o_

_**LunaDream **: merci d'avoir mis la première review !_

**IthilIsilwen :**_ c'est vrai que tu te la racle un peu lol mais c'est pas grave, tu peux rester ma première fan !_

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

……..

Y : Maître ?

S : hum …… ?

K : tu t'étais endormi en plein milieu de notre conversation !

Sakura s'était endormie, en face d'elle se tenait à présent deux créatures aussi étranges qu'opposées.

A sa gauche se tenait un énorme lion orange avec des yeux couleur or et d'immenses ailes qui touchaient le sol. C'était un goinfre invétéré et ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire des bêtises !

De l'autre coté ce trouvait un jeune homme, il avait la pâleur et les ailes d'un ange, de longs cheveux, retenus par un large ruban, qui touchaient le sol. Son visage, où brillaient deux yeux améthyste, portait comme toujours un masque d'ennui et de mélancolie, il était tout le contraire de Kero.

S : je vais bien dit-elle en souriant, juste un peu fatiguée !

K : je vois bien que non ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Shaolan.

S : oui ça fait 100 ans aujourd'hui.

Kero posa sa tête sur les genoux de son maître. Yue lui restait en retrait au fond de la pièce, il était si froid parfois, Sakura venait à en perdre patience !

D'une voix neutre, elle dit :

S : Pourquoi n'avons nous pas vieilli Kero ? Tout ce temps et nous n'avons pas changé !

Y : C'est à cause de vos pouvoirs, ils vous empêchent de vieillir, tout comme Clow notre ancien maître…..

Sakura était exaspéré de cette attitude de Yue et en même temps, dés qu'elle entendait sa voix, elle était comme apaisée.

K : Ca va, on est au courant ! Tu n'es pas obligé de tous ramener à Clow !

Yue lui lança un regard assassin, il savait bien qu'il avait raison, mais malgré les siècles il n'avait jamais pu oublier son ancien maître.

S : Merci Yue, je sais tous cela dit t-elle d'une voix douce, mais pourquoi mon frère Toya n'est pas mort ?Kero, il avait passé ses pouvoirs à Yue. Il aurait du mourir comme Shaolan, alors pourquoi ?

Le visage de Yue devint d'une tristesse extrême, il sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

S : que ce passe t-il en ce moment, il est si distant envers moi….

K : il l'a toujours été !

S : non pas toujours, je l'ai souvent observé, parfois il se laisse allé.

K : c'est vrai ? Ça alors je ne l'aurai jamais cru !

S : arrête de blaguer, il est si triste, je me fais du souci. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas prit l'apparence de Yukito, avant, il préférait rester sous cette forme.

K : ne t'en fait pas pour lui, quoi qu'il se passe ça ne peux pas être bien grave.

S : Yukito me manque, et il manque à mon frère aussi, être privé de la personne qu'il aime le rend morose !

K : demande à Yue de se transformer, je suis sûr qu'il n'y verra pas d'objections.

S : tu as raison je lui demanderais !


	3. Des problèmes en pêrspective

**_Michat :_**_ Je suis contente que pour l'instant ça te plaise, j'ai toujours voulu mettre ces deux là ensemble !Et pas de soucis, je n'ai pas encore fini cette fic, mais j'ai de quoi mettre encore quelques chapitres !_

**_Jusdepomme :_**_ En effet ma dernière suite était un peu courte !en fait au départ je ne pensais pas la publier et j'avais fait des chapitres très approximatif ! Mais j'ai remanié les chapitres et maintenant ils sont un peu plus longs. Quant aux sentiments Yue/Clow, tu as vu juste, je suis parti du fait que les deux s'aimaient (carrement !o soyons fou), on en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre !_

**_La rouquine :_**_ (elle se reconnaitra__)merci tes review presque aussi constructives que les miennes ! mon imagination est de retour, t'aura bientôt de nouveaux chapitres !enfin j'espères -,- ;_

**_Luna amy :_**_ merci beaucoup de tes review__ ça me donne la pêche pour toute la journée lol._

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Yue marchait dans le jardin, perdu dans ses pensées.

Y : Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis si froid avec elle ? Elle est si prévenante avec moi et je ne fais que la blesser ! Je l'aime tellement !

Non je ne peux pas l'aimer, elle va finir par m'abandonner tout comme Clow l'a fait.

En un instant, il revit le jour ou Clow les avait quitté Kero et lui.

La veille il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans le jardin, il ne prononça pas une seule parole, il était resté distant et froid. Au bout de quelques minutes il avait renvoyé Yue sans aucune raison. Finalement Clow avait décidé de mourir, de le laisser, il avait été trop lâche pour le lui dire.

Y : Elle va finir par mourir et je vais souffrir ! Non je ne veux pas revivre çà !

Il fut soudain pris d'un atroce mal de tête, il était comme paralysé par la douleur ! Ces dernières années ça arrivait à chaque foi que Yukito voulait lui parler, il ne l'avait jamais dis à personne.

Yk : Yue, il faut qu'on parle.

Y : qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Yue ne semblait pas dans les meilleures dispositions et Yukito hésitait à lui parler ces jours là.

Yk : Yue je t'en pris… change d'apparence, laisse moi voir Toya. Cela fait si longtemps, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? Tu n'auras qu'à mettre ton esprit en sommeil !

Y : j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible….

Yk : changer d'apparence ou mettre ton esprit en sommeil ?

Y : les deux.

Yukito était à présent perplexe : pourquoi? Nous avons toujours fait comme ça.

Y :… depuis plusieurs années, nos esprits sont comme… liés, impossible d'en isoler un !

Yk : Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Y : j'ai bien peur que plus aucun d'entre nous ne puisse s'isoler, avoir de l'intimité.

Yk soudain d'une voie paniquée : Attends une seconde ! Tu as dis plusieurs années ! Ça veut dire que la dernière fois que j'étais avec Toya tu…..

Y : j'ai essayé de me mettre en sommeil mais impossible !

Yk : alors tu as tous….

Y : …

Yk : pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

Y d'un ton plus ferme : tu ne m'écoutais pas !

Yk : il faut faire quelque chose !Qu'est –ce que je vais faire ? Fait quelque chose !

Yue d'une voix aussi triste qu'énervée : et tu me dis ça à moi ! Je ne compte pas ? Ça fait des années que je cherche une solution !

Yk : Pardonne-moi.

Y : Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne devrais pas t'appeler comme ça. Je vais trouver une solution, je te le promets !

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « **

Au même moment en Angleterre, dans la maison d'Eriol, la réincarnation de Clow Read.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Eriol avait les cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux bleus marine, il avait lui aussi grandit mais ne semblais plus vieillir. En tant que réincarnation d'un des plus grand sorcier de la planète c'était normal.

Il avait avec lui tout comme Sakura deux gardiens : un énorme lion bleu nuit, aux yeux bleus et avec de magnifiques ailes de papillon. C'était tout le contraire de Kero, sa personnalité se rapprochait plus de celle de Yue, il s'appelait Spinel Sun.

Quant au deuxième gardien, c'était une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, des yeux mauves et également des ailes de papillon. Son caractère se rapprochait de celui de Kero, elle s'appelait Ruby Moon.

Eriol depuis quelques temps n'allait pas très bien, il était mélancolique et parfois il semblait à Ruby que ce n'était plus lui qui parlait.

Il était assis dans son grand fauteuil, ses lunettes dans les mains. Grâce à sa magie, il observait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

E d'une voix amusé : pauvre Yue ! Tu sembles avoir quelques ennuis ! Tu es trop sentimental !

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, sans aucune raison il perdit connaissance, Ruby et Spinel furent alerté par le bruit des lunettes de leur maître tombant sur le sol.

R : Spinel je suis très inquiète, Eriol ne va pas bien !

S gêné : je ne comprends pas plus que toi ….

R : son obsession pour Yue est agaçante ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Depuis plusieurs semaines, il est si triste ! Il ne parle que de Yue . Mais il est si ennuyeux ! Je suis là moi !

Et d'une voix embarrassée : enfin nous sommes là ;

S : je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, mais tu te laisses aveugler par tes sentiments !

R : je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

S : stoppons cette discutions pour l'instant, il faut faire quelque chose pour Eriol !

R : mais quoi ? Nous ne sommes que ses serviteurs.

S : il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut l'aider ?

R : …et pourquoi pas Sakura ! Elle est encore plus puissante que lui à présent.

S : tu sais bien qu'il ne veut plus la voir, il marmonne sans cesse qu'elle lui a volé son trésor ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi il parle !

R : moi non plus, ils s'entendaient pourtant très bien…si ça empire nous la contacterons.

S : très bien mais espérons que ça n'arrivera pas ! En attendant aides moi à le porter dans sa chambre

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Merci à IthilIsilwen de m'avoir corrigé ! (si il reste des fautes c'est à cause d'elle :p ). Je plaisante, merci ma belle.

Dans ce chapitres j'ai introduit des personnages que l'ont connaît bien et que l'on risque de revoir, j'éspère que le tout n'est pas trop confus !

Voilou et continuez a mettre des review !


	4. Le temps des confidences

**_IthilIsiwen : _**_t'inquiète pas, on la remarque à peine ta faute, j'ai même pas fais attention !_

**_Jusdepomme :_** _Encore une foi tu vois juste _****_, chers amis(e) nous avons un devin parmi nous ! Le trésor que Sakura a volé, c'est bien le cœur de Yue ! Yue est vraiment trop en colère contre Clow, du fait qu'il soit mort sans rien dire._

**_Michat :_** _d'accord lol je continue :p_

Voilà je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « **

La nuit était tombée rapidement sur Tomoheda, Yue qui ne dormait que rarement la nuit, en profita pour aller voler au clair de lune et vagabonder dans le jardin. Les cerisiers perdaient leurs dernières feuilles, l'hiver ne tarderait plus. Yue avait toujours préféré la nuit, il s'y sentait plus a l'aise, il n'était pas obligé de se cacher et de mettre sur son visage cet éternel masque inexpressif, sans joie ni sourire.

Pourquoi se forçait-il à ne pas montrer ses émotions ? Parfois il l'oubliait. Au fil des années, c'est devenu un fardeau plus qu'un moyen de protections ! Les gens l'avaient toujours vu ainsi et ils pourraient interpréter comme une faiblesse ce changement d'attitude.

Ce soir il était distrait, sa discussion avec Yukito l'avait perturbé, il cherchait à tout prix une solution à leur problème mais l'issue lui semblait fatale pour tous les deux.

Yue intérieurement : Je lui ai promis de trouver une solution mais je ne sais même pas s'il en existe une !

Kero lui aussi était dehors, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne dormait pas, il passait son temps à dormir, seulement cette foi il avait trop mangé et était incapable de s'endormir.

Yue qui ne l'avait pas vu venir se cogna violemment a lui.

K : eh ! Fais attention !

Yue reprenant ses esprits : Excuse-moi….

K : comment ça ? Tu ne t'excuses jamais d'habitude, en temps normal il y a longtemps que tu m'aurais glacé les pattes!

Y : je peux encore le faire si tu insistes !

K : Yue que se passe-t-il ? Sakura et moi sommes inquiets.

Y : toi tu es inquiet ?

Kero le regarda avec insistance.

Y : Il n'y a rien Kero.

K : ne me ment pas, ça fait 600 ans que nous vivons ensemble, je commence à te connaître ! On a toujours tout pu se dire.

Yue s'asseilla au bas d'un arbre et Kero vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Y : Yukito et moi avons un problème.

K : que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce comme la dernière fois ? As-tu encore besoin de magie pour survivre ?

Yue en l'espace d'un instant revit la scène.

Sakura n'était alors qu'une enfant et n'avait pas assez de magie. Sans magie, Yue était incapable de maintenir en vie sa forme d'emprunt : Yukito. Ce dernier avait commencé à disparaître et une foi qu'il aurait disparu Yue serait mort aussi. Toya avait alors offert sa magie pour sauver Yuki, il l'avait par la même occasion sauvé lui, même si ce n'était pas le but premier de Toya.

_Yue ne l'avait dit à personne sauf à Kero_.

Y : non pas cette foi, mes pouvoirs sont au maximum.

K : alors que se passe-t-il ?

Y : nos esprits sont entrain de se mêler !

K : ce n'est pas possible ! Les formes d'emprunt sont juste une façade pour nous gardiens.

Y : Yukito n'est pas qu'une simple forme d'emprunt, c'est une personne à part entière. Je suis sur que Clow en le créant l'a fait exprès !

K : pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Y : je ne sais pas.

K : alors la situation est plus grave qu'il n'y paraît, tu dois parler à Sakura, elle pourra sûrement t'aider !

Y : elle est partie en ville avec Toya.

K : alors tu devras lui parler dés son retour.

Kero et Yue se levèrent, Kero commença à partir quand Yue l'appela.

Y : Kero !

K : hum ?

Y :… merci…

K : j'ai bien entendu ? Un merci de toi, vraiment les choses ne vont pas bien ! Je vais garder ce merci toute ma vie !

Yue lui glaça alors la langue et il s'envola en riant.

Kero la langue pendante : Tu vas me le payer, reviens ici !

Une semaine sans Sakura avait parut interminable à Yue, toutes ces années sans être séparés, sa gaieté et sa tendresse lui manquaient.

Yk : pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ?

Y : ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Yk : un peu, n'oublis pas que jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution, nos esprits sont liés.

Y : c'est impossible.

Yk : c'est à cause de moi ?

Y : bien sûr que non !

Yk d'un petit rire : alors parle lui, avoue-lui tes sentiments, ce n'est pas si compliqué !

Y : plus compliqué que tu l'imagines, ça fait si longtemps que j'essaie de les cacher, c'est un cercle vicieux.

Yk : laisses toi allé, arrête de penser, sois naturel !

Y : et si elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments ? La situation serait délicate, je suis son gardien et celui des cartes, en tant que tel nous sommes condamnés Sakura et moi à rester ensemble encore quelques siècles !

Yk : elle partage tes sentiments, c'est gros comme une maison ! Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, elle n'est pas comme Clow, elle ne te fera pas souffrir !

Y : comment sais-tu ça ?

Yk : depuis peu j'ai accès à tes souvenirs…je suis désolé si…

Y : tu as eu raison, j'ai bien accès aux tiens depuis le début.

Yk : tu es quelqu'un de bien Yue, sois seulement toi et tu la feras craquer !

Yue dans un petit rire : on va essayer.

Yk : voilà qui est parfait !

Au même moment, Sakura était arrivé derrière lui, elle le regardait. Il avait toujours été très beau, mais une beauté glaciale. Là quand il riait, tout changeait, il y avait quelque chose en lui d'hypnotique.

S : pourquoi ris-tu ?

Yue se retourna si violemment qu'il se prit les pieds dans ses cheveux et failli tomber. Il avait soudain l'air si maladroit.

Sakura se mit à rire : désolée si je t'ai fait peur !

Yue essayait de reprendre contenance : ce n'est rien maître.

Dans sa tête résonnait la voix de Yukito : bravo ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va craquer !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Yue va-t-il réussir à lui avouer son amour sans marcher sur ses cheveux ? Réponse au prochain épisode !

_**Mon subconscient:** tu devais vraiment faire ça **-,- ;;**_

_**Moi :** quoi ? j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça _

_**Subconscient :** **XX**_


	5. la colère d'Eriol

**_Jusdepomme :_** _En lisant tes reviews, j'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées ! Dans ce chapitre tu devrais avoir quelques réponses, entre autre la réaction d'Eriol !_

_**Luna amy :** Merci beaucoup et vraiment désolé d'arrêter les chapitres ainsi ! **lol **j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop **: D** et que le reste te plaira._

_**Archangel.gaia :** J'adoooooore les couples ! **lol** Sérieusement, j'essaie de développer les thèmes de l'histoire originale, parce que le manque de réponses m'avait un peu préoccupé ! **lol ** Donc les problèmes liés aux pouvoirs vont continuer à être développés en parallèle à la romance _

_**Vyrses :** Bien vu, Yue est mon tit préféré, dès que je l'ai vu O ! **lol** je l'ai adoré dans le manga, et j'étais un peu déçu que son personnage ne soit pas trop développer. Je l'ai donc pris en main ! **lol** _

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « **

Petit rappel :

Yue se retourna si violemment qu'il se prit les pieds dans ses cheveux et failli tomber. Il avait soudain l'air si maladroit.

_Sakura se mit à rire : désolée si je t'ai fait peur !_

_Yue essayait de reprendre contenance : ce n'est rien maître._

_Dans sa tête résonnait la voix de Yukito : bravo ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va craquer !_

Sakura fit une petite moue boudeuse.

Y : je veux dire Sakura.

A ce simple mot, le cœur de Sakura fit un bond, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était ravissante ce soir, elle portait un jean et un pull léger qui laissait entrevoir ses formes.

S : tu te décide enfin à m'appeler par mon prénom, c'est bien depuis le temps

Yue ne savait plus quoi dire.

S : Au fait, tu devrais rire plus souvent, ça te va bien.

Yue fut surpris de cette remarque, mais heureux. Il répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait moins monocorde qu'à l'habitude et en esquissant un léger sourire.

Y : j'essaierais.

La voix de Yukito se fit entendre une nouvelle foi.

Yk : pas mal !

Y : arrête, je peux m'en sortir seul!

Sakura se rapprocha de lui, lui pris la main et l'entraîna sur un banc.

Yue regardait sa main dans la sienne, la peau de Sakura, semblait si bronzée à coté de la sienne ! Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son ancien maître lui avait fait la peau si pâle.

Sakura s'assit en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

S : Kero m'a dit qu'il y avait un problème ?

Yue ne savait pas comment lui parler sans la heurter, il essaya de détourner son regard du sien, mais Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps.

S : Yue dit moi s'il te plaît.

Y : il n'y a rien d'urgent… c'est juste que, depuis quelques temps, mon esprit et celui de Yukito ne peuvent plus se séparer.

Sakura parût soudainement affolée ! Yue voulait l'éviter, c'était raté.

S : pas urgent ! Mais enfin, tu es entrain de me dire que vos esprits vont se fondre ! Sans esprits propres, vous allez disparaître tous les deux !

Elle se leva brutalement du banc et fit quelques pas en avant. Elle restait figée, le regard perdu dans le vide. Le temps semblait s'écoulé au ralenti, elle se mit à trembler, les premiers flocons de l'hiver tombaient.

Pourtant en l'espace d'une seconde, elle n'eut plus froid. Yue s'était levé et la protégeait de ses ailes.

Elle se retourna face à lui, il remarqua que des larmes coulaient de son visage. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer et encore moins à cause de lui.

Yk : fait quelque chose !

Y : Tais-toi bon sang !

Yue s'approcha d'elle, délicatement il prit le visage de Sakura entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes. Sakura était surprise, il n'avait pas fait ça depuis qu'elle était enfant.

Il la regardait de ses yeux améthyste, mais il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui n'étaient pas là lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Y dans un souffle : Sakura, ne pleures pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

S : bien sûr que si ! Je tiens trop à vous et…. Je ne vois pas de solutions !

Yue ne l'avait pas quitté du regard : J'ai confiance.

Sakura s'arrêta de pleurer c'était la deuxième foi qu'il lui parlait comme ça, à cœur ouvert.

S : tu as raison, je vais trouver.

Elle se serra contre lui, elle y était si bien. Yue fut surpris de cette soudaine proximité et pendant un moment ne bougea pas. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, à son tour il la serra tendrement, il en rêvait depuis si longtemps !

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, sans oser bouger, en profitant de l'instant présent.

Yue pris sa respiration, c'était le moment idéal pour tout lui avouer, mais à cet instant, Sakura leva la tête vers lui.

S : Yue… je sais que le moment est inapproprié, mais est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ?

Yue était désorienté, avait-il mal interprété le geste de Sakura ?

Y : hum ?

S : Toya voudrait voir Yukito ! S'il te plait, il lui manque tellement !

Y : Je vais changer d'apparence.

S : attends ! Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire maintenant. Elle n'arrivait pas a se détaché de ses bras, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit ça.

Yue fut rassurer. Après un instant, il déposa un baisé sur son front et dans une lumière aveuglante, changea d'apparence.

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Yue lui avait donné un baisé !

Cela lui semblait si étrange et elle était en même temps si heureuse, elle se crut revenir des années en arrières.

Elle se trouvait à présent en face de Yukito, les joues plus rouges que jamais !

S : contente de te voir Yukito !

Yk : bonjour ! Il la regardait avec un petit sourire qui en disait long, Sakura se sentit mal à l'aise.

Yk : Dépêchons-nous de rentrer, je n'ai pas d'ailes, tu vas attraper froid !

Puis à Yue, Bravo ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu ferais ça !

Yue encore surpris de son audace: moi non plus !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Pendant ce temps dans sa maison en Angleterre, Eriol était furieux.

E : comment as-tu osé Yue ! Et toi Sakura, je te jure que tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, Yue est à moi !

Ses deux gardiens assistaient à la scène, médusés. Eriol cassait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Rm : je ne le comprends plus, lui d'habitude si calme !

Sp : ce n'est plus notre maître.

Rm : quoi ?

Sp : je pense qu'une partie de l'esprit de Clow s'est réveillé en lui, après tout Eriol est sa réincarnation, il est normal qu'un part de l'esprit de Clow soit en lui !

Rm : mais pourquoi se réveille-t-il d'un seul coup, c'est absurde ? Attends une seconde…. Mais bien sur ! Le rapprochement de Sakura et Yue lui a fait un choc et l'esprit de Clow a prit l'avantage sur celui d'Eriol.

Sp : qu'est ce que Clow veut faire ?

Rm : je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance mais je suis inquiète pour Sakura….Spinel, nous devons faire quelque chose pour aider Eriol, il ne peut pas rester comme ça, il faut faire remonter à la surface son esprit !

Sp : tout seul nous n'y arriverons pas, il faut de l'aide.

Rm : Sakura ?

Sp : nous n'avons pas le choix.

Ils étaient absorbés par leur discutions quand soudain :

E : vous deux ! Arrêtez de discuter et aidez-moi !

Sp et Rm avançant vers lui : bien maître.

E : rassemblez mes affaires, je pars pour le Japon sur-le-champ !

Sp : bien, nous sommes prêts.

E : vous ne venez pas, je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

Ruby moon n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Comment Eriol, l'homme qu'elle aimait, pouvait leur faire ça ?

Rm ravala sa colère : bien maître.

Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, Eriol parti. Ces deux gardiens restèrent seuls.

Sp : Dépêche-toi Ruby, nous partons aussi ! Il faut prévenir Sakura avant qu'Eriol n'arrive au Japon.

Peu de temps après, ils sortirent aussi.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, que ce n'est pas trop gnangnan ou confus ?

_C'est ma première fic donc je ne me rends pas trop compte._

En tout cas si ça vous plait encore, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer ! Les évènements dans les deux prochains chapitres vont s'accélérer sérieusement !

Continuez à mettre des review


	6. la dispute

**_Vyrses :_** _t'as un pseudo vachement étudié et très completo c'est génial ! Merci infiniment, je sais pas quoi dire tellement tes reviews sont fantastiques ! Ça me donne la super patate pour toute une semaine ! (Chose pas facile avec les partiels qui arrivent **lol )** .Voici la suite, tout commence dans ce chapitre !_

_**IthilIsilwen :** je pensais te l'avoir dis ! Autant pour moi ! Je me rattraperais promis **lol **. Quant au fait que tu hésiterais à me faire sauter au visage mes erreurs ! Merci beaucoup, moi pareil ! ;D_

_**Hitomi :** bienvenue parmis nous ! Ravis que ça te plaise ! Clow va en effet réagir assez vivement **lol** ! Mais shuuuut, y a trop de suspens :b_

_**Archangel.gaia :** review très complète ! Tu as parfaitement raison ! C'est un problème au niveau du rythme ! Ça m'a sauté aux yeux dés que tu l'as dis, c'est ce que je cherchais depuis un moment ! **lol** je pourrais essayer de rectifier à la prochaine fic (ne nous avançons pas trop -,- ; )_

_Merci pour vos reviews qui sont toutes super !_

_Voilà ! En tout cas voici la suite !_

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Il n'était pas midi et pourtant il faisait un froid terrible. La neige tombait sans interruptions, en l'espace de quelques minutes le sol s'était couvert d'un mince tapis de neige, les vents n'amenaient plus le doux parfum des arbres, mais un parfum étrange.

Sakura et Yukito étaient rentré dans la maison. A la vue du jeune homme, Toya se leva d'un bond et le serrât tendrement dans ses bras, son contact lui avait manqué.

T : content de te revoir.

Yukito d'un air rieur : je vois ça ! Moi aussi, peux-tu me lâcher maintenant, tu m'étouffes !

T : Excuse-moi ! Les deux garçons se mirent à rire. En l'espace d'un instant, Toya revivait et Yuki aussi.

Sakura pour l'occasion prépara, avec l'aide de Kero, un repas copieux. Yukito et lui étaient de vrais goinfres, leurs appétits étaient sans limites !

Sakura partageait la joie de son frère mais étrangement, Yue lui manquait.

La journée passa ainsi dans la bonne humeur générale, Kéro se fit battre à plate couture par Yukito aux échecs, ce qui le mit de très mauvaise humeur.

A la nuit tombée, Sakura qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, décida d'allé se coucher.

S : je crois que je vais aller dormir, tout le monde a eu une grosse journée. Yukito, je te montre ta chambre ?

Yk : oui merci.

Toya était déçu et Yukito pouvait le sentir

Le jeune homme embrassa Toya, il eut tout le mal du monde à se séparer de lui, mais il suivit finalement Sakura. Une fois entrée dans la chambre, il s'écroula sur le lit.

Yk : c'est affreux je n'y arriverais pas ! Tu as vu son expression quand je suis parti ! Il doit penser que je lui en veux pour je ne sais quoi !

Y : Tu dois lui parler, il comprendra.

Yk : Mais comment lui dire !

A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Yk : entrez !

C'est Toya qui poussa la porte, le cœur de Yukito fit un bond.

Y : reste calme s'il te plait !

T : tu m'as semblé un peu froid aujourd'hui, ai-je fait quelque chose ?

Yk : bien sur que non !

T : alors que ce passe t-il ?

Yuki était assis sur le lit et Toya vint le rejoindre. Yukito était un peu perdu, Toya lui avait pris la main. Il le regardait, il était si prés de lui qu'il pouvait se noyer dans ces yeux. Il ne put résister et embrassa son petit ami. Ce baiser était si tendre, Yukito perdit tous ses moyens.

Y : Yuki tu dois réagir, je t'en prie !

Yuki stoppa son baisé à contre cœur : écoute nous ne pouvons pas.

T : je ne comprends pas, tu ne m'aimes plus !

Yuki posa sa main sur le visage de Toya.

Yk : bien sur que si mais… il y a un problème, maintenant, Yue et moi partageons tous.

T : et alors il n'y a rien de nouveau !

Yk : non cette foi, c'est plus !

T :… tous ? Puis d'un ton sarcastique, ça ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal !

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Yukito, mais cette colère ne venait pas de lui.

Yk : ne plaisantes pas, c'est très grave !

T : je m'en fiche ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec mon petit ami !

Il commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou, puis sa bouche remonta vers le visage de Yuki, pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Il ne résista pas très longtemps, il se laissa coucher sur le lit et ils se mirent à se caresser. Le parfum de sa peau, la douceur de ses mains lui avaient tant manqué.

Y : Yukito, Yuki reprends-toi par pitié !

Il ne semblait plus l'entendre, Yue commençait à paniquer, il était hors de question qu'il reste comme ça !

Y : YUKITO !

Soudain une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce ; Yue venait de prendre la place de Yukito. La transformation fut si violente que Toya fut éjecté au fond de la chambre.

Y : je suis désolé Yuki mais je n'avais pas le choix !

Yk :…..

Toya était furieux, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait de pouvoir être avec son fiancé ! Il se jeta sur Yue !

T : tu vas le regretter!

Yue qui ne voulait pas le blesser, il comprenait son désarroi, se contenta de l'esquiver et de se protéger en créant un champ de protection autour de lui.

Toya dépité, se mit à crier.

T : tu ne nous laisseras donc jamais tranquille !

Y : Calme-toi s'il te plait, je n'ai pas eu le choix !

T : vraiment ? Depuis le début tu prends un malin plaisir à contrarier nos projets !

Yue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : ah oui ?

T : tu es le malheur en personne ! Depuis que tu t'es réveillé, tu n'as fait qu'apporter le malheur !

Yue ne savait plus quoi dire, comment Toya pouvait-il lui dire ça ?

Toya d'un ton exaspéré : si tu n'étais pas lié à Yukito, je crois que le jour où tu as manqué de pouvoir je t'aurais laissé disparaître, tu…tu aurais mieux fais de crever !

Toya semblait désolé de cette parole, mais pour Yue s'en était trop, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte sans qu'il y ai des conséquences! Il s'approcha de lui et le saisi a la gorge.

Y : c'est moi qui devrais te tuer ! Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ! Ça fait 600 ans que je vis, et toi ? Tu sembles si préoccupé par ton Yukito, j'étais là le premier, il n'était à la base qu'un simple déguisement temporaire. Si je n'étais pas là, il ne serait pas là et toi non plus !

En s'approchant encore plus prêt du visage de Toya : tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu restais désespérément en vie pour l'attendre, ça défit toutes les lois de la magie ! Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, cela fait longtemps que j'aurais pu supprimer Yukito, il me suffit d'une pensée !

T : tu n'oserais pas !

Yue le lâchant soudainement : bien sur que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? J'ai même laissé votre histoire d'amour continuer, alors tu devrais me considérer autrement ! T'es-tu seulement demandé si cela ne me faisait pas souffrir de vous voir ainsi ?

Yue n'était plus en colère, sa voix s'était éteinte : peux-tu…..

Toya ne savait plus quoi dire, c'est la première foi qu'il voyait Yue dans cet état. Il essaya d'avancé vers lui.

Y : ne m'approche pas !

Soudainement, ses ailes se déployèrent et il sortit de la pièce. Sakura alertée par les cris arriva juste après.

S : que s'est-il passé, où est Yukito ?

Toya d'une voix atterrée : qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

La neige continuait de tombé, Yue était dehors, il volait au hasard, il ne sentait pas le froid. Il était perdu, ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il s'assit sur la branche d'un énorme chêne, malgré la neige, la lune était magnifique ce soir.

Y : pourquoi en sommes nous arrivé là ? J'ai veillé sur lui, je l'ai protégé !

Yk d'une voix douce : Yue… ;

Y : ne dis rien surtout !

Yk : il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, il était simplement frustré que tu sois arrivé comme ça.

Y : je n'ai pas eu le choix je te signale, si tu t'étais contrôlé !

Yk : pas si simple ! Tu as fini par l'oublier, je crois surtout que tu es jaloux !

Y : tu as la mémoire courte également ! Fais attention a ce que tu dis, tu vis à mes dépends, ne l'oublies pas !

Yk : dès que Sakura aura trouvée une solution …

Y d'une voix triste : Il n'y a pas de solution ! Nous allons disparaître tous les deux !

Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un s'approchait dans la neige, de là où il était, Yue ne pouvait pas le voir.

Voix : bonsoir Yue !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Fan de Toya, ne me tuez pas par pitié ! J'ai voulu essayer de montrer la frustration qu'il a. La situation dans laquelle il se trouve depuis 200 ans, ne doit pas être simple pour lui ! Et comme c'est un humain, il faut pouvoir se défouler parfois !_

Quant a Yue, j'ai voulu montrer un autre de ses cotés, c'est un gardien et en tant que tel, il a sûrement dû avoir recours à la violence ou autre, il ne se laisse pas faire. De plus il souffre aussi de la situation et il a lui aussi besoin de se défoulé !

_Et bien sur, continuez à mettre des review ! _


	7. retrouvailles mitgées

Je suis désolé, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps avec les partiels qui arrivent, de répondre de façon personnalisée à vos review. Mais en tout cas elles me font toujours très plaisir, vous êtes adorables et je me répète mais vous me donnez la super patate ! Vraiment je vous adore ! merci merci merci XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà la suite, et c'est ici (enfin **lol** ) que les choses sérieuses commencent !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voix : bonsoir Yue !

Yue d'un ton agressif : partez !

Voix : tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Yue descendit de sa branche et se posa à proximité de l'étranger.

Y : Eriol ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Pendant ce temps dans la demeure de Sakura.

S : mais enfin Toya, expliques moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

T : j'ai eu…une dispute avec Yue.

S : quoi ?

A ce moment dans le salon :

K : Sakura ! SAKURA !

S : j'arrive Kero! On en reparlera Toya.

D'un pas ferme, elle se dirigea vers le salon, suivis de Toya honteux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sur le canapé un lion et une jeune femme aux ailes de papillon.

S : Spinel, Ruby ! Ça faisait si longtemps!

Rm : oui très, mais ce qui nous amène est grave.

Sakura s'assit en face d'eux, sont sourire s'effaça.

S : qu'y a t-il de si grave pour que vous veniez me voir, à cette heure, et par un temps pareil ?

Sp : c'est notre maître…

S : Eriol ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rm : depuis quelques temps il n'est plus lui-même.

Sakura semblait ne pas comprendre.

Rm : il semble que les souvenirs et la personnalité de Clow aient pris le dessus sur ceux d'Eriol !

S : mais comment est-ce possible ? Ce n'est que sa réincarnation, de telles choses ne peuvent être !

Sp : je suis aussi perplexe que toi, mais le fait est que ce n'est plus Eriol !

S : mais pourquoi venir me le dire en personne ?

Rm : il est ici.

S : comment ça ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ? Je pense qu'il serait venu me voir, nous sommes amis !

Rm : Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance mais il semble qu'il t'en veuille à toi et à Yue.

S d'une voix alarmée : Mais je n'ai rien fait, et pourquoi Yue ?

Rm : je ne sais pas mais il est obsédé par lui depuis des jours ! A propos où est-il ?

T : il est dehors !

S soudain inquiète : il faut le trouver !

K : ne t'inquiète pas, il est capable de se défendre.

S : j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment Kero ! Il faut le trouver !

K : tu devrais prendre tes cartes, on ne sait jamais.

Après quelques minutes, tout le monde parti à la recherche de Yue.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Yue et Eriol étaient à présent face à face.

Y déconcerté: que faites-vous ici Eriol ?

E : ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ?

Y : si bien sur, mais….

Eriol semblait étrange, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps mais il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé.

Y : Vous…vous devriez me suivre à la maison et venir voir Sakura, elle sera contente de vous voir.

E : c'est toi que je suis venu voir.

Y : me voir ? Mais pourquoi, c'est absurde.

E : pas du tout !

Yue était soudain inquiet, quelque chose n'allait pas c'était évident : je, bien alors pourquoi venez vous me voir ?

E : je suis venu te chercher.

Yue se renfrogna.

E : ne prend pas cet air là, tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça.

Yue était perplexe, seul Clow lui faisait ce reproche.

E : tu sembles enfin comprendre, autrefois tu aurais été plus rapide.

Y : c'est impossible.

E : Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu devrais. Que tu me crois ou pas, je suis venu te chercher, récupérer mon gardien.

Y : je suis le gardien de Sakura, avec Kero ; vous avez vos propres gardiens, où sont-ils ?

Eriol d'une voix agressive : cesse de faire l'imbécile, accepte la vérité.

Puis un ton plus calme : Cela te semble si difficile à croire, que moi, Clow, sois venu te chercher !

Yue esquissa un geste de recul. Une lumière éclaira soudainement la nuit, Eriol venait de faire apparaître son sceptre et le pointa en sa direction.

E : reste là !

Yue ne pouvait plus bouger, il était immobilisé. Il essaya de contrer la magie d'Eriol avec la sienne mais rien à faire, Eriol était plus puissant que lui.

Y : Eriol, mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes!

E : je te prouve ma bonne foi.

Il se rapprocha lentement de lui, se pencha sur son visage et lui donna un baisé.

Yue ne savait plus quoi pensé, seul Clow embrassait de cette manière.

Eriol d'une voix douce: Reviens avec moi, tu me manque tellement !

Y : Clow ?

E : C'est bien moi.

Y : Non c'est insensé !

Eriol le regardait de son regard perçant : pose-moi une question.

Y :… Pourquoi avoir décidé de mourir sans même me prévenir ?

L'étreinte magique d'Eriol s'amenuisait.

E : Je savais que tu allais poser cette question. Tu n'aurais pas compris…

Y était furieux, il commençait à pouvoir bouger : comment ça ! Bien sur que je n'aurais pas compris ! Tu as décidé de me laissé sans rien dire.

E : tu comptais tellement pour moi, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, mon temps était venu, il le fallait !

Y : Tu ne comprends pas, je l'aurai accepté, si seulement tu m'avais parlé, tu as été égoïste et lâche.

E : viens avec moi, on peut tout recommencé !

Yue avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui :…

Yk : ne l'écoute pas, ce n'est plus Clow, il est mort il y à longtemps.

Y : mais il lui ressemble tellement !

Yk : c'est Eriol ! Clow à été ton grand amour et il le restera, mais ce n'est plus lui. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans le passé, tu dois te tourner vers le présent, pense à Sakura.

Cette simple pensée le fit se ressaisir!

E : Quel est ton choix ?

Y : …je ne te suivrais pas…

E : mais pourquoi ?

Y : Il est trop tard, j'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant.

E plus menaçant : Tu penses à elle? Dès que je t'aurais récupéré, je m'en occuperais.

Yue avait réussit à sortir de l'étreinte magique d'Eriol, il fallait trouver une solution pour l'arrêter. Clow ou Eriol, ça n'avait pas d'importance finalement, il menaçait Sakura et c'était hors de question que quiconque lui fasse du mal ! Il donna alors un violent coup de poing à Eriol, qui le mit à terre.

Y : je t'interdis de la toucher !

Eriol était furieux, Yue viendrait avec lui de grés ou de force ! En se relevant, il essaya de donner un coup avec son sceptre. Une des pointes entailla le front de Yue, le sang commença à couler le long de son visage. Ce dernier était prêt à frapper Eriol de nouveau, quand il fut une nouvelle foi immobilisé.

E : ne me force pas à te faire mal.

Y d'une voix sarcastique : c'est fait depuis bien longtemps.

Eriol le regardait d'un air suffisant et satisfait, le même air que Clow avait souvent, Yue l'avait oublié, il avait fini par idéaliser Clow et se souvenait à quel point, parfois, il avait pu l'insupporter.

Yue essayant de gagner du temps: Une bonne fois pour toute, Clow est mort ! Eriol reprenez-vous !

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux d'Eriol, mais s'éteignit aussi tôt.

E : Je vois que tu ne sembles pas encore disposé à me suivre, je vais donc te faire un cadeau qui devrait te plaire.

Soudain il prononça une formule, Yue essaya de se protéger mais le sort le frappa de plein fouet alors qu'il était à terre !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Le Clow de cette histoire est un peu…..belliqueux **lol** mais je n'ai rien contre lui ! Je le fais agir plus en humain, que comme le magicien calme et posé qu'on connaît. Je pense qu'il aimait vraiment Yue et que maintenant qu'il a trouvé le moyen de le récupérer, il ne va pas laisser passer sa chance. Son envie l'aveugle et lui fait perdre toute notion de bien et mal._

_Comme toujours j'attends vos tites ou longues review !_


	8. restes avec moi

_**Jusdepomme :** en fait, quand Eriol a vu le rapprochement entre Sakura et Yue, la part de Clow qui était en lui s'est réveillé et a pris le dessus._

_En tout cas ça me fait tout bizarre tu n'es pas prévu totalement ce qui allait se passer ! ;) Mais tu vas voir dans ce chapitre, qu'une de tes anciennes prédictions **lol** va se réaliser. Merci pour tes encouragements !_

_**Vyrses :** ralala **lol **tu vas voir, la pauvre Yue, c'est pas son jour !_

_**Keiko :** je peux t'appelé comme ça ? C'est moins long à écrire **lol **. Les grosses bêtises de Clow arrivent, ça y est !XX Je te dis merde aussi pour tes partiels !Je croise les doigts._

_**IthilIsilwen :** Mais comment tu sais !o **lol **faut arrêter de fumer Starwars ! _

_Je sais **lol** y a des réponses personnalisées cette foi ! Mais bon, les révisions y'en a marre -,- ;; _

_Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal à être plus ou moins satisfaite moi ! **lol**. Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle est un peu plus longue que les précédentes, c'est parce que je risque de poster la suite un peu en retard ! Pas de soucis **lol** pas plus de quelques jours, si ça se trouve aucun !_

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Le sort le heurta au moment ou il voulut prononcer une parole, mais la douleur était tellement violente que se fut un cri inhumain qui sorti de sa bouche ! Jamais il n'avait ressentis une douleur pareille, il était comme coupé en deux! Impossible de bougé. Recroquevillé sur le sol et tremblait de tout son long. Au bout de quelques instants, il leva son regard encore embué vers Eriol. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il perdit connaissance.

Eriol se pencha sur lui et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais mal mon ange, mais c'était pour ton bien. Désormais plus rien ne te retient ici.

Voix : vous vous trompez, ça ne le fera pas revenir auprès de vous.

E en se relevant : de quoi te mêles-tu !

Voix : pourquoi faire tous ça, après tant d'années ? Vous le faîte de nouveau tant souffrir !

E : c'est pour son bien ! De plus ça te profite également Yukito.

Yukito observait l'ange ébloui. Comme lui c'était un jeune homme, mais à part ça, ils différaient en tout point. C'était une créature parfaite, un ange tombé du ciel! De sa peau diaphane émanait une lumière presque irréelle qui tranchait cruellement avec le sang qui s'écoulait sur son visage, il semblait si fragile. Tout cela ne devrait pas lui arriver, il ne devrait pas souffrir.

Yk eu soudain un profond respect pour celui qui était à terre : j'aurais préféré disparaître que de le voir endurer ça… Tout en prononçant ces paroles, il s'agenouilla aux cotés de l'ange.

E : Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens.

Yk furieux : Si vous n'aviez pas joué avec lui, ça ne serait pas arriver ! Vous aviez tous ce qu'on puisse imaginer, une personne prête à tous pour vous à vos cotés et pourtant, il a fallu que vous jouiez ! Vous avez créer une forme d'emprunt si différente de lui ! Tous ça pour votre bon plaisir, c'est cruel !

E soudain moins calme : je te conseil de faire attention a ce que tu dis, tu ne serais pas là si je ne l'avais pas fait, puis d'une voix menaçante, Mais si tu veux disparaître ça peux encore s'arranger.

Yue d'une voix encore touché par la douleur : J…je vous conseil de ne pas le toucher….

E amusé : et que ferais-tu, tu ne tiendrais même pas debout !

Yk qui ne l'avait pas vu reprendre conscience : Yue ! Est-ce que ça va ?

E : Est-ce que mon cadeau te plait?

L'ange se releva péniblement avec l'aide de Yukito : qu, qu'est ce que vous avez fais ?

E : je t'ai rendu ta liberté.

Yue n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était enfin libre ! Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre leur vie, Yukito le méritait, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

Y regardant droit dans les yeux de Yuki : est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Yk : non, mais toi….

Y esquissa un sourire : Ne t'inquiète pas.

E : désolé de perturber ces retrouvailles, mais nous devons y aller Yue.

Y : il en est hors de question, vous m'avez donnez une raison de plus de ne pas vous suivre.

E : J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit de courte durée, ce n'est pas encore fini.

La panique regagna Yue, de quoi parlait Eriol ? Que pouvait-il encore faire ?

E : c'est dans l'ordre des choses je n'y suis pour rien.

Y : mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Le regard d'Eriol était braqué sur Yukito, Yue craignait qu'il ne s'en prenne maintenant au jeune homme.

Y : si vous lui faites du mal, je…

E : rassures toi, je n'aurais rien à faire.

Yk : Yu..Yue…

Yue se retourna en direction de Yukito, il ne semblait plus pouvoir tenir debout.

Yk : …Yue…je…Il s'écroula dans les bras de l'ange, qui a son tour tomba à terre sous le poids du jeune homme.

Y : YUKI ! Eriol que lui avez vous fait !

E : pas la peine de crier ! Yukito a besoin de ta magie pour survivre, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus accès, il va mourir.

Yk ; je…je ne veux pas mourir.

Y : tu ne mourras pas, je te le promets.

E : tu devrais arrêter de faire des promesses irréalisables.

Yk : …Toya…

L'état du jeune homme empirait de secondes en secondes, c'était si soudain !

Y : Yuki, restes avec moi, Sakura va arriver, elle va trouver un moyen. Je t'en pris parle moi !

Yukito était à présent inerte dans ses bras, il ne bougeait plus, la panique se lisait dans les yeux de Yue.

Y en criant : faites quelque chose ! Puis dans un dernier espoir, Clow… si tu m'as jamais aimé, tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça!

Eriol ne bougeait pas, il semblait désolé : Je ne peux rien faire, tu aurais dû me suivre tout de suite, c'est entièrement de ta faute.

Yue était désespéré, il regardait Yukito s'éteindre dans ses bras !

Yue d'une voix brisé : Non ce n'est pas possible ! Je t'en pris Yuki reste avec moi !

Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage.

Y : je suis tellement désolé, tout est de ma faute depuis le début. J'ai trahi ta confiance.

Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ! Il avait promis que plus jamais Yukito ne souffrirait à cause de lui, Toya avait raison il n'apportait que le malheur.

Eriol posa une main son épaule : tu ne peux rien faire, viens avec moi ;

Les larmes de l'ange se mêlèrent à son sang qui coulait toujours le long de son visage, il serrait Yuki si fort !

Y : non, tu ne peux pas mourir, plus personne ne mourra autour de moi, pas cette fois !

Soudain un cercle magique apparut autour de lui.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

K : de la magie !

S : C'est celle de Yue ! Mon dieu faites que ce ne soit pas trop tard.

Toya qui était aussi présent essaya de la rassurer.

T : je suis sur que ce n'est rien

S : j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu as raison, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Toya pour lui-même : moi non plus

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Une colonne de vent entourait maintenant l'ange qui serait toujours aussi fort Yukito. Le vent était si violent que ses cheveux se dénouèrent. Eriol regardait médusé ce qu'il se passait.

E : mais, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Enfin les vents s'apaisèrent, Yue posa le jeune homme au sol avec ce qu'il lui restait de forces. Il était inquiet, est-ce que ça avait fonctionné ?

Eriol enjamba le jeune homme et saisit le gardien par le col avec colère, malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer l'ange. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il semblait si vulnérable, si humain. Jamais il n e l'avait vu saigné, cette vu le désolait presque. De plus, ses immenses cheveux dénoués le rendaient encore plus attirant.

E : qu'as tu fais !

Yue dans un rire nerveux : je n'en sais rien.

E en criant : Pour la dernière foi qu'as tu fais !

Y : j'ai fais le nécessaire pour que plus personne ne meure!

A leurs pieds, Yukito venait de bouger.

A cette vu, Eriol commença à paniqué : mais pourquoi as tu fais ça ! Lui passer tes pouvoirs, c'est une folie !

Y : a quoi sert d'être immortel si c'est pour voir toutes les personnes qu'on aime s'éteindre sous ses yeux ?

E : Mais tu risques de mourir à ton tour !

Y : ça n'a plus aucune importance.

E furieux : tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça !

A cet instant, Ruby moon qui avait devancé les autres arriva. Elle était effarée de ce qu'elle voyait. Yukito était à terre et Eriol tenait Yue fermement par le col.

Rm effarée: Ça suffit !

En l'entendant, on aurait dit qu'Eriol semblait hésiter : que fais-tu ici ?

Rm : je suis venue vous empêcher de faire une bêtise !

E : Ne t'approche pas et occupes-toi de tes affaires !

Rm : Venez avec moi s'il vous plait.

Y : Ecoutez-la.

E : ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Rm : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Tuer tout le monde !

E semblait perdre la tête : Tais-toi !

Rm : Eriol, reprenez-vous ! Ça ne vous ressemble pas tous ça.

A ces paroles, il sembla à Ruby que quelque chose se produisait. Eriol semblait en plein conflit intérieur.

E : je, vas-t'en ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal!

Rm en s'approchant: mais pourquoi le feriez-vous?

E soudain agressif : je te préviens !

Y : Va-t'en ! Va prévenir Sakura !

Elle avait oublié toute sa rancœur en vers Yue, elle était maintenant effrayée de l'attitude de son maître.

Rm : je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul ici.

Yue se voulant rassurant : il ne peut plus rien m'arriver.

E : cessez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ! Il lâcha l'ange et se dirigea vers son gardien d'un pas décidé. Ruby ne bougea pas, elle ne comprenait plus son maître.

Y se jetant dans un dernier effort sur Eriol : va-t'en ! Il réussit à contrer Eriol au moment où il allait frapper la jeune fille.

Y dans un souffle : vous voulez donc tuer tous ceux qui vous aiment !

Eriol resta sans voix.

E : que, qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

Y : Stoppez tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Eriol au bout de quelques secondes : je dispose de mes gardiens comme je l'entends !

Un bruit d'aile se fit entendre, Ruby Moon venait de s'envoler.

E en la regardant s'éloigné : tu me déçois mon ange, ce que tu as fait ne sert à rien, je la retrouverais.

Y le regardant dans les yeux : où est Eriol, l'homme qui n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal a quiconque, qui était mon ami ! Reprenez l'avantage, ne laissez pas les sentiments de Clow prendre le control !

E : j..je, puis se reprenant, maintenant ça suffit, tu m'as assez défié !

Il prononça une nouvelle incantation qui propulsa l'ange dans les airs et le fit s'écraser sur un arbre en contrebas.

Dans un râle Yue s'effondra au sol, une branche venait de lui transpercer l'épaule.

Pour lui, le temps venait de s'arrêter, il était allongé face contre terre, le sang tachant sa peau si pâle. Il n'avait plus le courage de se battre, il avait échoué et ses derniers souffles de vie le quittaient.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Dans cette suite, j'ai essayé de faire ressortir le « combat intérieur » entre Clow et Eriol, Eriol reprenant parfois l'avantage sur Clow! Et aussi le lien qu'il y a entre Yue et Yukito.

_J'espère que ça passe assez ! **lol**_

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais à mon pauvre Yue ! bouhouhouh « snif »_


	9. Les anges meurentils?

_**IthilIsiwen :** ok tu l'aura voulu ! plus aucun **lol** pour toi ! **:D **_

_**Vyrses :** bonne synthèse de la situation ! pour le futur de Yue, on va voir dans ce chapitre !_

_**L'ange noir :** c'est plus courta écrire aussi :p chouette une nouvelle lectrice **lol** ravie que cette fic te plaise !_

_**Hermylove :** o encore une lectrice ! c'est la fête ! bienvenue._

_**Jusdepomme :** alors là y a trop de prédiction d'un coup **lol** je peux pas te garantir que ça se réalisera !_

_**Keiko :** ok c'est vendu maintenant ce sera officiellement Keiko ! moi aussi, j'ai du feinté pour mon pseudo, trois fois de suite le mien était pris ! _

_Finalement, pas de retard pour cette suite ! au début je pensais attendre un peu avant de la retravaillé, mais comme je me suis vautré comme une m a mon premier partiel, et bah j'ai pas le courage de réviser, j'ai passé ma soirée à poffiner cette suite, ah bah les révisions !_

_(je réviserais demain matin **lol** peu pas m'en empêcher !) Bon assez de blablas, place a la suite !_

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Encore fou de colère, Eriol se dirigea dans la direction où Yue avait atterrit.

E : j'espère que cet avertissement t'a suffit ! Que ce passe t-il, Yue aurait-il renoncé à se battre ?

Il se rapprocha encore pour vérifier que l'ange ne lui jouait pas un mauvais tour, il finit par arrivé a son niveau. Ses ailes avaient disparues, tel un ange déchut, et ses immenses cheveux le recouvraient entièrement.

E : Lève-toi immédiatement ! Je te l'ordonne ! Ses cris se perdirent dans les airs.

E : tu m'entends ! Lève-toi. Il était soudain inquiet, l'ange de réagissait pas. Il l'avait créer avec trop d'orgueil pour simuler quoi que ce soit.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupi à son niveau, d'une main hésitante il essaya de le retourner. Etait-ce possible qu'il soit allé trop loin, qu'il ai été trop violent ? Quand sa main toucha l'épaule de l'ange il sentit une substance liquide et chaude se rependre sous ses doigts. Soudain il se figea dans une attitude de stupeur. Ce liquide commençait à tacher la chevelure immaculée du gardien.

E regardant sa main en tremblant : c…….c'est du sang !

Il se releva d'un bon les yeux révulsés !

E : mon dieu, mais c, comment ça…………

Il était en proie a une douleur extrême !

E : mon dieu, mais c'est impossible !Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Qu'est ce que VOUS avez fait ! Il semblait vouloir à quelqu'un, pourtant il n'y avait personne.

E : vous êtes un monstre, Sa tête allait exploser, allez-vous-en ! Il se mit à tourner en rond hagard dans la neige.

E : LAISSEZ MOI ! Soudain il se prit la tête entre les mains et s'écroula au sol, il poussa un cri avant de perdre connaissance.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

quelques minutes plus tard

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le silence était à nouveau revenu dans la clairière, Yukito reprenait ses esprits difficilement et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait ici. Il se cala contre un arbre car il était incapable de se levé et essaya de se souvenir de quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps, une forme s'approchait de lui, elle titubait.

Yk : qu, qui êtes vous ?

La forme se rapprochait et Yuki pu distingué la silhouette d'Eriol, un flash traversa son esprit, le danger.

Yk : ne vous approchez pas, restez où vous êtes !

Eriol continuait d'avancé et fini par arrivé a son niveau.

Yukito était effrayé, qu'est ce qu'il allait lui faire !

Yk d'un ton presque suppliant : s'il vous plait allez-vous-en……

Eriol le regardait et lui montra sa main, il semblait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Il l'avança vers le jeune homme qui eu un geste de retrait.

Yk craint : NON ! Soudain, Eriol s'effondra au sol, quelque chose l'avait frappé.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait plus, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, se trouvait à ses cotés, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et au regard infiniment doux. Yukito reconnu sans peine Toya.

Yk encore choqué : c'est bien toi ?

Toya le serrât aussi fort qu'il le put, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

T dans un souffle : du calme, tout va bien. Ces bras étaient si chauds, il y était si bien, il aurait voulu y rester éternellement.

Derrière eux, des bruits se firent entendre, c'était Spinel, Kero et Sakura qui arrivaient en courant.

Elle avait débouché dans la clairière si soudainement qu'elle fut aveuglée. Malgré la nuit on y voyait comme en plein jour, La pleine lune brillait comme jamais et faisait scintiller la neige, comme des milliers d'étoiles. Une foi accoutumée à la lumière, elle fut étonnée de découvrir Yukito était dans les bras de son frère et Eriol couché a leurs cotés.

Spinel se précipita aux cotés de son maître. Il avait visiblement le nez cassé et quelques bleus.

S essoufflé : Yuki, est-ce que ça va !

Yk :…oui...

Toya le lâcha et l'examina avec attention, son regard s'arrêta sur une tache sombre dans le coup de son fiancé.

T : c'est du sang, tu es blessé !

Yuki porta sa main a coup : non je vais bien, ce n'est pas à moi.

Sp : Sakura, regarde Eriol a du sang sur la main.

Elle examina la main du sorcier, mais ce n'était pas son sang non plus, il allait visiblement bien.

S : ne t'inquiété pas Spinel, puis regardant Toya, c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

T : je, j'ai cru qu'il menaçait yuki.

Sp : tu es fou !

S tachant de le calmer : il va bien, je te garanti. De plus si ce que Ruby et toi m'avez dis et vrai, c'est peut-être préférable qu'il soit inconscient pour le moment.

La jeune femme se retourna vers Yukito et le pris par les épaules.

S : que s'est-il passé, t'as t-il fais quelques choses ?

Yk : je ne sais pas, je….

Tout en l'écoutant, elle l'observait. Il semblait choqué mais en bonne santé, cela voulait dire que Yue aussi. Pourtant il y avait eu quelque chose ici, un pressentiment la poussa à chercher dans les yeux du jeune homme, la lueur de ceux de son gardien. Soudain, une angoisse, elle ne ressentait pas la présence de Yue !

S plus brusque : fait un effort s'il te plait.

T : Tu ne vois pas qu'il est exténué !

S : je suis désolé, mais il le faut, quelque chose n'est pas normal.

Yk : Je…il plongea sa tête entre ses mains puis se raidi, Sakura pu voir un éclair de panique dans ses yeux.

Yk : faîtes que ce ne soit pas vrai !

S inquiète : quoi, de quoi tu parles?

Yukito ne bougeait plus.

S : quoi que se passe-t-il ?

Yk : On, on a été séparé ! Je l'ai vu, il, il était devant moi !

T : restes calme, qui était devant toi ?

Yukito s'accrocha au bras de Sakura : Yue, je l'ai vu!

T circonspect : c'est impossible.

Yk de plus en plus paniqué : Il, il a été blessé, du sang, il saignait.

Spinel écoutait sans osé intervenir.

En entendant ça, Sakura marqua une pause, ce n'est pas possible, ses pires craintes se réalisaient, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas maintenant !

K : Sakura, viens par ici il y a d'autres marques de sang !

Sakura priait aussi fort que possible pour que ce sang ne soit pas celui de son ange.

K : ça s'arrête là, il n'y a rien après.

S paniquée : Mais où es-t-il Kero ! Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Yukito, je t'en pris, dis-moi où il est !

Yk :… je ne me souviens de rien, je, il se battait avec Eriol, il a blessé Yue et……..Il regardait dans le vide, soudain des larmes s'écoulèrent sur son visage.

T : qu'est ce qu'il se passe, par pitié répond moi !

Le jeune homme enfoui son visage dans les bras de son amant, incapable de parler sous le coup de l'émotion.

Sakura affolée balayait frénétiquement l'espace du regard à la recherche d'une trace de l'ange. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une forme dans la neige en contrebas. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir !

S : mon dieu YUE !

Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à l'endroit où l'ange se trouvait. Arrivée à un mètre, son cœur s'arrêta. Elle ne bougeait plus, le regard fixé sur le corps.

K : quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il suivit son regard et découvrit avec horreur ce qui la faisait réagir ainsi. Yue était là, dos à eux au milieu d'une tache de sang.

Tous deux furent incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis après une profonde inspiration, Sakura s'accroupi aux coté de l'ange et avança vers son épaule une main tremblante. Elle stoppa son geste en voyant la main de celui-ci bouger légèrement.

S : Kero ! il est en vie ! Aides moi à le retourner, vite !

Kero s'exécuta. Mais leur soulagement fut de très courte durée, des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Son si bel ange mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ! du sang, il y avait du sang partout ! Elle réprima un cri de colère, Eriol allait le payer, comment avait-il osé faire ça ! Elle allait se précipiter sur le sorcier quand Yue ouvrit les yeux.

Eux autrefois si perçant, ne la regardait plus, ils fixaient un endroit inconnu.

S juste pour Kero : je ne sens presque plus sa magie, comment est-ce possible ! Puis se penchant vers l'ange, Yu, Yue, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Il tourna la tête en sa direction, tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu. Elle écarta doucement les mèches de cheveux tachées qui obstruaient son visage.

S : tu m'as fais si peur.

Tout en essayant d'essuyer le sang, elle constata que Yue était gelé, elle posa sa veste sur sa poitrine pour tenté de lui apporter un peu de chaleur. A ces cotés Kero fixait son compagnon.

S : Kero ?

K : regarde ses yeux…

Ils avaient perdu leur couleur améthyste, ils étaient à présent d'un bleu glacial, comme si quelque chose les avait délavés.

S terrifiée : Ça, ça ne veut rien dire n'est-ce pas !

Kero détourna son regard du sien.

S : Kero !

K dans un souffle : je suis désolé.

S : NON ça ne peut pas être vrai ! On va le soigner, il va retrouver sa magie….

K : c'est trop tard, il n'y a plus rien à faire, je…

S furieuse : Ce n'est pas la réponse que je veux ! Elle s'effondra en larmes, ce n'est pas possible, pas lui ! Elle s'était promis de trouver un moyen pour que plus jamais il n'ait à souffrir du manque de magie et il en mourait sous ses yeux ! Comment avait-elle pu croire que tout serait de nouveau comme avant. Complètement perdue, elle fut surprise de découvrir une main dans la sienne, celle de Yue.

Elle appuya cette main si froide contre sa joue, et le regardait en pleurant.

S : tiens bon, je vais te ramener à la maison…

Dans un denier effort, Yue essaya de prononcer quelques mots.

Y : …

S lui posant un doigt sur la bouche : shutt, tu ne dois pas parler !

Y dans un souffle : …..sakura…

S : non ne dit rien, on va te sauver, dis moi ce que je dois faire, je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime trop !

L'ange eu un léger rictus, finalement Sakura partageait ses sentiments.

Y :…j, je…… il fut saisit d'une incontrôlable crise de tremblement, il s'éloignait, il n'arrivait plus à sentir la chaleur de sa peau, le froid, tout n'était plus que glace.

S : mon dieu non ! Elle se serra à lui, tiens bon encore quelques minutes je vais te réchauffer ! Carte du feu, vient à……… mais avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, tout s'était calmé.

Mais Yue ne la regardait plus ça tête était retombée sur le coté, ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

S secouant l'ange : Non, Yue reste avec moi ! JE T'ORDONNE DE VIVRE TU M'ENTENDS !

S : Il doit y avoir une carte un moyen ! par pitié…

Kero ne réagissait plus, il était perdu. Les gardiens ne peuvent mourir…

Paniquée elle appela désespérément son frère qui arrivait accourait déjà : Toya, TOYA !

Elle serrait plus fort que jamais la main de Yue contre sa joue : je t'en prie, tu n'as pas le droit, ne me laisse pas.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, il ne l'entendait plus, petit à petit le froid l'avalait. Sa main s'échappa de celle de Sakura et retomba au sol.

S poussant un hurlement : YUE ! Son cœur éclata en mille morceaux, elle était détruite.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Bouhouhouhouhouhou………………..je suis un monstre !_

_Autant vous dire que je n'ai plus de mouchoirs !_

_Ne me tuez pas pitié, il reste encore quelques chapitres _


	10. avis du lecteur

Amis lecteurs bonjour ! 

**Je sais, ce n'est pas encore la suite, mais je vais vous expliquer ! Je ne compte pas arrêter cette fic, bien au contraire ! **

**Seulement est née ces derniers jours, dans mon esprit tordu et malade, (faut que j'arrête les Angel Sanctuary je pense **:D** ) une nouvelle péripétie pour notre ange favori ( en tout cas le mien, je crois que ça se voit ! **lol

**En fait, on en saurait plus sur la raison de la création de Yue, et ce qu'il s'est passé dans ses « premières années » surtout un événement marquant, qui influerait sur la suite de l'histoire. **

**Le seul problème c'est que tout ça n'est pas très gaie (y a pas pire que la mort vous me direz, et bien si !), **lol** . Peut-être même que ça heurtera les âmes sensibles, (ne présumons pas trop de nos capacités non plus **-,- ;** ) ça donne envie non ?**

Mais tout ça dans le but de déboucher sur une happy end encore plus émouvante (snif snif )

**J'organise donc un référendum (je me demande ou je vais chercher ça **:D

**- Etes vous pour ou contre plus de noirceur dans l'histoire, et mes idées tordues ? Ou vous préférez que l'histoire s'arrête après les durs évènements que j'ai fais endurer a tout le monde **lol **? ça en fait des questions o**

**Répondez honnêtement, si c'est « non » ça ne gênera en rien le déroulement de cette fic, puisque j'ai encore quelques chapitres à vous montrer, tout est prévue **lol. **Je n'en voudrais à personne promis, j'exprimerais juste mes idée dans un one shot ou une autre fic quand celle là sera finit! **

**En tout cas ça ne prendrait pas effet dans l'immédiat, j'ai besoin de savoir pour commencé a semer des indices ou pas! **

**En tout cas je tiens à remercier tout le monde ! Vous êtes formidable ! Des que je vois vos reviews je saute au plafond et j'ai des petites étincelles dans les yeux toute la journée ! Je vous adore !**

**XXXX**


	11. Une lueur d’espoir

Désolé d'avoir tardé ! Mais je tenais à vous faire une belle suite ! Et j'espère que j'y suis arrivé ! Ça m'a donné du mal, mais je suis satisfaite. (oulala ça ce la racle par ici **-,- ;** )

De plus mes chers frères et sœurs se sont donné le mot pour squatter ma chambre ce qui me stresse tout particulièrement ! **lol**

_J'ai bien pris note des suggestions qui m'ont été soumise, à l'occasion de mon référendum. Je constate qu'il y en a encore plus psychopathes que moi ! **lol** _

_Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup de toutes vos review, me voir menacé de mort m'a fait super plaisir ! Pour celles qui voulaient des mouchoirs, je suis désolé mais j'ai vidé tous les stocks ! Chacun pour sa peau ! **lol**_

_Mais trêve de bavardages, voici la suite !_

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Toya arriva aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, accompagné de Yukito. Le jeune homme, encore faible, n'avait pas voulu le lâcher et était accroché à son épaule.

T : que ce ……..

Ils découvrirent avec stupeur la raison des cris de panique de Sakura, la jeune femme était à présent écroulé en larme, sur la poitrine Yue couvert de sang. A la vue de ce spectacle, Yukito lâcha le bras de son amant et s'écroula à terre. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller…

Malheureusement, c'était bien réel, l'inacceptable était arrivé, un ange était mort. Tous étaient incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, ils regardaient consternés Sakura pleurer.

C'est au milieu de ce silence de mort que Ruby moon arriva.

Rm essoufflée : enfin je vous trouve ! Je vous ai cherché partout.

Personne ne prêta attention a son arrivée.

Rm : que ce passe t-il, quelqu'un a crié ! C'est grâce à ça que je vous ai retrouvé. Eriol est devenu fou, il nous a menacé Yue et moi…en regardant autour d'elle, elle sembla enfin réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Rm une main sur la bouche : oh non………ne me dites pas que…

Sakura d'une voix sans timbre : il est mort.

Rm : non c'est impossible, quand je suis parti, il allait bien, il…

Sakura hurlant : IL EST MORT ! Il l'a tué.

Rm terrifiée : non ce n'était pas lui, jamais il n'aurait fait de mal a qui que ce soit…

S criant toujours : ne cherches pas à le défendre !

Spinel et Ruby n'osaient plus bouger, la fureur de la jeune femme dégageai une énergie considérable.

Toya dans l'espoir de la calmer s'approcha d'elle le plus doucement possible, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Elle fit un geste vif pour se dégager.

S le regarda avec colère : C'est à cause de toi tous çà ! Si vous ne vous étiez pas disputés, il ne serait jamais sorti.

Toya ne répondit rien, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

De son coté, Yukito ne pouvait pas la laisser dire ça, Toya n'y était pour rien.

Yk : non… c'est de ma faute, il s'est sacrifié pour moi.

T le prenant par les épaules : ne dis pas ça, tu….

Kero sortit de son apparente léthargie : ce n'est la faute de personne ici, je sais que ta douleur est immense, mais tu ne peux pas dire ça Sakura !

Sakura Touchée par le reproche de son gardien se réfugia dans les bras de son frère ou elle continua de pleurer

S : qu'est- ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

T : continuer, pour lui !

A quelques mètres de là, Eriol commençait à bouger et émit un gémissement en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. Spinel, qui n'osait dire un mot, et Ruby se précipitèrent sur lui. Leur maître leur reviendrait-il ou bien est-ce que Clow avait définitivement occulté ce qu'il restait de leur maître ?

Rm et Sp ensemble : est-ce que vous allez bien ?

E : qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Je vous avais défendu de me rejoindre ! Puis se redressant peu a peu, et toi Ruby, tu oses revenir !

Rm : non c'est impossible…

En entendant la voix du sorcier, Sakura devint soudain furieuse, tout était de sa faute, il allait le payer ! Dans un mouvement, elle se libéra de l'étreinte de son frère et plus déterminé que jamais, se jeta sur Eriol.

Ses deux gardiens pris aux dépourvus n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, déjà Sakura décrochait un violent crochet de droit au sorcier encore engourdis.

Il sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche.

S criant : maintenant tu vas payer tout le mal que tu as fait !

E la regardant droit dans les yeux : il a déjà essayé cette solution et ça n'a pas marché…

S'en était trop, d'un revers de la main, elle lui donna une violente gifle qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres de là ! Horrifié, Ruby essaya de se mettre en travers de son chemin. La jeune femme semblait hors de control et au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à frapper la gardienne, un cri se fit entendre.

Yk : NOOOOON

Ce cri stoppa momentanément Sakura.

Yk : tu es entrain de faire la même choses que lui ! C'est comme ça qu'il a blessé Yue, alors qu'il essayait de se mettre en travers de son chemin !

A ces mots, Sakura perdit tous ses moyens, elle resta sur place, terrorisé par ce qu'elle aurait pu faire.

Sans un mot elle retourna aux coté de Yue.

T dans un souffle : viens, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.

S : non !

T : je t'en pris, ne rends pas les choses encore plus tragiques qu'elles ne le sont.

S : Je vous en prie, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne... n'importe quoi.

Au moment ou une de ses larmes atteignit le sol, une lumière aveuglante surgit des profondeurs de la nuit. Incapable de la regardé en fasse, tous détournèrent le regard.

Voix : l'aimes-tu à ce point ?

Tous étaient sans voix, au milieu de la lumière, se tenait une jeune femme.

Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Ses traits d'une grande finesse ne reflétaient aucune émotion encore accentuée par des yeux aussi profonds que la nuit. D'immenses cheveux blancs flottaient autour d'elle, et de sa peau diaphane se dégageait une douce lueur. Elle se déplaçait sans le moindre effort a la surface de la neige, comme si la gravité n'avait aucun effet sur elle.

Lentement elle s'approcha de Sakura. Kero voulant la protéger se posta devant son maître.

Amusé par cette réaction elle s'arrêta juste devant le gardien.

Jeune femme : que comptes-tu faire ?

K : j, je…

Elle dépassa le gardien sans aucune difficulté et se mit face à Sakura

Jf : l'aimes-tu à ce point ?

S : qu, qui êtes vous ?

Jf lui souriant : celle qui pourra t'aider, le reste importe peu n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en disant cela, elle contempla l'ange à terre.

Jf d'un air attristé : tout cela n'aurait pas du arriver …

Elle s'accroupit pour sonder le regard de Sakura, l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Mais dans les yeux de la maîtresse des cartes, elle ne voyait que chagrin et douleur.

S : vous pouvez réellement m'aider ?

Jf : j'ai entendu ton appel, je suis là pour ça.

S : mais pourquoi ?

Jf regardant Yue : ne suis-je pas en parti la cause de son mal ?

Sakura était épuisé, elle ne comprenait plus et ne cherchait même pas à saisir les mots de la jeune femme. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle pouvait l'aider.

De son coté, Eriol c'était relevé et venait, sous l'œil ébahi de ses gardiens, a la rencontre de la jeune femme

E : je suis heureux de te revoir Tsuki !

S : qu'est ce que…

Tsuki : ce n'est pas dans d'heureuses circonstances, ta folie m'a forcé à agir. Elle regardait toujours l'ange.

E : toujours aussi froide ! Je ne suis pas fou, je récupère ce qui m'appartient.

Sakura voulut se jeter sur lui, mais fut retenu par Toya.

S : il ne vous appartient pas ! Ce n'est pas un objet !

Ts en se relevant et faisant fasse à Eriol : C'est pourtant ce qu'il était n'est-ce pas ?

S : mais…

E : je m'ennuyais, les cartes ne me satisfaisaient plus.

S écœuré : mais comment osez-vous dire ça ?

E : pourquoi cela te choque-t-il, je croyais que j'étais un monstre ?

Sakura fût surprise, sa voix contenait beaucoup plus d'amertume que de colère.

Ts souriant : pourquoi avoir mis tant d'attention a son apparence dans ce cas ? Peu importe pour un objet.

E lui rendant son sourire : oui…ça ne devait être qu'un simple … jouet, mais…

Sakura ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle entendait.

S : vous l'avez créer uniquement pour tromper votre ennui !

E : tu ne comprends pas.

Ts pour Eriol : tu t'es attaché à lui dès le début n'est ce pas ?

Eriol semblait se replonger dans ses souvenirs : dès les premiers jours, c'était plus qu'un simple jouet. Il était si curieux, si désireux de partager son savoir et d'être en ma compagnie…

Ts : et pourtant tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il se passait, tu n'as pas su le protéger.

E : comment aurais-je pu prévoir que……mais j'ai tout fait pour qu'il oubli et ça a réussit !

S excédé : mais de quoi parlez-vous bon sang !

Ts se tournant vers elle : patience tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt, puis de nouveau vers Eriol, n'as-tu pas retenu les erreurs du passé ? S'il comptait tant pour toi, pourquoi une telle folie ?

Elle restait d'un calme imperturbable.

E furieux : il allait lui donner ce que je n'ai jamais eu !

Ts : comment voulais-tu ? L'oubli est une chose mais l'inconscient lui n'oubli jamais. Il s'endort parfois…. Tu aurais dû être content pour eux, mais la jalousie a pris le dessus.

E : qu'en sais-tu ! Toi la lune, si froide et inaccessible !

Ts : tu as fais une erreur a l'époque et tu recommences. Laisse les en paix, tu as choisi de disparaître, tu ne peux pas revenir.

E : tu ne peux pas me forcer.

Ts : je le peux, mais je préférerais ne pas avoir à le faire.

E : je voulais juste le protéger…

Ts : et bien contemple ton œuvre. Elle s'écarta doucement pour permettre à Eriol de voir Yue au sol.

E : alors c'était vrai….

Ts : tu as tout détruit, va-t-en.

Soudain Eriol fut pris de convulsions, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Ces gardiens tentèrent de le calmer, mais la jeune femme les arrêta d'un simple regard. Pour Ruby, les secondes ressemblaient à des années, ça lui était insupportable de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une vapeur argenté sortit du corps du sorcier. Elle resta sur place quelques instants, puis disparues.

Ts : j'espère que tu trouveras enfin la paix.

Rm ébahit : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ts : Clow n'est plus, puis regardant les deux gardiens, la solitude a permit de telles choses, l'esprit d'Eriol est devenu influençable et Clow en a profité ! Veillez plus que jamais sur lui. Son regard se concentra ensuite sur Ruby.

Tsuki avec un léger sourire : surtout toi.

Elle laissa Ruby complètement rouge et se tourna de nouveaux vers Sakura.

Cette dernière ne comprenait plus, la lune ! Les plus anciens livre de magie en parlent, mais dans la mythologie, Tsuki est sensé être un homme. De plus, il était déjà arrivé quelque chose a Yue par le passé, mais quoi ? Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête, au moment ou elle allait demander des explications, la jeune femme lui posa un doigt sur la bouche.

Ts : pour t'éclairer un peu, je suis bien une femme, malgré tout ce qu'on a rapporté à mon sujet..

S regardait Yue à présent : mais vous vous…

Ts : troublante ressemblance n'est-ce pas ! Yue me ressemble puisque qu'il a été créer sous le signe de la lune et que Clow et moi, nous étions déjà rencontrés.

Sakura était perplexe, c'était trop en même temps.

Ts : tu comprendras plus tard, le jour se lève et pour l'instant il faut agir. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard…

Elle caressa doucement le visage de l'ange, puis posa une main sur sa poitrine.

S : que faîtes vous?

La jeune femme tentait de se concentrer : ne m'interrompt pas.

Une lueur bleutée se dégageait de sa main, lentement, elle s'insinuait dans le corps de l'ange.

Ts : sa magie est épuisée et pourtant quelque chose le retient.

S : comment ça ?

Ts : on dirait qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

Inconsciemment Sakura se mit à rougir.

Soudain la lumière devint plus intense, elle vira au blanc.

Tsuki dans un murmure : gardien des cartes de Sakura, dédié à la lune, revient vers nous.

Rien ne se passait, l'ange restait toujours de marbre.

S inquiète : pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! Il devrait se passer quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

Ts : peut-être est-il trop tard ?

S : non c'est impossible ! Elle se pencha sur le visage de Yue et murmura tout bas, reviens vers moi, ne me laisses pas.

Soudain dans un tressaut, Yue émit une violente respiration. Une immense vague de chaleur le submergea, de tout son corps irradiait la magie !

Tsuki en direction de Sakura qui, surprise, s'était reculé : La magie circule de nouveaux en lui. Tu dois me promettre de ne pas lui parler de ce que tu as entendu ce soir, des blessures plus profondes pourraient se réouvrires, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Il ne doit pas se souvenir.

Sakura était circonspecte mais elle promit.

Tsuki lui souriant : tu auras des réponses à tes questions, mais pas maintenant c'est trop tôt.

D'un geste gracieux, elle de releva et disparue soudain comme elle était arrivée.

Sans plus attendre, Sakura poussa un cri de joie et sauta sur Kero : il respire, il est revenu !

Kero n'osait y croire, c'était plus qu'il n'avait espéré.

L'espace d'un instant, tout le monde oublia la situation tellement leur joie était grande. Yukito qui n'en revenait pas, essaya de se pincer la main.

T : aille ! C'est ma main !

Yk embarrassé : oh, pardon.

Plus aucune paroles ne furent prononcées, un rire collectif s'éleva d'entre les arbres.

Mais bien que la magie circule à nouveaux dans son corps, Yue respirait difficilement et ce fut Toya qui le premier s'en rendit compte.

T : il ne va pas bien, il faut le soigner.

Sakura se pencha sur l'ange. En effet sa respiration était saccadée et du sang s'écoulait à nouveau de ses blessures.

S ayant repris tout son aplomb : il faut le ramener à la maison et faire vite.

Yk : mais comment faire ?

La voix de Toya se fit entendre: je vais le porter, Yukito, tu peux marcher ?

Yk : bien sûr, avec un peu d'aide !

K : je t'aiderais, mais que fait-on d'Eriol ?

S : celui là, il mériterait de rester sur place ! Mais nous allons le ramener à la maison aussi. Son regard se posa sur les deux gardiens : Ruby, Spinel vous pouvez le porter ?

Rm : oui nous nous occupons de lui.

Ils ne disaient pas un mot, ce soir ils en avaient vu et entendu plus que ne le permettait l'entendement.

Toya souleva Yue du sol, le plus délicatement possible. Tout le long du trajet, Sakura serra la main de l'ange, cette foi elle ne le lâcherait pas.

Le reste du voyage s'effectua sans un bruit. Une foi arriver à la maison, Sakura du consentir à se séparer de l'ange quelques secondes, pour donner une chambre a Eriol toujours inanimé, pendant que Toya soignait ses blessures.

Spinel restait en retrait, de peur de provoquer la colère de la jeune femme, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Ruby.

Rm : je suis désolé.

S : ce soir, ce mot a suffisamment été prononcé pour toute une vie.

Elle réalisait qu'elle avait failli tuer un innocent, elle aurait pu tuer Eriol, son ami.

Rm : merci de ne pas l'avoir laissé.

S tout en s'afférant a la préparation d'un lit pour le jeune sorcier : ce n'était pas de sa faute, seul Clow est responsable.

La jeune femme regardait son maître perplexe, après tout ce qu'il c'était passé ce soir, l'aimait-elle encore ?

S avec douceur: ne t'éloignes pas de lui au moment ou il en a le plus besoin.

Sp poussant gentiment Sakura : nous nous occuperons du reste, va le voir.

S lui souriant : merci.

Après un dernier regard sur le jeune homme, elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne, là où son frère soignait Yue. En entrant, elle constata que Toya avait finit. L'ange était allongé dans son lit, cette vision la fit sourire. Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et l'observa. Il n'avait plus de sang sur le visage, elle pouvait de nouveaux admirer la blancheur de sa peau.

Elle se perdit quelques secondes dans ses rêveries et pensa à ce que Eriol avait dit.

Il ne l'a créer que comme un objet, une poupée pour tromper son ennui, il devait entre être de même pour Kero ! Comment peut-on faire ça ? Pourtant il semblait réellement sincère quand il parlait de son amour pour lui et de cet accident…... Tout était si compliqué !

Une foi ses esprits repris, elle constata qu'une partie de son épaule était bandée. Les bandages laissaient voir une partie du torse de l'ange, il était assez musclé malgré son allure fine et androgyne. Machinalement, elle laissa ses doigts vagabondés sur lui quelques minutes, puis s'arrêta net lorsqu'un frison le parcourut.

S pour elle-même : n'en profites pas ma fille.

Elle avait toujours rêvé de le découvrir, mais pas dans ces conditions. C'était à lui de lui montrer s'il le désirait.

Son regard croisa celui de son frère, qui visiblement était à ses cotés depuis un moment, et elle se mit à rougir.

Toya perçût ce gène, mais n'insista pas.

T : Il va bien, il sera vite sur pied.

S : merci…elle réalisait soudain combien elle avait besoin de son frère, sans lui elle n'y serait pas arrivée.

T : ne me remercie pas, je ferais tout pour les petits monstres ! Elle se mit à rire.

S : je ne suis pas un monstre !

T : ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu rire.

S : et moi que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi heureux.

Il regardait amoureusement Yukito qui s'était endormi au fond d'un fauteuil.

T : j'ai une dette éternelle envers Yue.

Sakura comprit tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler, elle lui sourit.

S : est-ce qu'il va bien ?

T : il est épuisé et choqué, mais ça devrait aller.

S : vous devriez aller dormir, je l'examinerais demain.

T : comment ça !

S : je dois m'assurer qu'il ne manque de rien, de plus c'est le seul à pouvoir nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

T : je comprends, et toi, tu ne viens pas te reposer ?

S : je reste là, après tout c'est ma chambre.

T en donnant à sa sœur un de ses rares rires : n'en profites pas petit monstre !

S prenant un air offusqué : sorts d'ici tout de suite !

T : très bien, très bien… tout doucement, il réveilla doucement Yukito

Yk : hein

T souriant : il est temps d'allé se coucher.

Yk : d'accord. Le jeune homme se laissa porter par Toya, il en avait vu de dures cette nuit.

S : bonne nuit Yukito !

Yk dans un pâle sourire : merci.

S : yuki!

Yk : hum?

S : je suis contente que tu sois pour de bon parmi nous.

Yk : moi aussi !

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre.

S : toi aussi Kero !

K : mais comment sais-tu que… ?

S : je te connais Kero, tu n'es pas discret ! De plus tu caches mal ton affection pour Yue.

K en riant : tout comme toi !

Sakura chassant Kero de la chambre : n'importe quoi, aller sors d'ici! Demain tu seras de mauvaise humeur et je n'y tiens pas.

K : mais toi, tu vas bien ?

S : dans un dernier sourire : mieux que jamais.

K : très bien, alors à demain.

Sakura se retrouvait enfin seule avec Yue, mais à peine Kero avait-il quitté la pièce qu'elle s'endormit à son tour.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Après tant d'émotions, l'humour est de retour ! Je ne suis pas un monstre absolue quand même **lol** je suis même la reine des blagues foireuses :D ( qui l'eu cru !)_

_Comme d'habitude, dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec vos tites reviews !_

_Je tiens juste à préciser, que les suites seront peur-être un petit peu moins régulières ( pas plus de temps que je n'en aie mis pour poster celle là). En effet, je vais commencer mon boulot d'été et comme je suis une éternelle insatisfaite, je retravaille beaucoup mes chapitres prés-écrits._


	12. ça ne fais que commencer

_**Kittyarra :** va falloir se calmer ! Je rappel que Yue est à moi ! en tout cas je sui ravie que tu ai aimé ce passage ! lol Pour la question sur le sang, je n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, mais une amie, m'a suggérée un blanc nacré, et je dois avouer que ça me plait bien._

Pour Tsuki, c'est la lune en personne ! C'est donc normal que Yue lui ressemble, puisqu'il été crée sous le signe de la lune. De plus Clow l'avait déjà vu, peut-être s'en ai t-il inspiré ! Est-ce que ça te va comme réponse ?

_**L'ange noir :** bonne nouvelle, j'ai commandé tout un stock de mouchoir ! C'est la fête !_

_**Sherazade :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fais chaud au cœur, je t'adores!Mais je ne suis pas un petit monstre!**lol** _

_**Vyrses :** merci d'être toujours a l'appel ! Et aussi d'avoir remarqué que le nombre de pages augmentait **lol** ça m'a donné du mal crois-moi !_

_**Talia :** ravie que cette suite te plaise ! Pour le volume des suites, je vais réfléchir aux deux chapitres de suite! Mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite **:p**_

_**IthilIsilwen :** merci pour la correction, que serais-je sans toi !_

Après une longue attente et j'en suis désolé ! voici enfin le nouveau chapitre 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et Yue ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Chaque jour, Sakura lui parlait dans l'espoir qu'il l'entende, mais rien ne parvenait à le tirer de son sommeil si agité.

Elle était inquiète, l'ange faisait de terribles cauchemars et elle ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est tenter en vain de le calmer. Lui d'ordinaire si calme, avait des sueurs froides et semblait terrifié. Même si elle ne lui était d'aucun secours, elle ne le quittait pas, restant à ses cotés jours et nuit. Rien n'arrivait à la faire sortir de sa chambre.

**_Des voix, il y a tellement de voix qui tournent dans ma tête ! A qui sont-elles ? Que disent-elles ? Je ne parviens pas à saisir leur sens, ce ne sont que des murmurent inaudibles et incessants. Assez ! Pourquoi en s'arrêtent-elles pas ?_**

S : chut, calmes-toi, tout va bien.

**_Cette voix, je la reconnais, elle est si douce, elle résonne comme une musique. Ne t'arrêtes pas sinon je vais me perdre, parles moi encore…._**

Y :…Sakura…

S : tu te réveilles enfin !

**_Elle me sourit, elle est tellement belle, je pourrais me noyer dans ce sourire._**

S : ne t'agites pas, tu es resté inconscient plusieurs jours.

**_Elle est en vie ! Clow ne l'a pas touché… qu'as t-il pu se passer ?_**

Sakura contemplait ses yeux. Elle avait espéré qu'ils n'avaient pas changés, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient perdu leur magnifique couleur améthyste et étaient devenus d'un bleu aussi pur qu'un ciel d'hiver. Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre avait changé, ce nouveau regard était tellement expressif ! Elle pouvait à présent lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il était heureux de la voir et en même temps si torturé.

**_Elle me sourit et pourtant quelque chose ne va pas, ses yeux cachent mal sa tristesse. J'aimerais tant la prendre dans mes bras…impossible, je n'arrive pas à bouger, je suis si fatigué…et ces voix, toujours ces voix, je peux presque les entendre…_**

S : Yue ne te rendors pas je t'en prie !

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru qu'il resterait enfin avec elle, mais quelque chose semblait le retenir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

S : oui ?

Voix : c'est Eriol, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

S : bien sur !

Eriol fut choqué de l'apparence de la jeune femme : tu as l'air épuisée, tu devrais te reposer.

S lui souriant : je te remercie, je vais très bien. Mais toi, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

E : beaucoup mieux…de toute évidence, il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

E regardant Yue : il y a du nouveau ?

S : il s'est réveillé quelques minutes seulement. Je ne comprends pas, sa magie n'a jamais été aussi forte et sa blessure se cicatrise…

E : c'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

**_Où est Sakura ? je ne l'entends plus, je ne la sens plus a mes cotés… et ces murmures, toujours eux, je peux presque les entendre…_**

S : oui bien sur, mais... je suis inquiète.

E : comment ça ?

S : quelque chose le torture, je le vois bien… est-ce que tu saurais pourquoi ?

E : j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, les souvenirs qu'il me restait de Clow sont partit en même temps que lui.

Eriol s'approcha du lit. Il lui avait fait tant de mal, et maintenant qu'il a besoin d'aide, il en est incapable. Il voulut toucher le visage de Yue mais il s'arrêta net et ramena sa main vers lui.

Un sanglot, quelqu'un pleure…il y a quelqu'un d'autre…un murmure… 

Sakura le regardant tendrement : ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Eriol lui fit un léger sourire : je sais… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser.

Sakura l'observait attentivement. Dans la peine ombre, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il boitait et que des hématomes marbraient son visage.

S alarmé : c'est moi qui t'es fait ça !

Eriol se mit à rire : tu n'es pas la seule responsable rassure toi! Yue n'a pas ménagé sa force lui aussi.

Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être flattée ! Yukito lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et c'est pour la protéger elle, que Yue avait attaqué le sorcier.

**_Ces sanglots me semblent familiers, on dirait ceux d'une femme…_ **

S : Ruby se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, tu devrais lui parler.

Eriol un peu surpris : Vraiment !

Sakura se mit à rire : nous vivons à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, et pourtant nous avons les mêmes difficultés à voir ce qui est évident.

Eriol ne parut ne pas comprendre et sourit.

E : je vais te laisser, mais promets-moi de te reposer.

S lui souriant : uniquement si tu parles à Ruby !

**_Toujours ces pleurs, non ce ne sont pas ceux d'une femme…pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce poids, je n'arrive plus à respirer, j'étouffe…_**

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Pendant ce temps, Ruby moon et Yukito étaient sortis prendre l'air dans le jardin, alors que Kero et Spinel s'étaient lancés dans une bataille pour savoir lequel pourrait manger le plus de pâtisseries. Le tout étant arbitré par Toya.

Yk : je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Rm : moi aussi... nous aurions du revenir avant.

Yk : ne te rends pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir de tels événements.

Rm essayant de changer de sujet : tu as des nouvelles de Sakura ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vue.

Yk : elle reste avec Yue et je la comprends, si Toya avait été blessé, je ne l'aurais pas quitté d'une semelle !

Rm en riant : oh oui je veux bien te croire ! Tu te rappelles, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois ? J'avais jeté mon dévolu sur Toya et tu étais tellement jaloux !

Yk : ce n'est pas vrai !

Rm : oh que si !

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

Yk : je dois bien avouer que je te surveillais de près !

Rm : il était si mignon !

Yk : du calme, il est à moi ! Ils se remirent à rire.

Rm gênée : est-ce que ça ne te fait pas bizarre de vivre seul, de ne plus partager le corps de Yue ?

Yk : il y a un grand vide qui m'effraie parfois, je m'étais habitué à sa présence, nos conversations, même si ce n'était pas souvent.

Rm : mais il est si ennuyeux !

Yk : non tu te trompes, c'est quelqu'un de bien, il essayait juste de me protéger.

Rm se rappelant ce que Yue avait fait pour lui : excuse-moi…

Yk : ce n'est pas grave.

Rm : tu crois qu'il va se réveiller ?

Yk : je l'espère…puis en souriant, il y a quelqu'un qui l'attend maintenant et en plus vous auriez beaucoup à vous connaître, vous avez le même problème d'après ce que je vois.

Rm : de quoi tu parles ?

Yk : tu l'aimes non ?

Rm choquée : Yue, mais ça va pas !

Yk : mais non, Eriol !

Rm totalement empourprée : je, ne, non !

Yk : c'est gros comme une maison !

Rm : peut-être un peu, mais ça ne te regarde pas.

Yk : très bien, ne te vexe pas !

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence pendant un petit moment.

Rm : tu as raison, mais après ce que j'ai vu l'autre soir, je ne suis plus sûre de l'aimer.

Yk : réfléchis bien, ce n'était pas lui, il ne nous aurait jamais fait de mal.

Rm un peu gêné : sans doute….. Te rappelles tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Yk soudain emplit d'une grande tristesse : Yue m'a passé tous ces pouvoirs au risque de mourir.,. Il savait que s'il faisait ça il mourrait, et pourtant il a privilégié ma vie plutôt que la sienne.

Ruby lui prit la main : profites du cadeau qu'il t'a fait, sois heureux.

Yk lui souriant : tu as raison

Des cris se firent entendre dans la maison.

Rm : ah je crois qu'il y a un vainqueur ! Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir avant que ça ne dégénère.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kero qui avait perdu face à Spinel, décida de venir prendre des nouvelles par lui-même. En entrant, il vit que Sakura s'était endormie, veiller sur l'ange l'avait épuisé. Sans un bruit, il s'approcha de Yue et resta plusieurs heures sans bouger, à veiller sur lui. Il aurait du être là l'autre soir, il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir mesuré la gravité de la situation. Heureusement, il n'était pas mort, mais étais-ce mieux ?

Si Tsuki disait vrai, il était entrain de se rappeler ce que Clow redoutait tellement.

**_« …Tu as n'as pas été sage Yue… » Cette deuxième voix, elle prononce mon nom… Clow ? Non ce n'est pas lui, quelque chose ne va pas, de la douleur, pourquoi est-ce j'ai si mal en l'entendant…laissez-moi, faites que cela cesse! …si mal…_**

Yue émit un gémissement de douleur, mais Sakura ne l'entendit pas. Kero alerté se coucha contre lui, comme au temps où ils étaient seuls avec Clow, et lui souffla doucement a l'oreille.

K : je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est du passé, ne te laisse pas entraîner…

S : qu'est-ce que tu as dis Kero ?

Kero au bord de la crise cardiaque : tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, ne refais jamais ça !

Sakura se mit à rire légèrement : ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

K : quelques minutes.

S : décidément, tu mens toujours aussi mal.

K : … tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

S : assez pour entendre ce que tu viens de dire, que veux-tu dire par « c'est du passé » ?

K : non…ce n'est rien…

**_Ces sanglots, ils résonnent dans ma tête, ce sont…les miens ! pitié, je ne veux pas entendre la suite, dormir, seulement dormir …_**

S pris une profonde inspiration : Kero, si tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore, dis le moi. Regardes-le, il faut faire quelque chose !

Kero avait l'air pensif.

K : tu te souviens de ce qu'a dis Tsuki à propos de Yue, qu'il ne devait pas se souvenir ?

S : oui très bien, mais quel est le rapport ?

K : je crois que c'est ce qu'il se passe…

S : comment ça ?

K hésitant : Quelque chose m'est revenu en mémoire en l'entendant parlé.

S : dis moi ce que c'est, s'il te plait.

**_« Croyais-tu que tu t'en tirerais comme ça ? » La douleur, atroce douleur…ma peau est à vif… « ne résistes pas, après tout tu as été crée pour ça »…non c'est faut ! des cris, mes cris, je dois me réveiller, c'est un cauchemar…_**

K : ça s'est passé il y a longtemps, à l'époque où nous vivions en Angleterre avec Clow…c'était une immense maison et nous avions le droit d'aller et venir comme bon nous semblait, sauf pour une pièce. Clow nous avait formellement défendu d'entrer… à la réflexion, cette interdiction était plus pour Yue que pour moi.

Evidement, je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait de si terrible pour ne pas nous permettre d'y entrer. Je suis allé voir Yue, un jour ou Clow s'était absenté pour la journée, et j'ai réussit à le convaincre de m'accompagner ! J'ai eu du mal, il obéissait aveuglement à tout ce que Clow lui disait.

Nous avons finalement réussit à rentrer, après une heure d'effort pour rompre le sort qui fermait la porte. C'était une chambre. Il y avait des affaires dans tous les coins, de vieux vêtements, des livres…mais j'ai surtout remarqué un portrait accroché au mur. Il y avait trois personnes, Clow, Yue et un autre homme que je ne connaissais pas. Notre expédition dans la chambre n'a pas duré très longtemps puisque Clow est arrivé. Il était furieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il s'est mis à crier et a voulu savoir qui avait eu l'idée d'entrer. Bien sûr Yue m'a vendu.

S amusé : c'était ton idée.

K : ce n'était pas une raison…enfin, par la suite il m'a traité d'inconscient, que Yue ne devait pas se souvenir… il était dans tous ses états. Il s'est finalement calmé, nous a fait sortir et a de nouveau scellé la porte, en s'assurant que cette fois, personne ne puisse rompre le sort.

Quelques temps plus tard, intrigué par ce que j'avais vu, je suis allé demander à Clow, pourquoi on ne devait pas entrer et qui était cette personne sur le tableau.

Il m'a alors expliqué que c'était son ancien maître, qu'il était mort et que je ne devais pas en parler. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi Yue était sur dans ce tableau et pas moi, j'ai alors su que c'était très peu de temps avant que je sois créé. Après ça, il n'a plus rien voulu me dire.

Nous avons ensuite emménagé au Japon, et j'ai finit par oublié...

S : je croyais que vous aviez été créer en même temps !

K : moi aussi…

S : je suis désolé.

K : ça ne change pas grand chose de toute façon, je regrette surtout de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile.

S : c'est déjà beaucoup..

Dans son lit, Yue était en nage, il s'agitait, comme un noyé pour sortir de l'eau. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Sakura s'approcha de lui afin de le soulager un peu, tenter une nouvelle foi de le calmer. Peut-être cette fois l'entendrait-il ?

**_Arrêtez ça, je ne veux pas me rappeler…_**

Lorsque sa main toucha le front de l'ange, ce dernier se redressa et d'un geste violent la repoussa.

Y affolé : ne m'approches pas !

S interloqué : mais… Sans qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, il essaya de se lever. Il était resté inconscient trop longtemps, ses jambes étaient encore engourdies. Dans un bruit sourd, il s'écroula au sol. Kero qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux essaya de l'approcher, mais l'ange eu la même réaction avec lui.

Y : ne me touches pas, je t'en prie... Dans sa voix résonnait la douleur et la peur.

Kero regarda Sakura qui ne savait pas quoi faire, cette réaction était si soudaine et incompréhensible !

S : mais enfin Yue, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse mis à part une autre supplique de ne pas le toucher.

Après quelques secondes, l'ange avait réussit à se traîner dans un coin de la pièce. Cette vision était terrible pour Sakura. Lui qu'elle aimait, il essayait de la fuir, refusait même qu'elle le touche.

S : Kero, vas chercher les autres !

Il ne posa aucune question et sortit de la pièce dans la seconde.

Yue était à présent prostré, qu'est ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle peur chez lui ? Elle commença à avancer en sa direction le plus doucement possible.

Y : arrêtes toi là ! je ne veux pas utiliser la force…

S avançant toujours : je ne te toucherais pas, je veux juste te parler.

Y : …je, je n'ai pas été créé pour ça…dis-moi que c'est faux ! Son regard était déchirant. La douleur dans ces yeux était si vive.

S : pour quoi n'as-tu pas été créé ?

Y : mais pourquoi a-t-il fait-il ça ?

Sakura était arrivé à son niveau et s'accroupis face à lui. Cette fois il n'essaya pas de la repousser.

S : personne ne fait rien ici… Yue commençait à perdre pied, elle le voyait.

Y : je les entends encore et encore, fais taire ses cris !

S : quels cris, de qui parles-tu ?

Il s'agrippa violemment a son bras, comme si c'était le dernier moyen de ne pas sombrer.

Y : aides moi ! De nouveaux, il perdit connaissance.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

comme d'habitude, laissez vos review, n'ayez pas peur !** lol**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ithilisilwen **: si tu ne m'avais pas lâchement abandonné pour un baptistère, tu saurais ! lol_

_Sans ta correction, je suis toute perdue dans un monde cruel._

_**Sherazade :** que te dire, si ce n'est que tes reviews me chamboulent à chaque foi !_

Alala je t'aurais fait attendre, mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça 

_**Kittyarra :** et oui le pauvre il souffre ! Mais on ne saura pas dans l'immédiat pourquoi ? Le plus tard sera le mieux -- ; crois-moi ! Mais je vais semer des indices qui devraient vous permettre de trouver. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je suis heureuse de te voir toujours fidèle au poste. _

_**L'ange noir :** merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi en écrivant le dernier chapitre, j'ai vidé mon stock de mouchoir et ce n'est pas les derniers qui vont être utilisés ! lol pour l'instant, un peu de répit_

_**Vyrses :** je pense que Yue se rend compte que c'est à Sakura qu'il demande de l'aide. _

_Quant au nom de cet ancien maître, je ne peux pas en dire plus, mais tu devrais trouver facilement. : D merci pour tes reviews qui me donnent toujours une mega pêche._

_**Talia :** encore désolé pour ces suites si courtes ! Celle ci est un peu plus longue que les autres, mais la suite devrait arriver très rapidement, avant la semaine prochaine sûrement ! En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise toujours !_

_**Darkangel guard :** merci beaucoup bienvenue par mis nous ! Ne te fais pas de soucis, cette fic n'est pas abandonné, j'ai même dernièrement écrit la fin !_

Merci a vous tous de votre soutient ! Je ne demanderais jamais assez pardon de tant tarder à mettre des suites ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et cinq silhouettes apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Kero était revenu accompagné de Toya, Yukito, Eriol ainsi que ses deux gardiens.Lorsque le lion était venu paniqué, à leur rencontre, ils n'avaient posé aucunes questions et avaient accouru. A présent, la stupeur se lisait sur leurs visages. Sous leurs yeux se déroulait une scène pour le moins inhabituelle.Sakura était assise par terre, le visage couvert de larmes. Juste a coté d'elle s'étendait un corps, celui de Yue, inconscient.Tous restèrent silencieux mais après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, Kero prit la parole.

K : Sakura, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

Toya s'approcha à son tour, inquiet : dis quelque chose…

S : …il, il m'appelait à l'aide…

K : tu as réussit à l'approcher ?

S : je, il avait peur de nous Kero ! peur de nous…

Face à la détresse de la jeune femme, Eriol vint à ses cotés pour tenter de la relever.

E en la relevant : calme-toi. Tu vas t'installer dans ce fauteuil et tout nous raconter.

Quelque chose stoppa net Sakura dans son mouvement. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son poignet.

E : qu'est ce que… ?

Une main d'une pâleur irréelle, celle de Yue, enserrait son bras et semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher prise. Il fallut le secours de Ruby Moon et Yukito pour le faire desserrer son étreinte.

T : mais enfin que ce passe t-il ?

Devant l'absence de réponse il réitéra sa question, plus forte cette foi ci.

S à bout : je n'en sais rien Toya !

E : Calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

D'un geste, il essuya les larmes qui mouillaient encore le visage de la jeune femme et s'essaya face à elle.

E la regardant droit dans les yeux : que s'est-il passé exactement? Pourquoi êtes vous tout les deux dans cet état ?

S : il était en nage et j'ai voulu essayer de l'aider…il s'est réveillé en sursaut, suppliant pour ne pas qu'on le touche, je ne savais pas quoi faire ! J'ai réussit à l'approcher mais il avait si peur ! Il s'est ensuite accroché à mon bras et s'est effondré.

Eriol resta quelques secondes circonspect : Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ?

S : ces paroles étaient totalement incohérentes…

E : c'est important !

S agacé : il m'appelait à l'aide ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Si quelqu'un ici sait quelques chose, qu'il me le dise immédiatement.

E : je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais peut-être ne faudrait-il pas le savoir…

S : il en est hors de question ! Mon gardien, l'homme que j'aime à besoin de moi, je dois savoir.

L'aplomb avec lequel elle avait dit cette phrase avait surpris tout le monde.

E lui souriant : très bien, nous allons essayer de trouver une réponse. Ruby, s'il te plait, peux-tu aller chercher mon grimoire ?

Rm : bien sur, j'y vais tout de suite. Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce.

K : qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver dans ton livre ?

E : une réponse Kerobero, une réponse.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Ruby finit par revenir, un énorme livre dans les mains. Elle le donna à Eriol, qui esquissa un rictus de douleur au moment de tendre son bras. Sans doute les restes de son combat avec Yue et sakura.

S : est-ce que ça va ?

Elle observait le sorcier. Malgré les derniers évènements, il continuait à sourire, ce même sourire bienveillant depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

E : oui, merci.

Kero était à présent collé a Eriol et semblait très impatient. Le sorcier en revanche était imperturbable, il tournait lentement les pages défraîchies du grimoire, sans se soucier des yeux braqués sur lui.

K : alors ? Vous trouvez ?

E : peut-être bien…

S : c'est vrai ?

E : oui je crois, il y a quelque chose ici qui pourrait expliquer la réaction de Yue.

S : parles s'il te plait.

E : d'après ce que je lis, on dirait que Yue est bloqué au milieu de ses souvenirs.

K : mais comment c'est possible ?

E : il est dit qu'après un choc important, l'esprit peut se perdre. Visiblement, le choc qu'il a eu l'autre nuit a fait remonter ses souvenirs violemment à la surface et il n'arrive plus à en sortir.

S : mais alors on ne peut rien faire ?

E : bien au contraire, il faut intervenir sinon il peut ne jamais se réveiller.

Sakura parût affolé : Jamais ! Mais qu'est ce que tu attends pour me dire quoi faire ?

E : que tu te reposes, dans ton état tu ne lui seras d'aucune aide.

En effet, de profondes cernes marquaient le visage de la jeune femme qui tremblait sans s'en rendre compte.

S : mais…

Toya l'interrompit : il n'y a pas de « mais », depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ?

S :…

T : c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu vas aller te coucher tout de suite.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas comporté comme ça avec elle. En l'espace que quelques secondes, il était redevenu ce grand frère, lorsqu'elle était enfant, veillait sur elle d'un œil jaloux et la protégeait.Sakura esquissa un faible sourire en sa direction.

S : très bien, j'abdique…

Elle se laissa entraîner hors de la chambre par Eriol et sa gardienne mais au moment de passer la porte, quelque chose l'arrêta.

S : et Yue ?

Il était toujours à terre, personne n'avait osé le toucher.

T : je m'en occupe. Pendant ce temps, va dormir.

S : tu es sure ?

Yk d'une voix douce : sois sans craintes. Nous allons veiller sur lui, il ne peut rien se passer.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Yukito et son compagnon dans la chambre, tous avaient suivi Sakura.

Yukito voulut s'approcher de Yue, mais Toya l'arrêta, presque effrayé.

T : je m'en occupe. Il joignit les gestes a la parole et en quelque seconde, il se retrouva avec Yue dans les bras.

C'était la deuxième foi en une semaine et ça le mettait mal alaise. Durant toutes ses années, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Pas vraiment lui mais ce qu'il reflétait, ce masque inexpressif toujours figé un ce visage beaucoup trop parfait était insupportable à voir. Lui qui désirait plus que tout avoir Yukito à ses cotés, ne retrouvait rien de celui qu'il aimait dans les traits de Yue.Il le posa une nouvelle foi sur le lit de Sakura et ramena les couvertures sur lui.

Yukito le regardait faire, perdu dans ses pensés.Pourquoi l'avait-il empêché d'approcher Yue ? Il n'aurait certainement jamais de réponses, Toya était si secret.

Yk : Sommes-nous si différents lui et moi ?

T : pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Yk : tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

T : mais quelle question, bien sur !

Yk : alors, pourquoi moi et pas lui ? après tout j'aurais très bien pu n'être que son inconscient ou que sais-je encore…

T le regardant intensément : j'ai su tout de suite que vous n'étiez pas les mêmes, je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer, mais tout comme je savais que tu étais sa forme d'emprunt, je savais…

Yukito vint s'asseoir prés de son compagnon et l'embrassa tendrement. Il finit par stopper ce baiser et le regarda d'un air espiègle.

Yk : ah oui, tu savais ?

T : je sais tout !

Yk en riant : et bien tu aurais du le dire ! Ca nous aurais évité, à lui comme à moi, pas mal de soucis !

T : ça n'aurait pas été drôle !

Yk : TOYA

Les deux se mirent à rire. Le sourire de Yuki était si brillant, ça n'a jamais fais aucun doute, lui et Yue sont comme l'ombre et la lumière. Alors que Yuki est lumière et vie, Yue malgré son immense beauté, n'est que froid et tristesse. Avait-il un jour été heureux ou bien en était-il incapable ?

Yk : a quoi penses-tu ?

T : hum ?

Yk : tu m'écoutes ?

T : jamais ! Ce serait beaucoup trop fatigant !

Yk : TOYA !

Cette nuit, sakura ne dormit pas beaucoup. Elle revoyait sans cesse le visage de Yue, le voir dans cet état la tétanisait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait provoquer en lui tant de souffrances, c'est ce qu'elle allait essayer de découvrir.

Au petit matin, sakura fit de nouveau son entrée dans la chambre. Elle affichait une mine à peine plus reposée que la veille, ce qui ne rassurait en rien son frère et Kero.Elle ne dit rien et vint s'asseoir quelques minutes sur son lit, aux cotés de l'ange. Doucement elle caressait son visage, est-ce qu'elle le verrait de nouveau sourire ?

E s'avançant prudemment : Sakura, es-tu prête ?

S : …

S : sakura ?

S d'un ton résolu : oui.

E : très bien, alors je vais te demander de t'allongé à ses cotés et de lui prendre la main.

K : avant que tu ne partes, es-tu consciente que si quelque chose devait arriver, nous ne pourrions pas t'aider ?

S lui souriant : je sais Kero, ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien.

Malgré son sourire, elle n'était pas rassurée, qu'allait t-elle voir ? Peut-être Yue en se réveillant lui en voudrait-il ? C'était trop Tard pour reculer.

Elle s'allongea alors ton contre Yue, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne la fit frissonner.

E : très bien, je te demande de fermer les yeux et de te concentrer. Laisses toi habiter par l'aura de Yue.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans un bruit.

E : Sakura, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Après quelques instant sans que rien ne change, une douce chaleur monta en elle, comme si quelqu'un l'enlaçait. Comme si il l'enlaçait.

S :…oui…

E : est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ?

Elle était à présent dans un long couloir et au bout il y avait…

S : il y a une porte…

E : ouvre là.

Impossible de l'ouvrir, ses pieds restaient désespérément cloués au sol.

S : je ne peux pas avancer…

E : Sers-toi de ta magie.

S : je n'y arrive pas…

E : concentre toi et respires.

La porte semblait, soudain plus grosse.

S : …je me rapproche, ça y est je…

Elle pouvait à présent saisir la poignée, mais a l'instant ou elle la toucha, un éclair l'aveugla, puis ce fut le noir.

E : Sakura ?

T : que ce passe t-il, elle ne parle plus.

E : elle est entrée dans son esprit, c'est à elle de ses débrouiller maintenant.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Petit à petit, la chaleur qui avait envahit Sakura s'estompait. Bientôt elle fut remplacée par un froid intense qui força la jeune femme à ouvrir les yeux.

Ce qu'elle découvrit près d'elle la stupéfia.

Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait quelqu'un prés d'elle, a quelques mètres de là.

Etais-ce un homme ? Une femme ? Difficile à dire.

La faible lumière faisait apparaître la belle musculature de cet être, musculature qu'une femme ne pouvait arborer.

Cependant, il persistait un doute quant a son identité car faisant un contraste avec la musculature, les longs cheveux argentés qu'elle arborait formaient une parure digne de susciter les envies des plus belles femmes.

Cette vision était indescriptible, à couper le souffle. On eu put aisément croire, qu'une rivière d'argent avait détourné son cour, pour venir s'étaler sur la tête et les épaules de cet être merveilleux.

Sakura observa une longue minute, les larmes aux yeux, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Ça devait être un rêve, jamais elle n'avait vu pareille splendeur.

La chevelure brillait tellement que Sakura était hypnotisé… et ce, à tel point qu'elle en oublia de contempler le reste de la personne. Car il y avait un phénomène de taille, qu'elle avait complètement oublié : des ailes !

Deux ailes d'une taille démesurée se tenaient de part et d'autre du corps de ce qui semblait à présent être celui d'un jeune homme.

Sakura se mit à rêver, tout lui revint en mémoire, son enfance, les cartes, sa famille…tout ce qu'elle aimait était réunit dans cet être, rien n'était plus divin, plus parfait…et pourtant, il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cette créature, cet ange quelque part…non impossible, jamais elle n'avait vu une telle splendeur et pourtant.

Poussé par l'envie de voir le visage cet être, Sakura se redressa et osa un pas en avant. L'ange ne bougea pas. Elle s'approcha d'avantage, chaque pas étais difficile, c'était comme s'enfoncé dans la boue.

Elle était à présent si proche de lui que son nez aurait pu toucher le dos de l'ange.

Il était resté parfaitement immobile. Sakura respectait tellement la créature, qu'elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas le toucher. Le moindre contact avec lui aurait pu l'électrocuter, elle aurait préféré mourir que de le toucher.

De prés, l'ange était plus magnifique encore, une espèce d'aura laiteuse l'entourait.

Totalement absorbé par sa vision, elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

Qui osait ? Qui pouvait parler en un instant pareil ?

Sakura détourna son regard à grand peine de l'ange, pour se fixer sur l'intrus. Elle fut saisit d'effroi.

S : Clow !

C'était bien lui, et il se rapprochait.

Que faisait-il ? Il allait faire fuir l'ange, bientôt elle serait de nouveau plongé dans les ténèbres.

C : approches.

A qui parlait-il ? A elle ?

C : gardien, approches toi.

Gardien ? Mais…Sakura resta interdite de longues minutes. Non, c'était inconcevable !

La créature se tourna avec une grâce infinie vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Chacun de ses gestes était un miracle a chaque fois renouvelé. Etais-ce possible que…

S : YUE ! Elle voulut courir vers lui, se blottir dans son dos mais sa main ne fit que passer au travers de son corps.

Comment étais-ce possible ? Ce n'était qu'une simple vision ?

Sakura resta là, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Le silence ne régna pas longtemps, puisque qu'une deuxième voix se fit entendre. Une voix tinter d'admiration.

Voix 2 : une merveille, merveille…Clow, je te félicite !

Clow lui souriant : je te remercie Tristan.

Tr : tu devrais t'ennuyer plus souvent, c'est une réussite totale.

C : ça, impossible de le dire pour l'instant. Seul le temps nous le dira.

Tr : tu as raison.

Yue se trouvait à présent face à Clow, toujours baigné dans cette lumière irréelle.

Clow détourna son regard pour l'observer, ses yeux détaillaient chaque centimètre du corps de l'ange. Sakura sentit monter en elle de la colère. Etais-ce vraiment ça ? Non cela ressemblait plutôt à de la jalousie.

Après cet examen détaillé, Clow se tourna de nouveau vers son ami

C : peut-être faudrait-il l'habiller ?

Tr : est-ce nécessaire ?

C d'un air réprobateur : Tristan !

Tr : ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

C'étais cela, une vision. Complètement absorbée par la contemplation de l'ange, elle en avait oublié pourquoi elle était là. Mais ou était-elle ?

Dans une sorte de cave aux murs sombres et ruisselants. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit et ne voulait pas le connaître. A nouveau, la voix de Clow la sortit de ses pensées.

C : sais-tu qui je suis ?

Il tenait dans ses mains, un costume que Sakura connaissait bien, celui que Yue n'avait pas quitté depuis des siècles.

Cette foi, Yue répondit. Sa voix semblait millénaire, comme s'il avait eu des milliers d'autres vies. C'était cette même voix qui avait hypnotisé Sakura lors de jugement, l'avait consolé tant de fois, l'avait séduite.

Y : vous êtes mon maître.

C : en effet, je me nomme Clow Read. Et Sais-tu qui tu es ?

Y : je suis votre serviteur.

C souriant calmement : mais encore…

Y : je dois m'occuper de vous.

Clow se mit à rire, il y avait tellement de détermination dans la voix de l'ange !

C : connais-tu ton prénom ?

Y :…

C : tu t'appel Yue, ce qui signifie lune en chinois.

Y :…Yue…

C : cela te convient ?

Y : Oui.

C : et bien Yue, tu devrais t'habiller.

D'un geste, il tendit le costume qu'il tenait dans les mains à l'ange qui le regardait perplexe.

Clow se mit à rire de nouveau : il y a beaucoup à apprendre Yue, mais sache dors et déjà qu'on ne peut pas rester nu toute la journée.

Il prononça une formule et le costume disparu de ses mains pour réapparaître sur l'ange.

C : c'est mieux !

Le fait qu'il soit à présent vêtu, n'entachait en rien sa splendeur. Ça ne faisait qu'accentuer la blancheur de sa peau et la splendeur de sa chevelure.

Doucement, Tristan s'avança à son tour. C'était un homme blond, assez grand et d'apparence plutôt banale. Il dénotait avec Clow par les vêtements qu'il portait. Des vêtements occidentaux, impossibles à resituer dans leur époque.

Tr : tu ne me présente pas Clow ?

C : Excuse-moi ! Yue, voici Tristan. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris et tu dois le considérer comme ton maître.

Yue restait imperturbable : bien maître Clow.

C : il y a une autre chose que tu dois savoir, il t'es interdit de te servir de la force ou bien de ta magie, sauf si je te le demande.

Y : magie ?

C : nous verrons cela plus tard, pour l'instant tu devrais dormir.

Il plaça sa main en fasse du visage de l'ange, ce qui suffit à le faire s'écrouler dans ses bras, endormi.

Tout autour de Sakura devint noir, la vision avait disparut, Yue avait disparut. Pourtant, une emprunte persistait sur la rétine de Sakura. La jeune femme avait le souffle coupé, elle avait assisté aux premières minutes de l'existence de Yue.

Au bout de quelques secondes, tout se matérialisa ne nouveaux sous ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu rester là, ne jamais partir, seulement regardé Yue, sa lumière si réconfortante. Seulement, une porte se matérialisa sous ses yeux.

S surprise : La même porte que l'autre foi !

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il fallait qu'elle avance.

Etouffants ses regrets, elle avança lentement sa main vers la poignée et sans même qu'elle ne la touche, la porte s'ouvrit.

Après une hésitation, elle traversa.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Je tiens à remercier Tiffany, qui est en grande partie l'auteur de la description de Yue que vous avez pu lire ! Ma Tiffanaï, quel talent ! Je t'adore._

_Désolé pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, mais ma correctrice officielle est en vacance. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop gêné._


	14. la vie d'un gardien

_Et oui, me revoilà ! Etrange non ? **lol** je me suis fait attendre pour les dernières suites et j'en suis désolé !_

_Je vous remercie pour vos supers reviews toujours aussi motivantes ! Ça me touche vraiment et je suis remonté à block._

_Je pars en vacance ce soir et avant de partir, je tenais à vous laisser un nouveau chapitre ! Le voilà donc, on va s'enfoncer dans les souvenirs de Yue et j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Il va y avoir de tout, a vous de choisir votre souvenir préféré ! **lol**_

_Encore une foi, merci de lire cette fic, sans vous je ne serais pas grand chose, je vous adore ! allé place à cette suite_

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Elle était à présent dans un immense jardin où tous autour d'elle n'était que calme et quiétude.

C'était un jardin typiquement anglais, a la foi très soigné, mais en même temps où les arbres et la nature avançaient à leur guise. Au centre de ce havre de paix, trônaient plusieurs chênes centenaires dont les branchages offraient l'ombre idéale pour les longues journées d'été. Sakura se laissa vite gagner par le calme qui régnait à cet endroit, elle pouvait presque sentir le parfum des fleurs, le vent dans ses cheveux.

S : j'ai du mal à croire que ce ne sont que des visions, tout semble si vrai.

Elle était tellement fascinée par l'endroit, qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, non deux personnes à quelques mètres de là. Elle sursauta lorsque des voix se firent entendre.

Voix : maîtres, pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez faire ça maintenant ?

Deux personnes se dirigeaient en sa direction. Elle reconnut sans grandes difficultés Clow, qui avançait rapidement, suivit de prés par Yue, un livre à la main. Sakura ne s'était pas remise de la vision qui s'était offerte à elle quelques minutes plus tôt et à la vue de l'ange, son cœur fit un bon. La lumière du jour sur sa peau, offrait un spectacle époustouflant, la lune elle-même aurait pu en être jalouse. Chaque centimètre de sa chevelure argenté, à présent tressé, étincelait. Chacune de ses mèches de cheveux semblaient piqués de milliers de diamants et offrait un écrin rêvé a la pâleur de sa peau.Elle pouvait à présent voir son visage et fut rassurer de constater que c'était celui qu'elle connaissait, que c'était bien son Yue. Au moment où il passa près d'elle, elle remarqua qu'il semblait ennuyé.

C : tu dois te tenir près quelle que soit la situation.

Y : mais le soleil tape si fort !

C d'une voix calme : tu ne pourras pas toujours vivre la nuit.

Yue fit une moue que Sakura connaissait parfaitement. Elle signifiait qu'il avait entendu ce que vous veniez de dire mais que ça ne l'avait en rien convaincu. Il finirent par s'arrêter tous les deux sous un chêne gigantesque, Clow déposa son manteau à ses pieds et se mit face à Yue.

Combien de temps avait pu s'écouler ? Quelques années probablement, puisque les cheveux de Yue qui n'arrivaient qu'a mi-cuisse lors de sa création, atteignaient à présent ses chevilles. La couleur de ses cheveux c'était ce qui l'intriguait le plus, pourquoi n'était-ils pas blancs ?

C : maintenant, montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

Y : mais je n'ai pas fini d'apprendre, il me reste ce livre sur les techniques de combat à finir.

C : il y a certaines choses qui ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres…

Y perplexe : et quoi par exemple ?

C : tu comprendras plus tard… pour revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, ce n'est pas tout de tout apprendre sur les techniques de combat, il faut pouvoir les mettre en pratique.

Y : je ne vois rien pour l'entraînement…

C : je sais, c'est moi que tu vas attaquer.

Y outré : il en est hors de question !

C : oubli qui je suis et attaques moi !

Y: ça risque d'être difficile à oublier.

C souriant : ton humour ne réussira pas à te sortir de là.

Yue ne bougeait toujours pas.

C : Je vois que tu ne te décide pas. Très bien, j'attaquerais donc le premier.

Il prononça une formule et Yue se retrouva éjecté à quelques mètres de là.

Sakura ne put réprimer un cri de surprise.

Quant à lui, Yue était furieux et ne tarda pas à répliquer en propulsant vers son maître des centaines de cristaux de glace. Ce dernier les évita sans grande peine et grâce à la carte du vol, vint se poser sur une des branches du chêne.

Clow s'élevant : allons, voyons de quoi tu es capable dans les airs.

L'espace d'un instant, Sakura crut que Yue n'allait pas le suivre et pourtant. Il décolla A son tour, déployant ses immenses ailes et se précipita sur son maître.

Sakura était stupéfaite, juste en dessus d'elle, Clow et Yue se battaient, ce qui avait commencé comme une simple joute devenait un véritable combat. Clow n'épargnait pas Yue, qui avait toutes les peines du monde à éviter les attaques des cartes dont son maître se servait contre lui.

C : sert toi de ta magie, tu es leur gardien, elles ne peuvent rien contre toi.

Y essoufflé : bien sur, ça tombe sous le sens…

Clow lança de nouveau une attaque avec la carte de la terre, et cette foi, Yue réussit à la retourné contre lui.

C : beaucoup mieux ! Maintenant, voyons ce que tu peux faire en combat rapproché.

Le sorcier rappela toutes ses cartes et se précipita sur l'ange qui esquiva, sans difficultés, un coup de poing. Yue semblait beaucoup plus alaise, la rapidité avait toujours été son fort et visiblement Clow n'avait pas prévu qu'il se défendrait aussi bien.

En voyant cela, Sakura avait l'impression de revoir son combat contre Yue le soir du jugement. Seulement il semblait beaucoup plus fort et la vitesse a laquelle il se déplaçait était impressionnante, il arrivait même à mettre Clow en difficultés.

Y : allons maîtres, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ?

C agacé : ne cri pas victoire trop vite. Soudain, il disparut.

Sakura, inquiète se demandait où il pouvait bien être et Yue semblait visiblement se poser la même question.

Clow réapparut, comme il avait disparut, mais cette foi dans le dos de l'ange.

S criant : Yue, attention derrière toi !

Mais il ne pouvait l'entendre.

Elle put voir un sourire satisfait s'esquisser sur le visage du sorcier, puis il frappa l'ange d'un violent coup de coude dans le dos. Yue qui ne l'avait pas vu réapparaître, parut totalement abasourdi et commença sa chute vers le sol où il ne tarda pas à s'écraser.

La jeun femme poussa un cri, l'espace d'un instant, elle se croyait revenu, ce macabre soir où elle avait découvert Yue en sang.

Mais cette foi, l'ange se releva péniblement. Quant a lui, Clow s'était posé sur le sol prés de lui et lui tendit une main.

C : est-ce que ça va ?

Y furieux : vous avez triché !

C riant : je n'ai pas dit qu'il y avait des règles.

Yue semblait pris au dépourvu, rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

C : tu t'es bien défendu, je suis fier de toi.

Il se dirigea vers l'arbre où il avait laissé son manteau et le remit.

C : et bien, tu ne viens pas ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le soleil ?

Y ruminant : j'arrive…

Clow s'éloigna en riant aux éclats, il semblait très amusé par la réaction de son gardien.

Sakura elle, était resté à coté de l'ange, elle venait d'apercevoir derrière un des arbres, Tristan. Il avait visiblement regardé le combat avec attention, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas manifesté ? Depuis le début il était étrange, il regardait Yue d'une manière étrange, beaucoup trop au goût de Sakura. Elle fut distraite dans ses pensés par une lueur bleutée émanant de l'ange. D'un geste de la main il fendit les airs et un arc, accompagné de sa flèche, apparut.

De toute évidence, il visait le sorcier.

S : Yue, mais qu'est ce que tu fais !

L'ange ajusta son tir et une flèche partit. A la grande surprise de Sakura, elle se ficha dans un pan du manteau du sorcier qui traînait à terre. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, Clow, stopper dans sa course, s'écroula au sol sous les éclats de rire de Yue.

La jeune femme tombait des nus, Yue venait de jouer un tour à Clow et chose encore plus incroyable, il riait aux éclats. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu rire de cette façon, il était transformé. C'était une telle surprise de le voir comme ça, pourquoi ne riait t-il plus, qu'est ce qui avait pu le changer à ce point.

Clow ne tarda pas à réagir et se mit à hurler.

C : YUE !

Yue riant toujours : vous n'avez jamais dit que c'était fini !

C se relevant et frottant son manteau : et bien, je vois que tu apprends vite ! Nous allons donc augmenter ton nombre d'heures de travail.

Yue ne riant plus : …bien maîtres…

Cette foi c'est Sakura qui se mit à rire. Tous les deux réagissaient comme des enfants, ça n'était en rien la relation maître/gardien qu'elle avait imaginé.

Tristan les suivit à distance et rentra à son tour dans la grande demeure de Clow.

De nouveau, une porte apparut devant la jeune femme. Comme la dernière foi, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même et c'est sans aucune hésitation que, cette foi, Sakura la traversa.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Sakura, Eriol et les autres attendaient, angoissés un signe de réveil de la part de la jeune femme ou bien de Yue.

K : ça fait déjà une journée ! Que fait-elle ?

E : sois patient, elle reviendra.

Pendant ce temps, un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Sakura.

Yk : vous avez vu ça ?

T : oui…elle sourit.

K grognon : et bien, elle a l'air de bien s'amuser.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sakura était de nouveau dans un endroit différent et après quelques secondes d'observation, elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait dans une bibliothèque. Il y avait des rayonnages dans tous les sens où s'entassaient des quantités de livres ainsi que de parchemins à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Dans un coin se trouvait une énorme cheminé devant laquelle se dressait un vieux canapé qui ne semblait plus pouvoir supporter le poids de qui que ce soit. De grandes baies alternants avec des vitraux d'une richesse incroyable, envoyaient des flots de lumière au centre de la pièce où elle découvrit Yue.

Il était assis à une immense table en bois recouverte de parchemins en tout genre, derrière lui, se tenait Tristan. C'était un sorcier d'apparence plutôt avenante, presque agréable. Un visage aux traits réguliers, des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts accompagnaient une silhouette élégante. Il semblait vraisemblablement de la même taille que Clow, mais aussi plus imposant.

Y : maître Tristan, est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de regarder par-dessus mon épaule ?

Tr : pourquoi, cela te gène ?

Y gigotant sur sa chaise : ça me met mal à l'aise…

Tr : très bien, à ta guise.

L'ange poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Tr : je vais donc m'asseoir à tes cotés.

Y : je n'arriverais jamais à finir cette formule pour maître Clow si vous ne me laissez pas un peu tranquille.

Tr : je suis charger de veillé sur ton travail, si tu te trompe cela peut être dangereux pour lui.

Y agacé : je me tromperais si vous ne vous écartez pas !

Tr : mais c'est qu'il a son caractère ! Je constate que tu n'es pas aussi agressif avec lui.

Il sembla à Sakura que de la jalousie pointait dans sa voix.

Y : il ne m'épis pas sans cesse ! vous êtes toujours là à m'observer…

Tr perdant son calme : n'oubli pas à qui tu parles ! J'étais présent à ta création, je te fais partager mon savoir et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?

Y : je, je ne voulais pas vous blesser…mais vous me mettez mal à l'aise.

Tr : vraiment ! tu ne m'aimes pas Yue, je le sais très bien…

Y : ne dites pas ça ! vous êtes comme mon maître, je…

Tr se rapprochant de lui : ne joue pas avec moi, je ne suis pas Clow. Tu as réussit à le charmer et il te laisse faire ce que tu veux.

Yue restait interdit, les yeux fixés sur son parchemin.

Tr : si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, il y a bien longtemps que je t'aurais appris les bonnes manières.

Puis il se remit à sourire et s'écarta de l'ange.

S furieuse : De quel droit lui parlez-vous comme ça ! C'est un être humain, pas un vulgaire animal !

Comme a chaque foi, ça phrase se perdit dans le vide.

Tr d'un ton sec : termine cette formule et dépêches toi !

Y : oui…

Sans un bruit il recommença son ouvrage. Tristan épiait toujours ce qu'il faisait, mais cette foi il ne dit rien.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit lentement et Clow passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

C : est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Tr : bien sur.

C : j'ai entendu des cris, est-ce toi Tristan ?

Tr se levant : en effet, il n'est pas très appliqué, tu devrais le punir.

Y : mais je fais ce que je peux…

C : ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, je te suis reconnaissant pour ce que tu fais mais c'est moi son maître.

Tr : est-ce que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Ça fait plus de 16 ans que je t'assiste !

C : et je t'en remercie, mais c'est à moi de m'en occuper.

Tr contrarié : comme tu voudras !

Sans un bruit il se dirigea vers la sortie puis disparut.

Sans un regard pour Yue, Clow vint s'asseoir dans le canapé prés de la cheminé. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne brisent le silence, c'est finalement Clow qui prit la parole le premier.

C : Tristan est quelqu'un de bon, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris.

Y : je, je sais maître.

C d'un air ennuyé : Yue, combien de foi t'ai-je demandé de m'appelé par mon prénom.

Y : Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Clow était dos à l'ange, seul dépassait du canapé le haut de sa tête, il était impossible pour Yue comme pour Sakura de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

C résigné : ce n'est pas grave…

Yue hésita une seconde puis se rapprocha du sorcier.

Y : vous semblez fatigué, quelque chose ne va pas ?

C : je vais très bien, rassures toi.

Yue était arrivé à la hauteur du canapé. Doucement il s'assit aux cotés de son maître et l'observa en silence. Le canapé émit un craquement menaçant mais ne céda pas..

Y : est-ce que c'est à cause de mon attitude envers maître Tristan ?

Clow se décida enfin à le regarder : j'ai entendu votre conversation et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Yue avait à présent l'air totalement déconcerté.

Y : je ne recommencerais pas…

C : il n'aurait pas dû te parler comme ça… Je pense que ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensée mais je lui parlerais pour mettre tout ça au clair.

Y : ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurai pas du le provoquer…peut-être avait-il raison ?

Clow lui pris la main et la ramena vers lui : il avait tort sur toute la ligne…

Yue regardait sa main dans celle de son maître.

Clow le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux : excepté sur une chose…je suis en effet tombé sous le charme.

Y : ma…il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Clow venait de l'embrasser.

L'ange paraissait aussi surpris que Sakura, qui assistait à la scène.

Y : qu, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C lui souriant : c'est un baiser.

Y touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts : je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé.

Clow se mit à rire : cela fait parti de choses que l'ont ne trouvent pas dans les livres.

Y toujours aussi surpris : et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

C : que tu es une personne très spéciale pour moi, que…il semblait perdu…je t'aime beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurai pensé.

Y : que veux dire aimer ?

Clow poussa un profond soupir.

C : comment t'expliquer ça ? C'est un sentiment très complexe… parfois, lorsque tu rencontres une personne, quelque chose d'étrange se passe. C'est comme si tu étais hypnotisé par cette personne, que le voir heureux te rende heureux à ton tour, que ton seul désir soit d'être a ses cotés, que tu ais envie de l'embrasser, le toucher…

Y : je…

C : j'aurai du te demander la permission, d'ordinaire un baiser ne se donne que si l'amour est mutuel, ce dont je doute.

Yue ne bougeait pas, il semblait ne pas comprendre.

A l'instant ou Clow commençait à se lever, Yue agrippa son poignet.

Y : attendez…vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir ma phrase. Je, vous êtes quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi aussi… Doucement, le rouge monta à ses joues…est-ce que je peux vous donner un baiser ?

C : es-tu sur de bien comprendre ce que cela veut dire ?

Y : je crois que oui.

Doucement, il approcha à son tour son visage de celui de Clow et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sakura détourna son regard, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. En ce moment, elle avait envie de détester Clow et pourtant, elle en était incapable. Comment lui en vouloir d'être tombé amoureux de son gardien alors que c'est ce qu'elle avait elle-même fait ?

En se tournant de nouveau dans la direction du canapé, elle constata que Clow venait de se séparer de l'ange, il semblait s'être fait violence à lui-même.

C : je n'ai pas le droit… je, considère ça comme une nouvelle leçon.

Y : mais…

Sans qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Clow avait quitté la pièce.

Yue ne dit plus un mot, il resta de longues minutes prostré sur le canapé.. De là où elle était, Sakura pouvait voir les flammes du feu lécher le visage de l'ange, Il semblait si perdu.

Elle aurait voulu s'approcher, lui parler mais la porte apparut une nouvelle foi. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle en passa le seuil.

Elle déboucha une nouvelle foi dans un endroit différent.

Elle se trouvait devant une porte massive et elle n'était pas seule, Yue était à ses cotés. Il restait là, sans bouger, n'osant pas frapper à la porte, sa main faisait sans cesse des allées et retour sur la poignée. Finalement, après une profonde inspiration, il se décida à frapper. Trois coups sourds se firent entendre et après quelques secondes plus tard, une voix lui intima l'ordre d'entrer. La pièce qui se trouvait de l'autre coté était surprenante. A première vue, c'était une chambre et pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Clow.

Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il était en chêne massif, sculpté de motifs, dont la signification échappait à Sakura, et recouvert d'une superbe tenture bleue nuit.Tout autour, se disposaient différents meubles, tous recouverts de bibelots et d'objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Contre un mur se déployait une bibliothèque où a en jugé par les reliures, toutes d'un faste extraordinaire, semblaient se trouver les ouvrages les plus anciens et précieux du sorcier.Au milieu de tout cela, de cet ensemble pour le moins hétéroclite, se trouvait Clow, dans un grand fauteuil rouge aux larges accoudoirs. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il ne semblait pas se soucier de la présence de l'ange.

Yue s'avança d'un pas hésitant et finit par s'immobiliser quelques centimètres avant le fauteuil.

Y : maître, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

C toujours sans ouvrir les yeux : si tu veux…

Y : je, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous êtes si distant avec moi ?

C : je ne suis pas distant.

Yue d'une voix plus assurée : vous l'êtes, ça va faire plus de 8 mois que vous ne m'enseignez plus et…

C : je suis occupé, voilà tout.

Sa voix était tranchante mais elle résonnait d'une façon étrange.

Y : est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

Clow se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne regardait toujours pas l'ange. Il semblait en proie à une violente réflexion.

C : ne dis pas de sottises.

Y : c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière foi n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vexé ?

Clow s'était à présent redressé et il faisait les cents dans sa chambre.

C : je, Yue, il faut que tu comprennes que je me suis laissé emporté, je…

Y : alors vous ne m'aimez pas ?

Comment ne pas répondre à cette question ? Le sorcier revint en arrière et saisi le visage de l'ange entre ses mains.

C : ne dis pas ça, tu es mon bien le plus précieux !

Y : alors pourquoi m'éviter ?

C : nous n'avons pas le droit ! Je suis ton maître et tu es mon gardien... que diraient les autres sorciers ?

Y : mais pourquoi diraient-ils quelque chose ? C'est vous qui m'avez expliqué que…  
C : je sais ce que j'ai dis Yue, c'est interdit et il n'y a pas à revenir la dessus.

Sans un mot, Yue se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et saisi un livre.

Y : je n'ai lu nul part qu'il était interdit de s'aimer ! Peut-être dans ce livre…non.

Il jeta à terre l'ouvrage et en saisi un autre.

Y : dans celui là ? Non plus !

Il le jeta de nouveaux à terre.

C : arrête ça, ces livres sont irremplaçables !

Mais Yue continuait, prenant toujours plus de livres.

Sakura qui était restée sur le pas de la porte était stupéfaite par l'attitude du gardien, a quoi jouait-il ?

Clow excédé vint à la hauteur de l'ange et lui saisi le poignet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un autre ouvrage.

C : arrête !

Yue se rapprocha de lui, il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre eux.

Y : sinon ?

Clow savait plus quoi dire, une telle proximité avec l'ange le troublait c'était évident.

C : Ecarte-toi, c'est impossible…

Yue s'approcha encore, il ne restait plus aucun espace libre entre lui et le sorcier. Malgré la tête de différence entre le sorcier et l'ange, les rapports de force semblaient inversés.

C : pour la dernière foi, je… il avait le souffle le court.

Ce qui suivit stupéfia Sakura. Yue, sur la pointe des pieds venait de déposé un baiser dans le coup de Clow.

C : tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

Y le regardant dans les yeux : je le sais très bien, c'est avec vous que je veux être, et je me fiche de ce que peuvent dirent les autres !

A cette déclaration, Clow répondit par un baiser enfiévré. Il enserrait l'ange fermement par la taille et ne comptait pas le lâcher. Toute la tension qui s'était accumulé pendant ces mois, de ce jeu de cache-cache insoutenable, cet éloignement qu'il s'était lui-même imposé… tout était dans cette étreinte.

La surprise de Yue fut de courte durée et bientôt, il répondit à ce baiser avec la même ardeur que le sorcier. Après de longues minutes, l'étreinte se fit plus douce, les mains de Yue tâtonnaient dans le dos du sorcier et elles ne tardèrent pas à trouver ce qu'elles voulaient. Dans un bruissement sourd, le manteau de Clow tomba lourdement à terre.Clow s'écarta alors pour regarder l'ange.

C : es-tu sur de le vouloir ?

Y dans un souffle : oui.

Une nouvelle étreinte commençait alors, tout n'était que douceur. Les lèvres de Clow se posèrent de nouveaux sur celles de l'ange mais ne tardèrent pas à dévier pour venir se poser sur sa nuque, elles effleuraient à peine sa peau. Encouragé par les soupirs de ce dernier, il dégrafa le haut du costume de Yue et lentement, ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin.

A cet instant, Sakura qui n'avait rien raté de la scène, détourna son regard. Cet instant n'appartenait qu'à eux, elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Petit a petit, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de rentrer dans les souvenirs de Yue. Bien sur elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle rentrerait dans son intimité, mais étrangement elle n'avait pas pensé que ça lui serait si difficile à voir. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle souffrait. Yue était amoureux et plus heureux qu'elle n'avait jamais su le rendre. Le voir ainsi avec Clow, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Elle connaissait cet amour qui les unissait mais voir cette passion, la sentir, changeait tout. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici, il fallait qu'elle retrouve son Yue, celui qui avait besoin d'elle et qui, elle l'espérait, l'aimait comme il avait aimé Clow. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, où pouvait-il bien être bloqué ?

C'est dans l'espoir qu'elle allait le retrouver, qu'elle traversa la porte qui venait de se matérialiser sous ses yeux.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Comme d'habitude, surtout laissez-moi vos reviews et dites-moi tous ce que vous pensez !_


	15. des murs et des silences

_Ça y est ! J'ai enfin réussit à mettre en forme cette suite ! Après les vacances, pas facile ! **-- ;** _

_Alalalala merci encore mille fois pour vos reviews, quand j'ai vu ça en revenant, me suis remise au travail direct ! Vous avez encore réussit à me faire virer au cramoisi, vous êtes des amours !_

_Je tiens à saluer le retour des prédictions de jusdepomme welcome back lol et à préciser que Tifanny a corrigée ce chapitre, ce qui devrait rendre le tout beaucoup plus agréable à lire ! Je me tais et vous laisse à la lecture._

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voyant qu'il était impossible de savoir quand Sakura et Yue se réveilleraient et que tous voulaient être là lorsque ça se produirait, la vie s'est donc organisée autour du lit de la jeune femme.

Toya et Yukito avaient installé un canapé pour qu'ils puissent se reposer tandis qu'Eriol et Ruby choisirent deux des nombreux et confortables fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce. Quant à Spinel et Kero, ils dormaient à même le sol, ce qui ne les dérangeait aucunement.

Après deux jours sans aucun signe de réveil de la part de leurs amis, hormis un sourire sur le visage de Sakura, l'angoisse avait commencé à les gagner et Toya arpentait la pièce nerveusement.

Yk : Toya, au lieu de faire les cents pas tu devrais aller prendre l'air.

T : désolé Yuki mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, si jamais elle ne se réveillait pas ?

Yukito comprenait l'angoisse de son compagnon mais refusait de penser à une telle chose. Sakura n'avait jamais échoué dans quoi que ce soit, elle réussirait cette foi encore.

Yk : tu devrais lui faire confiance, ils reviendront bientôt.

T : j'aimerais te croire mais en l'espace de toute une vie, tu n'as vu qu'une infime partie de son existence alors que tu partageais son corps ! Ça peut durer éternellement.

E : je ne crois pas.

K : si elle voit les souvenirs de Yue jours après jours, ça peu durer longtemps !

E : il lui a demandé de l'aide, il veut qu'elle le retrouve et d'après ce que Sakura nous a raconté, il veut qu'elle le retrouve rapidement.

T : mais ça ne vous agace pas d'attendre comme ça sans rien pouvoir faire ?

Yk d'une voix douce : bien sûr que si, mais ce n'est pas en tournant en rond que tu vas changer quelque chose…tout en disant cela, il l'attira jusqu'à lui pour qu'il se calme.

Pendant ce temps, Kero s'était approché de Ruby, qui semblait très absorbée dans la lecture d'un livre d'une bonne taille et visiblement ancien.

K : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La gardienne sursauta et fit tomber l'ouvrage à terre.

Rm se remettant de ses émotions : tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! Tu ne sais pas que c'est inconvenant de surprendre une jeune femme !

K : je ne t'entendais pas, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

Rm vexée : je peux très bien rester silencieuse !

T : Toi ! Impossible ! Qu'est-ce qui te passionne à ce point pour que tu ne dises pas un mot ?

Elle essaya de se pencher pour récupérer son livre mais Kero avait déjà mis la patte dessus.

K : c'est ça que tu lis ?

Rm sèchement : ça ne te regarde pas, donne le moi !

E intrigué : Ruby, s'il te plait, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, il s'approcha doucement de son gardien et se saisi de l'ouvrage qui était toujours à terre. Tout en le ramassant, une inscription attira son attention : « Journal ».

E : Ruby, est-ce que c'est le tien ?

Rm : je…c'est à dire que…

Le regard d'Eriol se fit insistant.

Rm : non, c'est celui de… Clow.

K : comment ça ! Il n'a jamais tenu de journal !

Rm : je te dis que c'est le sien, il y raconte tout depuis la création de Yue.

E : Ruby, où as-tu eu ça ?

Il n'était pas en colère, seulement curieux.

R : je l'ai trouvé, quand tu m'as demandé d'aller chercher le grimoire, il est tombé du sac et…

E perdu dans ses réflexions : j'ai dû l'emmener avec moi en partant pour le Japon…je ne savais même pas que je l'avais.

T : est-ce que c'est vrai, c'est bien le journal de Clow ?

E l'examinant de plus près : il semblerait…

K furieux : elle n'avait pas le droit de le lire, ce que Clow y raconte ne nous était sûrement pas destiné!

E : au contraire Kero, je pense que nous devrions le lire.

K : quoi ? Mais enfin, ça ne nous regarde pas !

Eriol se mit à feuilleter quelques pages sous le regard outré de Kero ainsi que de celui de Yukito.

E : je sais ce que vous pensez mais, il semblait chercher ses mots, il y parle énormément de Yue, peut-être qu'en lisant ce journal, nous comprendrons ce qui s'est passé ?

T dans un soupir : Eriol a raison, c'est peut-être notre seule chance de comprendre un peu.

E : je ne le lirais pas si vous n'êtes pas tous d'accord.

K : très bien, mais j'espère que vous n'irez pas trop loin.

Yk résigné : je suis d'accord…

E : très bien. Après que tous le monde se soit calmé et installé, d'une voix douce il commença sa lecture.

_« Année 1539 _

_Je commence ce troisième journal car plusieurs évènements qui pourraient être intéressants vont se produire.__En effet, j'ai décidé, après avoir consulté mon ancien maître et ami, d'allé plus loin dans la pratique de la magie et cette fois, de créer un être vivant. __Il est interdit d'agir de la sorte mais je n'ai jamais respecté les interdits.__Toutefois, si jamais les autres sorciers venaient à l'apprendre, mon travail serait sûrement détruit. Je dois donc donner une fonction à cette future créature ainsi que des moyens pour qu'elle se défende…par conséquent, elle sera le puissant gardien de mes cartes.__Je ne peux pas non plus donner trop de pouvoirs à cet être, si jamais il se rebellait, il me faudrait un moyen efficace pour le supprimer. __J'ai longuement réfléchi à cette question et cette créature, ce gardien naîtra sous le signe de la lune, il sera dépendant de ma magie et mourra si je ne pourvois plus à ses besoins.__Il n'a pas été aisé de convaincre Tsuki, j'aurais pu attirer sur moi Tristan et son courroux mais j'avais besoin d'elle. Je lui ai promis que ce gardien serait à son image, je le ferai plus sublime encore ! »_

Eriol s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

Yk : 1539 ! Je savais que vous étiez anciens, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis votre création, c'est…

K : pas la mienne, la sienne.

Yk mal à l'aise : Excuse-moi.

T : qu'y a t'il ensuite ?

_« 7 novembre 1539_

_Yue (c'est le nom que j'ai donné à ma créature), dort à présent. Je suis exténué et il était hors de question qu'il me voit dans une position de faiblesse dès ses premières heures.__J'ai crée un individu masculin contre l'avis de ce cher Tristan qui pensait q'une créature féminine aurait été plus facile à maîtriser. J'ai pris toutes les précautions pour que jamais mon gardien ne se rebelle, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que je crée une entité plus faible… »_

Rm : quoi ! Plus faible, mais c'est ridicule !

Sp : ne prend pas tout pour toi, n'oublie pas à quelle époque ça a été écrit.

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de son gardien, Eriol recommença sa lecture.

_« …Je suis impatient de la voir dans sa pleine puissance même si pour l'instant nous n'en sommes pas encore là… Il se passera sûrement plusieurs années avant que je ne puisse profiter de ce spectacle. Après un examen sommaire, je pense que cet être est viable. Il n'y a aucune anomalie apparente, il est bien proportionné, bouge, marche et pour autant que je puisse en juger, ses ailes fonctionnent également. Je lui ai octroyé une paire d'ailes au dernier moment, ne devais-je pas créer la plus belle et majestueuse des créatures possibles ? Qu'y a t'il de plus majestueux qu'un ange ? Je pense que j'ai réussi mon œuvre, Tristan était émerveillé, même fasciné par ma création, pour ma part son apparence ne m'intéresse guère.Evidemment, je suis extrêmement fier d'avoir créer une telle beauté, mais c'est son esprit qui fascine le plus, sera t-il malléable, soumis à mes ordres ou bien sera-t-il indépendant ?C'est impossible à dire pour l'instant, il a certes la taille d'un jeune homme autour de ses 20 ans mais l'esprit d'un enfant, il y a tout à lui apprendre même les choses les plus simples comme s'habiller.Même s'il ne connaît rien, il y a certaines choses que j'ai réussi à graver en lui, il est dors et déjà d'une fidélité sans faille et n'aspire qu'à me protéger ! En revanche, j'ai cru bon de lui rappeler qu'il n'a en aucun cas le droit de se servir de ses pouvoirs sur nous, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se produire par la suite… »_

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

De son côté, Sakura arpentait toujours l'esprit de Yue et finissait par désespérer de le retrouver un jour. Une nouvelle fois, elle atterrit dans un endroit différent.

Elle reconnut se retrouver comme dans un couloir, un vaste couloir avec de nombreuses portes. Tout près d'elle se tenaient deux personnes qui étaient devenues familière à Sakura, Clow et Yue.

Elle hésita quelques secondes à se retourner pour faire face à la scène, de peur de voir quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas voir, mais se décida enfin en entendant qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation.

C : s'il te plait Yue, tu sais bien qu'il ne me parle plus !

Y : si c'est ce que vous voulez…

C : ce n'est pas ce que je veux, cela me ferais seulement plaisir si tu allais le chercher, pour qu'il sorte un peu de son isolement. Tu es le seul qu'il écoute encore.

Y : je veux bien essayer.

Sakura observa attentivement le visage de l'ange et put discerner ce qui ressemblait à de l'angoisse. C'était imperceptible a ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas mais c'était présent, juste un léger rictus, l'espace d'une fraction de secondes au moment où il parlait.

Clow lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

C : merci…

Pendant que Clow se dirigeait vers le jardin, Yue traversa le couloir et s'arrêta devant une petite porte.

Il frappa plusieurs coups et essaya d'entrer mais la porte était fermée.

Voix : qui est là ?

Cette voix, Sakura la reconnaissait, c'était celle de Tristan. Pourquoi ne parlait-il plus à Clow ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec ce qui c'était passé dans la bibliothèque ? Peut-être, mais elle avait encore progressé dans le temps, impossible de savoir si c'était de quelques semaines ou de plusieurs années.

Yue : c'est Yue, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

T : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Y d'un ton ferme : je suis venu vous voir, laissez moi entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, dévoilant un Tristan totalement hirsute aux vêtements froissés et à la mine déconfite.

Cette vision choqua Sakura et Yue dans le même instant, mais Yue décida d'entrer après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

T d'un ton sarcastique : fais comme chez toi.

Sans prêter attention à cette remarque, Yue se dirigea droit vers les rideaux et les ouvrit d'un geste vif. La pièce fut envahie par la lumière du jour ce qui fit esquisser une grimace à Tristan et ce qui permit à Sakura de contempler le désordre dans lequel vivait le sorcier. Même lorsque Kero décidait de faire le ménage, jamais elle n'avait vu un tel désordre.

Y : il faut que vous sortiez, vous ne pouvez plus vivre comme ça !

Tr : je sais très bien que c'est Clow qui t'envoie ! Que croyait-il ? Que j'allais sortir d'ici dès que tu aurais montré ton joli minois ?

Y : ne parlez pas comme ça.

Tr : et pourquoi pas ? Je suis son maître après tout, je le connais très bien.

Y : il se fait du souci pour vous.

Tr : depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ?

Y pris au dépourvu : je, ça va faire…17 ans.

Tr : pendant toutes ses années, Clow ne s'est jamais soucié de quoi que ce soit et tu voudrais me faire croire que soudainement il s'inquiète.

Y : c'est faux !

Tr : oh oui, j'oubliais son cher petit ange ! Il s'en est fait du souci pour toi tu sais

Tout en disant cela, il se rapprochait inexorablement de l'ange.

Y : ne faites pas l'enfant, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça, Clow m'attend.

Tr : tiens, tu l'appelle par son prénom ?

Y : je, oui, il me l'a demandé.

Tr se rapprochant encore : je te l'ai moi aussi demandé, alors pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas par mon prénom ?

Y reculant : je ne sais pas ?

Tr avançant toujours : peut-être devrais-je employer la même méthode que Clow ?

Y : je ne comprends pas.

Tr : c'est à moi que tu reproches de faire l'enfant !

Yue était à présent dos au mur, impossible de reculer encore.

Tr : pourquoi n'aurais-je pas les mêmes privilèges que lui ?

Sans attendre la réaction de Yue, il lui plaqua les deux mains au mur et l'embrassa sans ménagement.

Sakura était affolé de ce qu'elle voyait, il avait perdu la tête c'était évident.

Tristan essayait visiblement d'approfondir ce baisé mais il se recula soudain, la main sur la bouche.

Tr : tu as osé me mordre !

Y reprenant son souffle : je vous interdis de me toucher !

Tristan était furieux, il regardait sa main rougie par le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche

Tr menaçant : tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire.

Y criant : ne me menacez pas ! Même Clow ne…

Tr : si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je le tuerais.

Y : vous ne le feriez pas !

Tr : Détrompe-toi, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours. Le fait que ce soit Clow sur ma route ne me perturbe aucunement, je le tuerais.

Y : il est plus puissant que vous, il…

Tr : j'ai été son maître, c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris.

Y : ne le touchez pas !

Tr : ne me menace pas petit ange ! Si tu parles, sois sûr qu'il mourra.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit.

Après quelques secondes, Yue tomba à terre, il tremblait de tout son long. Il était visiblement en état de choc.

Sakura voulu le toucher, mais sa main passa à travers la sienne. Une nouvelle fois, elle assistait aux évènements, impuissante.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Au moment où Eriol allait reprendre sa lecture, Ruby l'interrompit.

Rm : inutile de tout lire, il ne se passe pas grand chose ! Tu devrais avancer d'environs 15 années, c'est à partir de là que ça devient amusant.

Après avoir tourner quelques pages, Eriol décida de porter son attention sur une en particulier, il recommença son récit.

_« 7 février 1555 : _

_Hier soir, Yue a fait la plus violente crise d'angoisse qu'il m'ait été donné de voir chez lui.__Il a toujours été nerveux et je sais que l'idée de resté seul l'effraie énormément, mais jamais je ne l'avais vu si vulnérable. D'où lui vient cette peur ? Je ne sais pas mais le simple fait qu'il puisse penser que je le laisserais seul un jour m'effraie tout autant. __Je l'ai trouvé dans un couloir totalement perdu, il tremblait de tout son long et s'est presque jeté sur moi en me voyant. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre, il posait sans cesse les mêmes questions, est-ce que je serai toujours là, si moi aussi j'étais immortel ? Mon bel ange, comment lui expliquer sans que son cœur ne se brise ? Je me rends compte a présent que son immortalité est un poids pour lui, comment affrontera t-il toute cette éternité si resté seul pendant quelques heures le terrorise? __Il est déjà si seul alors que nous sommes auprès de lui…que faire à part le prendre dans mes bras et lui assurer que je ne mourrais pas avant très longtemps, que je ne le laisserais jamais seul ? Il lui m'a fallut plusieurs heures pour le calmer, plusieurs heures à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il a finit par s'endormir sur mes genoux, rassuré mais pour combien de temps ? J'aimerais tellement que cette peur le quitte. »_

K menaçant : c'est ça qui t'amuse ?

Rm : ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

K : bien sûr…

Yk : Kero, ça suffit ! L'espace d'un instant, sa voix résonna comme celle de Yue, ce qui fit taire le lion. Il semblait marqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, cette peur n'avait jamais quitté l'ange, elle n'avait fait que s'accentuer au fil des années et il l'avait ressentie lui aussi. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Eriol lisait toujours.

_« 9 avril 1556 :_

_Je l'ai embrassé, j'ai embrassé ma création, mon gardien, au moment où il avait le plus besoin du soutien de son maître! Quelle folie m'a poussé à faire ça !_

_06 juillet 1556 : _

_Je ne peux plus rester aux côtés de Yue, le seul fait de le voir est une vraie torture. __Il ne comprend pas mon rejet et en souffre énormément d'autant plus qu'il semble lui aussi éprouver de l'amour a mon égard. Mais comment en être sur ? Il est si pur, comment être certain qu'il ne confond pas l'amour qu'il me porte avec celui qu'on porte à un membre de sa famille ? Même si je le savais c'est une aberration, un amour entre créateur et créature est impensable, interdit. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, le risque de le compromettre, de me compromettre, il faut que je m'éloigne. »_

La voix d'Eriol s'était faite presque imperceptible, son regard s'était perdu, que pouvait-il bien penser à cet instant ? Il posa un instant ses yeux sur Yue puis sur Ruby et se remit à sa lecture.

_« 23 septembre 1556… »_

Rm sautant de sa chaise vers Eriol, comme pour saisir le livre : non, ne lis pas ce passage !

K : pourquoi ?

Ruby regardait toujours Eriol, soudain le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Rm : je pense que ce n'est pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il va arriver…

Le sorcier sourit en voyant son gardien rougir.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sakura n'en pouvait plus, elle était exténuée. Elle se sentait perdue dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien, où elle n'avait aucun droit d'être, pourtant il fallait continuer. Une fois de plus elle avait traversé cette maudite porte et se retrouvait entre Yue et Clow. Elle était de nouveau dans la chambre de Clow et il semblait en pleins préparatifs. Il accumulait les allées et retours entre une immense armoire et son lit où était posée une malle.

Yue tournait le dos à la scène, face à une fenêtre, impassible.

C : je t'en prie, essaie de comprendre !

Yue ne répondit pas.

C : je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je me rende en ville.

Yue restait de marbre, son regard s'était perdu derrière la vitre, il neigeait.

Exaspéré par ce comportement, Clow cessa ses préparatifs et s'avança jusqu'à l'ange qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

C : Regarde-moi !

Dans un profond soupir, il s'exécuta.

C saisissant le visage du gardien : Yue, crois-tu que cela m'amuse de partir ?

Aucune réponse.

C : s'il te plait dis quelque chose.

Y : …pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas vous accompagner, personne ne me verra, je vous le promets !

Clow se mit à sourire : je suis certain que tu ferais tout ton possible pour passé inaperçu mais comment ne pas voir un ange, MON ange ?

Yue esquissa un sourire à son tour.

C : tu ne resteras pas seul, Tristan est là.

A nouveau ce malaise, cette angoisse sur le visage de l'ange. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Sakura, de toute évidence, il ne lui avait pas dit.

Y : vous devriez vous méfier de lui.

C : pourquoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Yue essaya de détourner les yeux mais Clow le força à le regarder de nouveau.

C : Yue ? Lorsque je t'ai demandé d'aller le voir, je l'ai vu sortir de sa chambre furieux, il saignait.

Yue était pris au dépourvu mais il ne laissa pas transparaître sa panique.

Y : je, je lui ai donné un coup lorsque j'ai ouvert les rideaux…

Sakura ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Yue ne parlait-il pas ? Pour le protéger, par peur de la réaction de Clow, peut-être la honte de n'avoir pas réagit plus vite, la volonté de régler ça seul…impossible de le savoir.

C : es-tu sûr ?

Y : oui.

Clow le regarda avec insistance mais le regard de l'ange de cilla pas. Soulagé, il l'embrassa et retourna à ses préparatifs.

C : je reviendrais vite, c'est seulement pour quelques jours.

La porte se matérialisa devant Sakura et elle s'empressa de la traverser, elle en voulait à Yue de l'avoir entraînée dans cette histoire, de lui montrer tout ça, elle en avait assez.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_« 25 novembre 1555 :_

_Je m'inquiète pour Tristan, ces dernières années son comportement est devenu étrange.__Il ne supporte plus que je lui parle, il reste enfermé plusieurs jours dans ses appartements et la seul chose qui puisse le faire sortir de là, c'est lorsque j'envoi Yue le chercher. Il souffre de solitude c'est évident, mais il refuse de partir ne serait-ce qu'en ville, il a besoin d'une autre compagnie que la nôtre. __Je dois partir pendant quelques jours et je laisse Yue avec lui, ainsi il ne sera pas seul. Ça devrait le rassurer mais au contraire il est paniqué, il n'a jamais aimé Tristan mais ça n'a fais qu'empirer, je le soupçonne de me cacher quelque chose, je m'occuperais de tous cela a mon retour._

K ; ça ne m'étonne pas que Yue ne l'aime pas, hormis Clow il n'a jamais supporté personne.

E : est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

K : il n'y a pas à savoir pourquoi, Clow le surprotégeait, il ne laissait personne s'approcher, il a rendu Yue complètement asocial.

E : peut-être y a t'il une raison…

Sans écouter la réponse de Kero, il se replongea dans le journal et constata que ce dernier se terminait par quelques lignes écritent d'une main tremblante quelques pages plus loin. Il voulut lire ces dernières phrases à voix haute mais ses mains se mirent à trembler et il laissa le journal lui échapper des mains.

E dans un murmure : mon dieu…

Ruby alarmé, se précipita sur son maître.

Rm : que ce passe t-il ! Eriol, est-ce que ça va ?

Le sorcier fermait les yeux, une main sur son visage.

Yukito s'inquiéta à son tour.

Yk : Eriol ?

Cl s'adressant à son gardien : tu n'avais pas lu jusqu'à la fin n'est ce pas ?

Rm : je, non.

Elle se pencha et ramassa le journal afin de voir ce qui avait mis son maître dans cet état.

_« 8 décembre 1555 :_

_Tristan est mort, je l'ai tué de mes propres mains ! Il n'a même pas cherché à m'échapper, il est resté là à prononcer ces paroles insensées. Comment mon ami a pu devenir ce monstre ? Comment a t-il pu faire ça ? Comment n'est-je pas vu ce qu'il préparait ? __Mon ange, mon si bel ange, Il a essayé de me prévenir, je n'ai rien voulu entendre, j'ai laissé cet outrage se commettre…ça n'arrivera plus jamais, plus personne ne le fera souffrir, plus personne ne le touchera, je le jure… il oubliera, je ferais tout pour qu'il oublie ! »_


	16. plus jamais

_Et oui, me revoilou, en retard comme d'habitude ! -- ; j'ai eu pas mal de soucis avec ma fac de touristes et j'ai repris le boulot. __Bref **LOL** voilà donc la suite, je préviens que c'est assez dur et que ça peux peut-être choquer certaines personnes! Là on touche le fond mais on ne peux que remonter n'est-ce pas ? moi je suis de cet avis **LOL **_

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Sakura déboucha de nouveau au milieu de la chambre de Clow.

Bien que l'obscurité soit quasi totale, elle reconnut la pièce sans grandes difficultés grâce à l'énorme lit a baldaquin qui se découpait dans l'ombre. Vu de la sorte, il paraissait encore plus grand, presque effrayant. Son regard fut attiré par une faible lueur devant elle, c'était Yue bien sur, de sa peau diaphane émanait toujours cette douce lumière irréelle accentuée par sa chevelure d'argent.

Il était devant une des larges fenêtres, perdu dans la contemplation d'un ciel sans lune. Pourquoi restait-il ainsi seul dans le noir, a quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Il n'y avait aucun bruit hormis la respiration de l'ange et petit à petit Sakura se laissa gagner par ce calme, vagabonder son esprit les yeux fixés sur Yue dont la présence, bien qu'illusoire, suffisait à l'apaiser. Elle ne lui en voulait pas évidement, elle était juste fatigué de ne rien pouvoir faire, de savoir qu'elle allait droit vers une catastrophe et ne pouvait intervenir. Où était Yue, dans quel état pouvait-il bien être après avoir vu les mêmes scènes qu'elle ? L'espace de quelques secondes, elle revit son visage torturé, sa peur lorsque qu'elle avait essayé de l'approcher dans sa chambre et elle priait pour qu'il ne se soit pas laissé engloutir par ces visions.

Ce calme salvateur ne dura pas et fut vite rompu par l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Voix : tu n'as pas été sage petit ange.

Sakura et Yue se tournèrent pour voir d'où provenait cette voix.

Y : Tristan ! Il était pétrifié.

Sakura était la plus proche de Tristan et elle apercevait sa silhouette devant la porte fermée. Comment était-ce possible, elle n'avait pas entendu le moindre bruit.

Tr immobile : tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais m'échapper en te cachant ici ? Sa voix était glaciale.

Y : je… il avait vu le sorcier à présent et un long frisson le parcourut.

A travers l'obscurité Sakura percevait parfaitement, contrairement à celui de Tristan, le visage de l'ange. Ses traits fins, sous le coup de l'angoisse, s'étaient transformés en un masque étrange.

Tr : c'est absurde.

Sa silhouette s'était mise en mouvement et il se rapprochait à pas lents et mesurés.

Sakura pressentait le pire : non, il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche, il ne faut pas…

Yue le pressentait lui aussi et tentait de garder son calme.

Y : sortez d'ici, ce sont les appartements de Clow !

Tr : quelle témérité petit ange ! Il semblait amusé.

Y serrant les points : sortez ! Sa voix était forte, il avait dû rassembler tout ce qu'il lui restait de courage pour ne pas montrer sa peur.

Mais Tristan avançait toujours et Yue ne bougeait pas, comme paralysé.

Tr : non non non, je suis venu finir ce que nous avions commencé.

Y apeuré : vous êtes fou ! Il hésita une fraction de seconde puis se décida enfin à élever une main où brillaient d'innombrables cristaux de glace. Pourtant, à peine eut-il le temps de préparer son attaque, que les cristaux s'évaporèrent entre ses doigts.

T : tu ne peux rien contre moi, et encore moins avec tes insignifiants pouvoirs !

Yue était terrifié, il regardait de tous côtés à la recherche d'un moyen de se sortir de là. Impossible de s'échapper, Tristan bouchait la seule issue.

Y : je peux encore utiliser la force !

Tr : oh je n'en doute pas, je t'ai vu en action contre Clow mais ce n'est pas ce genre de corps a corps que je recherche. Si tu le permets, je vais agir en premier.

Il prononça une formule qui l'espace d'une seconde, ne sembla avoir aucun effet. Pourtant, Sakura sentit la panique gagner l'ange, quelque chose n'était pas normale. C'est alors que Yue tomba au sol, comme un vulgaire pantin désarticulé. Seul ses lèvres et ses yeux semblaient pouvoir bouger. Sakura voulut pousser un cri mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge.

Y : qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Je ne peux plus bouger !

Tr s'approchant encore : tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Y affolé : si vous bougez, je vous tue !

Tr riant : je serais curieux de savoir comment.

Tristan était à présent à ses pieds, il approcha une main de son visage.

Y : non ne, ne vous approchez pas ! Sa voix était suppliante.

Tristan arrêta son mouvement quelques secondes, puis avec une facilité déconcertante, il s'accroupit et saisi le corps inerte de l'ange entre ses bras.

Des larmes coulaient le long du visage de Yue et Sakura était incapable de retenir les siennes.

Y pleurant : Laissez-moi, s'il vous plait, je n'ai rien fait…

S : mon dieu, il ne va pas faire ça !

Elle assistait horrifié à la scène, incapable de faire le moindre geste, les yeux rivés sur les taches sombres qui se dessinaient au sol. Yue pleurait, c'était une torture, la plus terrible des tortures ! Pourquoi Tristan ne s'arrêtait-il pas ?

Tr : ne pleure pas petit ange, suis-je si affreux que ça ? Il saisit le visage du gardien et le força à le regarder.

Tr : tu as choisi Clow alors que tu n'es qu'un jouet entre ses mains ! Tu n'as été crée que pour le divertir, aujourd'hui plus que jamais !

Y dans un sanglot : vous mentez, vous mentez…

Tr : tu partages son lit et pourtant tu ne le vois pas ! Moi seul te comprends, te connais et tu es tout à moi à présent !

Tristan se releva, serrant plus fort encore l'ange entre ses bras et se dirigea vers le lit.

S'en était trop pour Sakura, submergée par ses propres émotions elle s'écroula au milieu de la pièce. C'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Derrière elle, retentissaient les hurlements de panique de l'ange demandant désespérément de l'aide.

Tr : ça ne sert à rien petit ange, personne ne viendra.

Sakura réprima un haut le cœur.

S : non, ce n'est pas possible, quelqu'un va venir, quelqu'un va arrêter tout ça…

La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle aperçut une forme qui bougeait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne l'avait pas vu auparavant, était-ce Clow ? Oui ça devait être ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, il le fallait. Poussée par cet espoir, elle se releva et s'avança péniblement jusqu'à l'ombre. Ce qu'elle découvrit la força à se ressaisir, du blanc, de longs cheveux blancs s'éparpillant sur le dallage, ça ne pouvait être que Yue, son Yue.

S : Yue !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. L'ange était replié sur lui-même, les mains crispées sur les oreilles. Sakura posa une main tremblante sur son épaule mais l'ange ne bougea pas.

Yue Sans même relever la tête : va-t'en, tu n'es qu'une illusion, je sais que tu n'es pas là… toujours et encore la même illusion… Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, combien de fois l'avait-il vu, combien de fois avait-il espéré et s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas là, qu'il était encore et toujours seul.

S : c'est bien moi, je...jesuis venu te chercher.

Le chercher ? Elle l'avait entendu, elle était venue…mais cette voix, elle le rendait fou. L'ange releva la tête et fixa Sakura dans les yeux d'un air hagard.

Y : est-ce que tu l'entends !

Sur le lit, l'ange ne criait plus, seule résonnait des sanglots et la voix de Tristan.

Tr admiratif : sublime, cette peau si douce, ça aurait été dommage que Clow soit le seul a en profiter !

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il entende ça, son esprit ne tenait plus qu'a un fil, il ne devait plus souffrir ! D'un geste vif Sakura agrippa ses mains au visage de l'ange et se mit à crier.

S criant : ne regarde pas, n'écoute pas ce monstre !

Un cri étouffé venant du lit détourna son attention.

Y : ça recommence…

Sakura l'empêchant de détourner son regard à nouveau : je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder ! Ne regarde que moi tu m'entends ?

Elle avait du mal à contenir sa propre horreur, mais il le fallait, pour lui.

Y : sa voix, elle résonne dans ma tête, elle ne s'arrête jamais…

Echappant aux mains de la jeune femme, Yue se blottit contre elle cherchant un unique rempart pour se protéger. Sakura n'avait plus entre les bras qu'un ange de 17 ans, un enfant, un enfant meurtri dont elle pouvait ressentir toute la douleur, les battements frénétiques du cœur, les tremblements qui le parcouraient…

Y : aides moi ! Il pose ses mains sur moi, il pose ses mains partout…

Sakura le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put.

S : je suis là….

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Rm : Eriol, est-ce que ça va ?

Depuis qu'il avait lu la fin du journal, il n'avait plus prononcé une parole, ses yeux ne quittaient pas Yue. Il n'était pas le seul à être choqué, Yukito était lui aussi sans voix et s'était enfoncé profondément dans son fauteuil sans se rendre compte de l'agitation extérieur. En effet, Toya et Kero ne savaient plus quoi penser et s'étaient lancés dans des discutions sans fins au sujet de Tristan et de ce qui avait bien put se passer. Tout le monde fut ramené à la réalité par l'agitation soudaine de Sakura.

K : regardez, Sakura bouge !

La jeune femme semblait chercher quelque chose de sa main libre, elle tâtonnait dans le vide.

T : vous croyez qu'elle se réveille ?

E : ils n'y arriveront pas.

Le sorcier s'était redressé et sans même avoir levé les yeux, se dirigea droit sur Sakura.

T : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

E : ils n'arriveront pas à se réveiller, c'est trop dur…

K : c'est toi qui dis ça ! Il y à peine quelques heures tu disais que…

E : je sais ce que j'ai dis Kero ! Mais nous ne savions pas, nous n'avions pas lu ce journal ! Pour la première foi depuis qu'il était redevenu lui-même, il avait haussé la voix.

Rm : Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

E : oui tu as raison, mais nous ne savions pas…

T : ne savions pas quoi ? Que Clow a tué Tristan, je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous avance ?

Yk : …outrage… lui aussi était sorti de son mutisme aussi soudainement qu'Eriol.

Toya regarda son compagnon avec inquiétude, il était plus pale que jamais, peut-être avait-il présumé de ses forces en veillant Sakura et Yue.

T : qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Yk sans même le regarder : outrage…c'est bien ça Eriol ?

E : j'ai bien peur que oui.

T : mais de quoi tu parles Yuki ?

Yukito se tourna enfin vers lui, il semblait lui en vouloir de ne pas comprendre.

Yk : Clow parlait d'un outrage, de Yue…tu ne comprends pas ?

En un éclair de seconde l'expression du jeune homme passa de l'incompréhension la plus totale à la stupeur.

T : tu ne veux quand même pas dire que…

K : non c'est impossible ! Ça ne peut pas être ça !

E : je crois malheureusement que c'est le cas.

K : c'est impossible, Clow pouvait lire l'avenir et… il surprotégeait Yue, c'est impossible ! Il refusait d'en entendre plus, qu'insinuaient-ils, que Yue, son frère se serait laissé faire, que Clow l'aurait laissé se faire violer par ce Tristan ! Impossible

K : je refuse d'en entendre plus ! Il déploya ses immenses ailes et sorti de la pièce, manquant de renverser Ruby sur son passage.

Rm : attends !

E : ça ne sert à rien Ruby, laisses-le…

Toya reprit ses esprits rapidement, il fallait sortir sa sœur de là.

T : il faut qu'elle se réveille, il faut faire quelque chose !

Yk : mais comment ?

E : de la même façon que Sakura est entrée dans l'esprit de Yue.

T : ça marchera ?

E : il y a peu d'espoirs mais il faut essayer.

Yk : et pour Yue ? Si Sakura se réveillait sans lui ?

E : on ne peu rien faire…

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune sorcier posa une main sur le front de Sakura et commença à lui parler. Il essayait de fixer son esprit sur l'aura de la jeune femme, peut-être la trouverait-il ? Pendant de longues minutes, il l'appela, chercha à capter sa présence quand une vision s'imposa a lui. Il se trouvait au milieu de nul part, il ne distinguait rien a part deux silhouettes mêlées, accrochés l'une a l'autre.

E : sakura ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais il entendit la voix de la jeune femme, ce n'était qu'un un lointain échos mais assez pour comprendre qu'elle était perdue, paniqué. Il recommença à l'appeler, le seul moyen de l'aider était qu'elle l'entende.

E : Sakura, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Y : j'ai mal… La douleur, il la ressentait au plus profond de lui, c'était insupportable.

Complètement désemparée par cet aveu, Sakura lui caressa les cheveux, comme on le fait souvent pour calmer les enfants après un cauchemar. Cela n'avait aucun effet mais que faire d'autre, que lui dire ? Que ce n'est pas lui qui est là bas sur ce lit, qu'il faut qu'il se calme ! Il faut sortir de là, il faut sortir…

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, ça lui semblait une éternité ! Pourquoi est-ce que la porte n'apparaissait pas ?Elle était perdue, sans personne pour venir à son aide, ne voyant aucun moyen pour s'échapper. Yue lui avait confiance, mais il avait présumé de ses forces, personne ne pouvait résister à ça, pas même lui ! Elle se remit à pleurer.

S : je suis désolé, je devais te sortir de là mais je n'y arrive pas…il faut que tu m'aides, sans toi je ne suis rien !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

E : Sakura, est-ce que tu m'entends ? N'écoutes que ma voix, fais abstraction de ce qu'il y a autour de toi.

La jeune femme se redressa légèrement, elle semblait capter quelque chose.

E : Sakura…

Cette foi c'était certain elle l'avait entendu, il pouvait entendre les changements dans sa voix, elle reprenait espoir.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_…Sakura…_

S : Yue, est-ce que tu entends ?

Une voix, quelqu'un l'appelait, avait prononcé son nom… non, impossible, personne ne sait qu'elle est là, personne ne peut l'atteindre ici.

…_Sakura…_

S : Eriol ? Yue, tu ne l'entends pas ?

Entendre quoi ? Il n'y avait personne, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que la douleur cesse et ne plus entendre ses propres pleurs, le silence, juste un peu de silence.

S : c'est Eriol, c'est lui, il va nous sortir de là, bientôt tout sera fini !

Yue ne réagissait plus, les mots semblaient glisser sur lui.

…_dans son esprit, cherches la porte…_

S : mais elle n'est pas là, je ne la trouve pas ! A moins que…

Sakura commençait à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, la porte de sorti était dans l'esprit de Yue il fallait qu'elle fasse la même chose qu'a l'allé, pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Poussé par un fol espoir, la jeune femme essaya de se concentrer, de refaire les mêmes gestes, mais rien ne se passa.

…_la porte…_

Il ne fallait pas abandonner, il fallait essayer encore ! Elle posa sa tête contre celle de l'ange et se laissa allé. Soudain, tous disparut entour d'elle. Plus d'obscurité, plus de cris, plus de Tristan, le calme, c'était de nouveaux le calme ! Si, il y avait quelqu'un ! Eriol c'était lui, inquiet qui lui tendait la main. Elle ne réfléchis pas et saisie son bras, une lumière aveuglante l'entoura puis plus rien.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

E : Sakura ?

La jeune ouvrit soudainement les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Toya se précipita sur elle sans faire attention à Eriol qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits aux cotés de la jeune femme.

T : Sakura est-ce que sa va ? Répond moi je t'en pris !

Elle regardait le plafond droit devant elle, sans aucune autre réaction.

Son frère paniqué se pencha sur elle et se mit à la secouer.

Ce décor, ces voix, tout lui était familier mais n'étais-ce pas un rêve ? Il fallait qu'elle soit sure, elle ne pourrait supporter d'avoir échouer.

S dans un souffle : j'ai réussit ?

T : oui, tu es de nouveaux par mis nous.

La jeune femme tourna la tête en sa direction et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

S : oh Toya…si tu savais !

Elle se jeta à son coup et s'effondra entre ses bras.

T bouleversé : chut, ne dis rien nous sommes là…

La jeune femme était incapable de se calmer, il fallait qu'elle parle maintenant, pour exorciser, être libéré.

S : un ange, c'est un véritable ange ! Si tu l'avais vu, si tu avais vu sa lumière, il resplendissait !

T : tu parles de Yue ?

S : il riait aux éclats et lui et Clow, ils… sa voix se brisa.

T : c'est du passé, tu ne peux pas allé contre ça.

Elle ne l'entendait pas, il fallait qu'elle continue.

S : il l'a laissé alors qu'il avait peur, il l'a laissé avec ce monstre…sa lumière a disparue.

Toya sentait la jeune femme faiblir entre ses bras, il décida de la porter à l'écart pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger quelques minutes.

A cet instant, Yue se redressa son tour. Quel spectacle ! Il était assis sur le lit, immobile, les cheveux hirsutes et l'espace d'une seconde, on put lire sur son visage l'horreur dans sa plus simple expression.

Yk : Yu, Yue est-ce que ça va ? Le jeune homme n'osait pas s'approcher, de peur que ça ne déclenche une réaction imprévue chez l'ange.

Yue le défigura un instant, semblant ne pas se rappeler qu'ils avaient été séparés puis son attention se porta sur les autres. Ils étaient tous là sauf Kero, pourquoi ? Et Sakura, Toya l'avait éloigné, éloigné de lui ? Il laissa son esprit errer quelques secondes puis frissonna, ils l'observaient, semblant guetter la moindre de ses réactions, ils savaient…C'est alors, qu'il se leva, il ne devait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, plus jamais ! D'abord il se balança dangereusement sur ses pieds puis il réussit à trouver son équilibre et d'un pas hésitant, il commença à se frayer un chemin jusqu'a la porte. Personne ne chercha à le retenir mais il sentit leurs regards le transpercer. De la pitié et de la peur, voilà tous ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment, il n'en voulait pas. Sortir, il devait sortir et ne pas parler, non ne pas parler pour ne pas hurler. Marcher, ne pas affronter plus longtemps leur regard, s'enfuir…dans un envol de plumes, il disparut.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Parlons un peu, cette suite est je pense, l'avant dernière avant la fin de la fic, il me reste quelques détails a voir mais la fin s'approchea grands pas!_

_Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour m'avoir permis d'atteindre les **100 reviews** ! O c'est la méga fête ! **LOL** je vous adore ! MERCIIIIIIII XD_

_Battons le record :p laissez en de nouvelles ! allez y franco !_


	17. la fin ou bien le début?

Yue avait disparu une journée entière et personne ne savait où il était allé. Le fait est qu'il était revenu en même temps que Kero.

L'ange affichait de nouveau un masque dénué de toute expression, à croire que rien ne s'était produit. Il n'avait prononcé une seule parole sauf pour demander des nouvelles de Sakura, et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre où il n'avait laissé entrer personne hormis Yukito qui était resté de longues minutes. A sa sortie que l'attendaient Eriol et Toya.

E : comment va t-il ?

Yk : impossible de le savoir…

T : il t'a parlé ?

Yk : pas vraiment, il m'avait demandé de lui apporter quelque chose et voulait savoir si j'allais bien, si j'étais heureux…

E : et il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

Yk : non.

E : je m'inquiète, il ne dit rien, il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé…nous avons retrouvé l'ancien Yue, peut-être plus distant encore.

T : sa réaction était prévisible. Ça avait toujours été dans ses habitudes, de ne rien dire à personne, d'essayer de régler les choses par lui-même.

E : oui, il garde tout pour lui, comme à l'accoutumée mais il ne le faut pas, ce qui s'est passé est trop lourd à porter pour une seule personne…j'avais espéré qu'il se confirait à Yukito.

Yk : pourtant j'ai essayé.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait juste, il avait voulu lui parler mais il en avait été incapable. Le voir en face de lui, le désarmait totalement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Comment faire quelque chose qui allait le heurter à coup sur alors que Yue lui avait donné une nouvelle vie, ne se préoccupait que de son bien être ?

E : peut-être n'employons nous pas la bonne méthode…

T : bonne méthode ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

E : il ne parle pas car il ne veut plus heurter personne, de plus il est buté…peut-être faudrait-il le « malmener » un peu.

Yk : vous êtes fou ? Il était paniqué, comment pouvaient-ils songer à une chose pareille ?

T : il a raison Yuki, Yue ne dira rien et tu le sais, il ne fera que se renfermer sur lui-même.

Yk : mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

T : … je vais aller le voir, nous gardons des rancœurs stupides l'un envers l'autre et il ne se donnera pas la peine de prendre des pincettes avec moi. Si j'arrive à le mettre en colère, il parlera.

E : c'est radical mais c'est peut-être le seul moyen de le sauver de lui-même. Comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?

T : je ne sais pas encore mais est-ce que tu pourrais me donner le journal de Clow ? Peut-être que ça le fera réagir de plus, il devrait être en ses mains.

Yk : s'il te plait, ne…

T l'embrassant : promis.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Y : qui est là ?

Le ton n'était pas engageant, avait-il deviné que c'était lui ?

T : c'est Toya.

Y : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Au moins c'était direct » pensa le jeune homme.

T : j'ai quelque chose pour toi, ouvre s'il te plait.

Toya attendit quelques secondes, il allait frapper de nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit subitement. Aveuglé par la lumière qui inondait la pièce, il eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il essayait de distinguer Yue qui devait se trouver devant lui mais il n'y était pas. Il eut beau chercher, impossible de le voir pour la simple et bonne raison que Yue était au fond de la pièce, entrain d'abaisser une de ses mains. Il lui avait suffit d'un geste pour commander cette porte, dieu sait ce qu'il pouvait faire encore…il avait retrouvé toute sa superbe et c'en était intimidant, par ce geste il voulait lui signifier de ne pas trop essayer de jouer avec lui et Toya commença à se demander si vraiment, il voulait mettre Yue en colère.

Son aveuglement passé, il détailla l'ange et le choc fut de taille. Yue portait les vêtements de Yukito…juste un jean et un pull beige à même la peau, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

S'il n'y avait pas eu ses immenses cheveux blancs et son habituel air froid et méfiant, il aurait presque pu passer pour Yuki, il lui ressemblait tellement ! Sakura lui avait dit qu'avant il riait aux éclats, est-ce que son rire était aussi brillant que celui de Yukito ? Perdu dans ses interrogations, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses yeux étaient toujours braqués sur l'ange.

Yue n'était pas sûr de ce que ce regard signifiait, ça le mettait mal à l'aise et s'attendait à recevoir une remarque d'une seconde à l'autre.

Y : qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Mon costume était hors d'usage et…

T : ça te va très bien ! Il avait répondu sans réfléchir mais c'était sincère.

Y : vraiment ?

Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements, ils lui paraissaient trop grands, trop serrés, il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais.

T : mais tu as oublié les chaussures et tu devrais peut-être arranger ces cheveux.

En effet, l'ange était pieds nus, comme il l'avait toujours été. Hors de question de mettre des chaussures, il n'avait jamais pu s'y faire de plus il n'en voyait pas l'utilité puisqu'il ne ressentait pas le froid et qu'il posait rarement le pied au sol. Quant à ses cheveux, il lui était insupportable de les toucher, de les regarder même. Il les avait laissé tels qu'ils étaient à son réveil, détachés et tellement longs qu'ils touchaient le sol.

Y : je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

T : je te l'ai dit, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

En se faisant, il lui tendit le livre.

Yue regarda l'ouvrage soupçonneux : qu'est-ce que... ?

T : tu verras bien.

Yue prit l'ouvrage et le regarda circonspect. Il ouvrit à la première page puis son geste s'arrêta net. L'espace de quelques secondes, ses mains se mirent à trembler, cette écriture, il la connaissait, c'était celle de Clow… il se reprit rapidement, conscient que Toya le regardait.

Y : où as-tu eu ça ?

T : c'est Eriol qui l'a trouvé.

Yue ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui, il contemplait, totalement perdu, la fine écriture de Clow. « Journal » Comme ça, il tenait un journal ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit, pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vu ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais la réponse ne tarda pas à lui sauter aux yeux. Il ne lui avait jamais dit parce que c'était de lui dont parlait ce livre, il racontait tout, vraiment tout ? Il feuilleta les pages et constata avec horreur que rien ne manquait, comment avait-il pu faire ça ! Si Eriol l'avait, cela signifiait qu'il l'avait lu, qu'il l'avait tous lu, c'est pour ça qu'ils savaient !

Il étouffait, il lui fallait de l'air ! Toya se trouvait devant la porte tout comme Tristan l'avait fait. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait toujours le journal à la main, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, appuyé au lavabo.

Alors c'est comme ça que Clow l'avait vu à sa création, comme un sujet d'étude, un jouet !

Il avait un poids dans la poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il essaya de se calmer, d'inspirer profondément, Toya était à côté, il devait se contrôler. Cherchant à se reprendre, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et se contempla avec dégoût, voilà ce qu'il était devenu, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était plus lui, il n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Fou de colère, il lança le journal devant lui et le miroir implosa sous le choc.

Toya alerté, accourut aussitôt et vit l'étendu des dégâts, Yue à bout de souffle, se tenant le visage au milieu de centaines d'éclats de verre.

T : est-ce que ça va? Tu t'es coupé !

Yue regarda ses mains, un liquide argenté coulait le long de ses doigts. Du sang ? Oui, le sien, une preuve de plus qu'il n'était pas humain, que Clow s'était bien amusé.

Y : dans deux heures il n'y aura plus rien, regarde…Il tira sur son pull pour laisser voir à Toya son épaule. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de bandage, seul une mince cicatrice persistait et elle ne tarderait pas à disparaître à son tour.

Il faisait presque peur mais Toya se reprit.

T : je me fais du souci.

Y : je te l'ai dit, ce n'est rien ! Malgré ses difficultés pour respirer, le ton était meurtrier.

T : non, je m'inquiète pour toi.

Y : tiens ! Le grand Toya se fait du souci pour moi ? C'est bien la première fois en une centaine d'années !

T : si ça avait été le cas, crois-tu que je t'aurais passé mes pouvoirs ?

Toujours la même réponse, le même mensonge.

Y criant : tu l'as fait pour Yuki, ne mens pas ! Tu n'as jamais fais attention a moi auparavant !

T : c'était vrai à l'époque mais les choses ont changé et…je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter.

Pourquoi refusait-il de le voir ?

Y : Tiens, les choses ont changé ! Depuis quand ?

Depuis ce maudit journal il en était certain.

T : Yue…

Y : oh mais ça me touche beaucoup tu sais, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu tard ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ? Vous avez lu ce journal et vous avez pitié ou peut-être est-ce de la curiosité ? C'est vrai qu'il manque le passage le plus intéressant !

Il était à bout de nerfs et ce maudit poids dans la poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Y : vous voulez savoir comment le petit ange s'est brûlé les ailes ! C'est bien ça ? Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles !

Il hurlait, il venait de s'en rendre compte. Aucune importance, c'était trop tard pour se calmer de toute façon, Toya était allé trop loin.

Y : Clow est parti durant trois jours et trois nuits. Trois jours est-ce que tu sais le temps que ça représente lorsqu'on ne peut plus bouger, qu'on est prisonnier de son propre corps, prisonnier d'un malade ? Une éternité ! Une éternité pour regarder mes cheveux blanchir, me demander qu'elle erreur est-ce que j'avais fait, prier pour que ça finisse, souhaiter mourir…

Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un sifflement bruyant, il ne pouvait plus tenir debout et tomba au milieu du verre…

Y : Mais ça ne s'arrêtait jamais, j'ai fini par sombrer, par perdre de vue la réalité, tomber dans un gouffre sans fin sans personne pour me retenir…

Il pencha la tête de sorte que Toya ne voit plus son visage et serra les points pour ne pas craquer, ne pas aggraver son cas, ne pas craquer devant lui. Maudit Toya, ce qu'il lui restait de fierté venait de partir en éclats à cause de lui.

Quant au jeune homme, il ne savait plus très bien quoi faire, il avait pensé et repensé ce moment mais rien n'était comme il l'avait prévu, il était bouleversé par le récit de l'ange, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

T : Yue…il avança une main pour le relevé mais Yue arrêta son geste.

Y : je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

De la pitié, non, il n'avait pas compris, juste le désir de le voir enfin libéré.

T : Yue, laisse toi aller.

Y : il en est hors de question ! _Il ferma plus fort encore les poings,_ plus jamais je ne montrerais de signe de faiblesse, Clow est mort à cause de ça…

T : bien sur que non !

Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Etait ce ça qui l'avait rongé pendant toutes ces années ?

Y : ne dis pas non, tu n'étais pas là ! Il a tué Tristan à cause de moi, si je n'avais pas été faible, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Il l'a égorgé sous mes yeux, c'était son ami, son maître et ça l'a tué à petit feu…

T : ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Y : bien sûr que si ! Tu as lu ce journal comme moi, j'ai été faible depuis ma création…Yukito a failli mourir par deux fois, j'ai gâché votre vie et j'ai poussé Sakura dans ses retranchements, je l'ai blessé, je…

Impossible de continuer, tout semblait soudain si lourd, ses vêtements, sa poitrine, sa tête…sa tête qui allait exploser. Il fixait désespérément les éclats de verre éparpillés autour de lui, le miroir était brisé, comme lui, plus jamais il ne redeviendrait le même, plus jamais…il ne pouvait plus penser, il était écraser par ses émotions.

Un sanglot força la barrière de sa gorge.

Toya s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'ange, il avait fait ce qu'il devait, Yue était entrain de craquer mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça lui serrait si difficile de le voir ainsi. Par commodité ou par égoïsme, il avait préféré penser que tout glissait sur Yue, il préférait penser que le visage de marbre de l'ange avait toujours été ainsi, qu'il était juste insensible… mais c'étais loin d'être le cas et en cet instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le consoler, ne plus voir son visage torturé, le soulager si c'était possible ?

T : Yue, regarde moi.

Y sans relever la tête : tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu es content ? Sa voix était brisée.

Oh non, s'il savait à quel point il regrettait de l'avoir poussé jusqu'à cette extrémité.

T : non.

Y : Va-t'en… s'il restait une minute de plus, il allait s'effondrer.

T : Yue s'il te plait, laisse toi aller, ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse.

Laisse moi partager ta peine comme le ferait un ami, un frère…

Y : je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre frère, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Pour la dernière foi, hors de ma vue…

T : il en est hors de question, je ne te laisserais pas seul, tu l'as déjà trop été.

Y hurlant : va t-en !

Il venait de relever la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Toya, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Au lieu de lui obéir, Toya s'approcha de lui et l'enserra dans ses bras, il ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état.

Yue ne chercha même pas à se dégager, il était submergé par les larmes, plus rien ne pouvait les stopper à présent.

Y dans un sanglot : je suis si fatigué…

T : tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu n'as plus à lutter maintenant ! Je te tiens, je suis là, nous sommes tous là.

Yue sentit son étreinte se resserrer autour de lui.

Oui, personne ne le laissera sombrer de nouveau, Toya était là, il le soutenait, il était en sécurité. Il se laissa aller, ne cherchant plus à se contrôler, il était submergé par toutes ces émotions qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir au plus profond de lui pendant 600 ans, c'était une véritable tempête. Il était secouer tout entier de sanglots et son visage était dévasté par les larmes, peu importait maintenant, il en avait besoin, pleurer, s'abandonner pour laver toutes ces horreurs, ses souffrances.

Combien de temps est-ce que ça dura, impossible à dire, des minutes, des heures ? Totalement vidé de ses forces, bercer dans le bras de Toya, il finit par s'endormir.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Nadeshiko, viens ici ! Je ne le répéterais pas ! »

N : non, je ne veux pas faire la sieste, je suis grande maintenant !

« : Nady, il fait chaud, tout le monde dors… »

N : nan ! C'était une petite fille, elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

« Arrête-toi tous de suite jeune fille où je vais devoir me fâcher ! »

La petite fille courait toujours plus vite et elle finit par se cogner à quelque chose où plutôt à quelqu'un.

N : ouille

« Est-ce que ça va mon ange ? »

La petite fille se frotta le front douloureusement et ouvrit les yeux.

N : papa !

« Tu es là Yue ! Figures toi que notre fille ne veut pas faire la sieste. »

Y : vraiment ?

N : je suis grande maintenant, je veux faire comme maman et toi. Elle était pleine d'enthousiasme.

S : mais ton père et moi nous nous reposons aussi.

N : même pas vrai…

Y s'accroupissant devant l'enfant : ta mère a raison, d'ailleurs que dirais-tu de venir te reposer avec moi ? J'allais justement profiter du hamac pendant que Kero n'est pas là.

N méfiante : c'est vrai !

S : hum, je me demande si elle n'est pas un peu grande maintenant ?

Y : tu crois ? C'est bien possible…il se donnèrent un regard complice, sûrs que la petite fille allait réagir au quart de tour.

N : oh non, je veux aller avec papa, s'il te plait !

S : faisant mine de réfléchir : très bien, allé va.

N : ouiiiiiiii !

La petite fille agrippa la main de Yue et essaya de le traîner de toutes ses forces jusqu'au hamac. Non loin de là, Yukito lisait à l'ombre d'un arbre tandis que Toya dormait.

N faisant un grand geste en sa direction : regarde oncle Yukito, je vais faire la sieste avec papa !

Yk : tu en as de la chance ! Il fit un signe a Yue puis se replongea dans sa lecture.

Arriver devant le hamac, elle agita ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour lui demander de la porter.

N : c'est trop haut !

Yue la pris dans ses bras et tomba dans le hamac en faisant semblant d'avoir perdu l'équilibre, ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer un fou rire chez la petite fille.

N riant : fait attention papa, tu vas tout casser !

Y riant avec elle : ne le dis pas a ta mère, je risquerais de me faire gronder.

N très sérieuse : promis !

Yue lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la cala plus confortablement contre lui.

N : dis papa, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es un ange ?

Y : c'est toi qui est mon ange… c'est l'heure maintenant.

La petite fille remua pendant quelques minutes puis s'endormit dans les bras de Yue, une mèche de cheveux blancs, entortillée entre ses doigts.

Ça y est, elle dormait, elle était si belle ! Une véritable merveille. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Nadeshiko verrait le jour, qu'il aurait une petite fille, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Lui qui avait été crée de toute pièce, cette pensée ne lui avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit ! Après tout, sa vie avait été pleine de surprises bonnes où mauvaise et Nadeshiko était la plus belle de toutes avec Sakura. Il pouvait rester des heures à les regarder. La petite fille avait les cheveux blond foncé qui sous un ciel d'automne pouvaient paraître d'argent ! Ces yeux étaient bleu-vert pour autant qu'on puisse en juger mais ils prenaient aisément la couleur de tout ce qui s'y reflétait. Elle ressemblait déjà énormément à Sakura, elle avait les mêmes traits fins et sa vivacité. En revanche, elle avait hérité de son teint a lui, diaphane et sensible au soleil ainsi que de son esprit buté, quel heureux mélange ! Il se mit à rire intérieurement.

Rire, il avait recommencé à rire quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Sakura. C'était en grande partie grâce à Toya en qui il avait découvert un ami sincère et à Yukito qui était un véritable frère. Finalement il n'était pas si seul que ça, il avait toujours eu Kero et maintenant sa famille s'était agrandie.

Nadeshiko recommença à s'agiter, il lui murmura à l'oreille, l'encourageant à se rendormir et se laissa gagner par le calme ambiant. Cela faisait déjà 4 ans qu'elle était née, le temps passe si vite lorsqu'on est heureux…

Sakura avait suivit ses deux amours à distance et elle s'installa dans un fauteuil a proximité du hamac, là où elle pouvait regarder ces deux anges dormir.

Comment tout cela était arrivé ?

Après avoir retrouvé Yue, vu les horreurs qu'il avait subies, Toya l'avait mise à l'écart et elle avait dormit pendant deux jours et trois nuits, d'un sommeil sans rêves, un sommeil salvateur, réparateur.

A son réveil, Yue était là, il semblait fatigué mais lui souriait ! Un de ses rares sourires mais pour lesquels elle était prête à se damnée sans hésiter.

Ce qui suivit ensuite, impossible de s'en rappeler précisément, tout s'était passé comme dans un rêve, elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras et ils s'étaient embrassés. Un courant électrique l'avait parcouru lorsque qu'hésitant, il avait posé ses lèves contre les siennes, elle s'était sentit nerveuse, comme pour un premier baiser.

Ils étaient restés des heures à s'embrasser, profitant de cet instant qui leur était enfin offert, ce découvrant l'un l'autre, ils avaient tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu mais malgré tout, elle avait senti une peur persister chez Yue. Même s'il souriait, il refusait qu'elle le touche, il sursautait dès qu'une de ses mains, où ses lèvres touchaient sa peau…Ce que lui avait fait subir Tristan restait graver dans sa mémoire, dans son corps.

La nuit, il faisait des cauchemars, se réveillait complètement désorienté. Ces nuits là, elle le savait, il lui semblait qu'il l'appelait. Elle venait s'allonger contre lui, le noyant sous ses baisés pour le rassurer, lui faire savoir qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, ne s'en allant qu'au matin.

Elle n'en demandait pas plus, elle voulait juste être près de lui, pouvoir être dans ses bras, sentir son cœur battre… un matin, il l'avait retenue, lui avait demandé de rester avec lui. Alors, elle s'était faite tendresse, elle avait chassé ses peurs elle avait guidé ses mains, ses lèvres et ensemble, ils avaient réappris à aimer.

4 ans plus tard naissait Nadeshiko, sont deuxième plus grand bonheur, un enfant de son ange, de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. C'était un cadeau du ciel, ils avaient tant essayé avec Shaolan, qu'elle avait fini par croire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en avoir, elle avait abandonné, se résignant à n'avoir jamais une maison pleine de rires d'enfants. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'avait osé y croire, c'était seulement en la tenant dans ses bras qu'elle avait réalisé. Pendant la grossesse, Yue eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée d'être père, il ne cessait de répéter que c'était impossible, qu'il avait été fabriqué de toute pièce, que jamais il ne saurait…mais tous ses doutes s'étaient dissipés, l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'on lui avait mis Nady dans les bras, la lumière dans ses yeux ! Ça valait toutes les peines du monde.

Eriol était revenu spécialement d'Angleterre pour les féliciter, accompagné de Ruby et Spinel. Le sorcier et Ruby semblaient très proche, quel soulagement se fut de voir que lui aussi n'était plus seul.

Toya et Yukito se comportaient en oncles gagas, couvrant la petite fille de cadeaux ! Toya disait souvent pour la faire enrager qu'il se serrait bien passé d'un autre petit monstre, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Kero. Kero qui quant à lui était ravi de faire du baby sitting et avait déjà appris à la petite fille comment se servir des jeux vidéos ainsi que de divers gros mots très élégants.

Ça y est, Nadeshiko venait de se réveiller, il fallait y retourner. Elle vint rejoindre Yue qui l'embrassa tendrement, n'y avait-il pas de plus grand bonheur ?

-FIN-

que dire d'abord? un premier vous remercier encore une foi pour avoir continuer a lire jusqu'a la fin et m'avoir soutenu et motivé pour mettre de nouveaux chapitreset poussé aéssayer de faire mieux a chaque foi! MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI! XXXXXXXX

petit mot pour mon frère Tristan: tu voulaisque ton nom soitdans la fic et bah tu as été servi! MDR mais non personne te deteste

je remercie mes parents sans qui je ne serais pas là et mon agent aussi...(comment ça je me trompe d'endroit pour ce genre de remerciements?)

voilou voilou, vous allez me manquer mais j'éspère vous revoir bientôt sur une prochaine fic ou qui sait peut-être continuer celle là quand j'aurais de nouvelles idées! en tout cas, j'éspère que ce dernier chapitre est a votre gout!

je vous laisse aussi avec quelques dessins que j'ai fais pour cette fic, si vous voulez les voir, allez sur ce site: http/ il suffit de cliquer sur le titre des dessins. j'éspère qu'ils vous plairons! Je precise que j'en met regulièrement des nouveaux de toutes sortes donc avis aux amateurs!

voilà dites moi ce que vous pensez de tous ça dans vos review et encore MERCI!

- séquence émotion!

c'est le fin tu crois?

- on dirait bien...

mais c'est trop tristeu!

- et oui! allé, sois gentille, dis au revoir.

t'es sur qu'il faut?

-allé vite!

bon bah a bientôt alors!


End file.
